The 5th Marauder
by animaguslover1013
Summary: Starting in the summer before 7th year, perspectives change for James and Lily. They see different sides to each other. On top of that, the war is beginning, and the young Gryffindors have responsibilities thrust upon them that they aren't sure they're ready for.
1. Disguises and Surprises

**Ch. 1**

She had long, wavy bleach blonde hair that swung back and forth as she danced. Her smoky, glittery eyelids covered ocean blue eyes as she lost herself in the music. She wore a red crop top that showed off her rather sizable chest but flat stomach, and a denim skirt. The girl swung her hips back and forth when someone grabbed them and started leading her from behind.

He bravely went up to the blonde, grabbed her hips and pressed himself to her so she could feel him. Ever since she walked in, he had noticed her confidence and he could tell she was there plainly because she loved music and dancing. She hadn't come with anyone, and she was ignoring most of the guys who kept asking to buy her a drink. A few shots in himself, he thought he might as well give it a try. And when she didn't pull away from his advances, he couldn't help but smirk. The other suitors eventually walked away, realizing they'd lost.

To the boy's surprise, the girl suddenly turned around so they were grinding face to face. Their chests pressed against each other, and he knew there was no way she couldn't feel the bulge in his pants. It was so hot in the club and they were getting sweaty. She moved her hands from around his neck to run them through his combed, light brown hair.

She smiled in his ear "hi." He laughed. _How could she make that one word sound so sexy?_

"Hey." And he kissed her exposed neck. His hands slid up from her hips to the sides of her breasts then back down to squeeze her ass. His lips made their way up her chin and just as he reached her lips he said "I'm John, what's your name?"

"It's L-Lola." _Shit, why didn't I think of a name before this?_ She thought. She kept a straight face nonetheless, and he finally kissed her. She moved her hands down his chest as the kept on grinding to the music. She could feel his hardness on her and she felt the reaction it gave her under her skirt. One of her hands moved down, down, and rubbed him for a few minutes over his trousers. She smiled as his eyes grew darker and his hand started to climb under her skirt. When she moved her hand to the side, however, she felt something strange. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"That's not a…" _Could she say it?_

"A what?" _What does she think it is? Could she possibly know it's my wand?_

She looked down and tried to see what it was in the darkness. Then she put her hand back on it. _Well, it's either a wand, or he likes to carry around a stick in his pants._ She decided to risk it. If he wasn't a wizard, she could obliviate him. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her skirt pocket where her wand was so he could feel it.

"A you-know-what." His eyes went wide.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She nodded. They exited the loud club into the cool summer air and John took her hand. "So, Lola. You're a witch?"

Another nod. "And you're a wizard?"

"Yep. So what school do you go to? I'm sure I would've noticed you at Hogwarts."

 _He's lying. He doesn't go to Hogwarts. Unless…_

"Who are you? Really?"

"What?"

"I _do_ go to Hogwarts. I just happen to look a little different tonight. And I have never seen _you_ around school. So it's possible you have changed your appearance, or you don't actually go to Hogwarts." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Fine, you caught me. When I go out I sometimes like to go in disguise, especially at muggle places. It's fun to be someone else sometimes. I suppose you feel the same way. So, shall we reveal ourselves?"

"Hmmm…I think I want to be Lola for just a little longer." She grabbed his shirt and started making out with him again. Her red shirt rose up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and their tongues danced together. He lifted her up and leaned her against the nearest brick wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she tilted her head back as he kissed her neck once again.

He moved his hand from her waist up her shirt to squeeze her round breasts. He played with her nipples with his fingers and she moaned. She reached down and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Are you crazy? People could walk by!" _What are you thinking? Just let her take off your pants!_

"We are in an alley, so that's doubtful. Unless you have a more comfortable place you'd like to quickly apparate us to..." She winked and continued to fumble with his belt.

He was going to explode. _Who is this girl? Okay, stay cool._ "Actually, I do." He grabbed her hand and they landed in a beautiful bedroom. There was a king size bed with a white canopy and French windows leading out to a balcony. Before she could ask where he had taken her, he grabbed her waist and kissed her roughly.

It was frantic. In a minute she was down to her lacy black bra and thong and he was in his boxers. He finally pushed her down on the bed and lay down on top of her, supporting himself with one arm while starting to remove her knickers with the other. As she kicked them off to the side, he slid his hand slowly up her thigh. She impatiently removed her own bra, giving him a view of the most beautiful perky, round breasts he had ever seen.

"Please touch me." She sighed. He smirked and finally slid two fingers slowly inside of her wet pussy.

He kissed her passionately as his fingers began to pump in and out of her. She started grinding against them, and he boldly added a third finger and sped up. He continued pumping as while kissing her breasts then moving down her flat belly and finally letting his tongue taste her wetness.

"Oh god, don't stop!" She writhed, grabbing the sheets and biting her lip to keep from screaming. He furiously kept twisting and pumping his fingers and licking her. Finally she went over the edge as she contracted around his fingers in complete ecstasy. She lay there catching her breath for a few minutes before saying "You're turn." She rolled them over so she was on top of him.

The next thing he knew she was shimmying his boxers down and taking his whole length in her mouth. She started bobbing up and down, moving almost painfully slow at first but as she sped up it felt more and more incredible. She fondled his balls with one of her small hands while the other was used to steady herself while bent over.

"Oh fuck, that's amazing." She moved faster, faster, using the help of her free hand on his cock to stroke in time with her mouth. He groaned, massaging his fingers through her hair.

"Fuck, uhh…Lola, I'm gonna…" _Shit, this is going to be embarrassing._

But she didn't stop, so he groaned and came inside her mouth, and to his surprise she swallowed every last drop. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That was so hot." He kissed her again and she stood up, putting on his button down and crawled back into bed.

She kissed him on the cheek and laid back. "This bed is insanely comfortable."

He grabbed her waist and turned her so they were spooning. "Then stay."

"Oh my body is much too exhausted to apparate. I'm not going anywhere for a few hours."

* * *

 _Fuck my head hurts._ He thought. He reached over for his glasses but realized they had slept in one of the guest rooms. He looked over at the lump under the covers and sighed, _what a night._ When he returned from his room with his glasses on he couldn't believe his eyes. Lola no longer had blue eyes and blonde hair. She had red hair that was wildly out of control at the moment. Her previously tanned skin looked a bit paler and more freckled. Her gorgeous body was the same however, and it was still wearing his striped button down from the night before. He had thought for half a second it could be her because their names were so close, but until now, never did he think she would be caught dead in that outfit, in that club, hooking up with a complete stranger.

"Lily?" He felt bad for waking her, but he thought this was probably a good enough reason.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were still closed; she probably forgot where she was. When they fluttered open and she finally took in her surroundings, and she sat up.

"Morning sunshine," He said. She finally looked up at him and her now emerald eyes grew wide.

"POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She pulled up the covers so he couldn't see her bare legs.

"Um…I live here. And Lils, I saw a lot more than that last night, you don't have to be shy. You are sexy as hell." He smirked.

"No! That wasn't you. That was- that was…John!" She scowled.

"And did _John_ not say he was in disguise?"

"Well, yes. But, but how could it be you? ARGH!" He didn't know what to say. Ideally, Lily would have declared her love for him at this moment instead of getting angry at the fact that she had hooked up with her archenemy. But you roll with the punches.

"Well, sorry to disappoint. I know Lola had fun though! Anyway I'm starved, let's get breakfast."

He was glad that she put her hunger before her feelings, because he wanted to talk to her about her disguise. As the house elves brought them bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast, he asked her. "So… Lola huh?"

"I came up with it on the spot, I almost gave my real name actually. And you chose John? _Real_ creative James." He smiled. She used his first name. He wouldn't ruin it by pointing it out.

"It's a common name, that's why it works so well. If you were clever like me you would've used Katherine or Mary or something. Nobody questions it. Do you always do the same disguise?"

"Usually. I've just gotten good at transfiguring my hair blonde and my eyes blue. I did brown hair a couple times but it just wouldn't stick. Sometimes I have shorter hair or I make it a different shade of blonde, but generally that's my look."

"Hmm."  
"What?"

"I just never would've expected Lily Evans to go to a club and hook up with a complete stranger."

"That's because Lily Evans doesn't. Lola does." She winked. He chuckled.

"You are wild."

"Now you tell me. Same disguise? Do you go to that club often?"

"Yep. Same disguise every time. I've been to that club a couple times but I've never seen you, or Lola."

"Do you go with the boys?"

"Just Sirius. It was his idea to do the whole disguise thing. I had no idea why at first until we went to a bar and girls we knew from Hogwarts were talking to us, thinking we were new and interesting people. We pretended to have already graduated or be homeschooled or one time we attempted to use accents and said we went to Durmstrang. That backfired." Lily was full on laughing now.

"That sounds like Sirius. He loves the theatrics." It always annoyed him a little that she and Sirius got along, but he knew that they would never be more than friends.

"By the way, don't you dare mention what happened last night to him. Or anyone. We will never speak of it again." Just as she said that, he heard the front door open.

He smirked "That might be a problem."

"PRONGS? You home?" They heard Sirius' voice yell.

"Why is he here?" She whispered, frantically looking around for a place to hide.

"Hey how'd it go with that bird last…" He trailed off as he saw Lily Evans wearing a pair of James' flannels and his button down from the night before. She was frozen as if she had no clue what to do or say. "Well this is an interesting turn of events. What's up Evans?"

"So…yeah, Sirius lives here." James grimaced.

Lily's glared at him. "Wonderful." She stormed out the room

"What's her problem? And what happened to that blonde girl in the club?"

"Well…we sort of, accidentally, hooked up. Lily _is_ the blonde."

" _Accidentally_ hooked up?"

"Well I didn't know it was her and she didn't know who I was. We were both in disguise."

"Wow."

Lily came back in her outfit from the night before. "Well, see you guys around. Thanks for breakfast, Potter." She turned and walked toward the door.

"Lily wait! Do you want to, uh, hang out sometime?"

She laughed. "Don't count on it Potter." And with that, she was gone.


	2. Celebrations and Temptations

**Ch. 2**

When Lily apparated home, no one was there so she went straight upstairs to shower then lay in bed. She didn't have to be at work for a couple hours.

 _Why did it have to be him?_ If it had been anyone else, she would've agreed to go out again. Hell, she almost said yes to him. He gave her the best orgasm she'd ever had, and they didn't even shag. _Great, now I'm thinking about him naked._ Lily knew that this would become a problem.

She could not deny that James Potter was extremely attractive. She had no trouble admitting that to herself. But if anyone asked her she would never confess to it. He infuriated her much of the time, and if she admitted her attraction people would confuse that for actual feelings. _He isn't that bad anymore, though. He doesn't bully anyone._ That was true. By the end of sixth year they had become, _well not friends,_ more civil to each other. He stopped asking her out as often, although the attempts never stopped. Basically, he was growing up.

Lily rolled over and closed her eyes. _I wonder what he thinks of me now._ She had always been looked at as a perfect rule-follower to most of the school, but her closest friends knew that wasn't the real Lily. The real Lily liked to drink and party and yes, shag. She skipped class sometimes and got away with it because she was such a good student. She also secretly loved when the Marauders pulled pranks. She always thought they were so clever and couldn't understand how they managed to pull off half of them.

An owl tapped on her window. She walked over and opened it up. The speckled animal swooped in and stuck out its leg for Lily to untie the parcel attached to it. She turned it over and opened the letter with the Hogwarts seal on it.

 _Dear Ms. Evans,_

 _As Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor, I cannot tell you how proud I am to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of Head Girl. You have worked very hard for this and I have no doubt you will thrive in this role._

 _As usual, term begins on the 1_ _st_ _of September. A list of your books is attached as well as your badge._

 _Congratulations, and I will see you at Hogwarts in the fall._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

She shrieked with joy as a badge with the letters HG on it fell out of the envelope.

When Lily got to work, Alice Prewett was already there. The girls decided they wanted to work at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer, and Tom, the owner was all to excited to have their help. Since their arrival, the number of regular customers had gone up substantially. Of course Lily and Alice were all too willing to flirt shamelessly for extra tips, so that had the men coming back.

"Hey Lil!" Alice said as she set down two drinks on a table with a couple of rowdy-looking wizards.

"Hey Alice, how's it been?"

"You know, the usual. Starting to get busier. Tom is in a bit of a mood. Hey did you get your Hogwarts letter?" She looked at Lily eagerly.

Lily laughed. "Yes..."

"And?"

"You're looking at the new head girl!"

She squealed and hugged Lily. "I knew it! I'm so happy for you!" Lily laughed. Alice was one of Lily's best friends, and they were alike in many ways. However, where Lily could be stubborn and short-tempered, Alice was one of the sweetest girls in school, and she seemed to get along with everyone. She had an ability to laugh things off that Lily envied. She also knew what she wanted to do with her life. While being an auror wouldn't be an easy profession, Lily knew that Alice's fierceness and bravery would help her excel.

"Okay, we have to celebrate. Tomorrow night you're off right?"

"Alice its not exactly celebration worthy. But I would like to see the girls so lets do it. Yeah I'm off."

"Great. We'll party 'til dawn and then pass out at Marlene's!" She clapped her hands.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Lily said and went to take someone's order.

* * *

James couldn't stop thinking about it. It had only been a day and a half and he was dying to see Lily again. Dying to feel her under him, touch her…

"Stop thinking about it." Sirius interrupted his thoughts.

"Ugh. I can't help it! It's like I find out there's this whole other side to Lily and were back to fifth year. I'm crazy about her."

"When were you _not_ crazy about her?" He asked, lighting up a cigarette and passing the box to James.

He took one and lit it with his wand. "You know what I mean. Last year I got better at controlling it. I'd been trying to mature for her. Now its like I need a cold shower every time she crosses my mind. Just the picture of her in my button down, fuck."

"Okay stop. We are going out and getting you laid tonight."

"Fine. Let's get the boys to come too."

Four hours later Peter and Remus arrived at James' house.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Not quite. You know Sirius. The hair must be perfected." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Oi! Padfoot! Five minutes or we leave without you." Peter called upstairs impatiently.

"Easy Wormtail, I'm ready!" Sirius said, appearing at the landing.

They apparated to an alley behind a bar they liked. When they went in, it was already very busy. People were dancing and singing along to the music, which switched off between muggle and wizard/witch bands. They finally found a table and sat down. James went to get firewiskey for everyone.

He was on his way back to the table when it happened. Someone shoved him to get to the bar and he spilled all four shots of firewiskey onto the person next to him.

"Oh my god! Ahhh" She gasped, staring at the liquid going down her dress.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry…" He looked up, and saw, to his horror "Lily?" She looked incredible. He had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping. She was wearing a black, skin-tight dress with spaghetti straps and a lace trim. It looked more like lingerie than a real dress. Her hair was wild again, but she had some of it back in a small clip so he could see her flawless face. She didn't wear a lot a ton of heavy makeup like most of her friends did, but her lips were cherry red and so tempting.

The redhead looked up. "Oh hey James!" Her breath smelled like firewhiskey and rum, but her perfume was intoxicating. She pulled out her wand and cleaned up the spill.

"I'm so sorry I spilled on you. I swear it was an accident," Lily shrugged. _Stop being an idiot, she's drunk and doesn't care._ "Can I, er, buy you a drink?" She held up the two full drinks in her hands and shook her head. She began walking away and, feeling bold, James followed her.

"Heyyyyy finally! I was wondering- James! What are you doing here?" Marlene McKinnon asked.

"Hey Marlene- I just ran into Lily. Remus, Sirius, and Peter are over there." He pointed to their table.

"Well tell them to come join us!" Mary McDonald said as she took a shot. James laughed.

"Alright, I'll go get them."

* * *

Lily giggled when the boys joined them. Mary was a bit of a slag, but she had always had a thing for Remus. She sat next to him and started stroking his arm immediately. Alice was talking with Peter and Marlene and Sirius had gone off to dance. Lily couldn't get the other night off her mind and the firewhiskey was making her bold.

"Hey again." She smiled at him.

He laughed. "Hey there, beautiful." Lily blushed.

"So no disguise tonight?"

"Nope. What brings you girls here?"

"Oh, were celebrating." Lily tried to hide a smile.

"Ah, and what is it you are celebrating?"

"I'm head girl. It was Alice's idea." She giggled again.

"Yes and we have not toasted to Lily yet!" Alice interrupted. She waved at the waiter walking around and he came back with a tray full of shots.

"To Lily- may she go down in history as Hogwarts' greatest and most dishonorable head girl" Mary exclaimed. They all drank.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is. I thought it might be you, Remus." Alice said just as Marlene and Sirius sat back down.

"Thought Remus might be what?" Marlene asked.

"Head Boy."

"Oh so you told them Prongs?" Sirius asked, taking one of the spare shots.

"Er- no." Lily looked at James. Now Peter, Remus, and Sirius were laughing hysterically.

"What is he talking about?"

"Damn you Padfoot." He looked at Lily. "Yeah so, I'm Head Boy. Don't ask me why, I think Dumbledore has really lost it this time." To James' astonishment, Lily laughed.

"Thank God." She said when she caught her breath.

"You aren't upset that we'll be working together?"

"Meh. I was just nervous it would be Snape or some other Slytherin. At least you have good hygiene! I think I would be forced to resign if I had to share a bathroom with one of those grease-balls for an entire year." For some reason, Lily felt excited that James had been chosen as Head Boy. She also knew exactly why Dumbledore chose him. He was a natural leader.

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of my cleanliness, Lils. It won't be too bad sharing a bathroom with you either."

"C'mon, I think its time we all danced." Mary said, grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Everyone followed.

"M'lady?" James asked, offering his hand to Lily like a gentlemen.

 _He is so cheesy sometimes; it's adorable._ She giggled and took it as he spun her so he they were pressed against each other.

He grabbed her hips and they started to sway to the music. "Now this feels familiar," he whispered in her ear, boldly pressing his groin into her backside.

She blushed, but listened to her instincts and turned around to face him. She put her hands around his neck. "I liked this better" She thrust against him once, doing a sexy body roll to make it discreet. His hands moved from her hips to her butt then back again.

"Merlin, Lily I want you."

"I know."

"So what are we waiting for?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes, smirking his famous smirk. She was about to agree with him when she suddenly remembered that this was _Potter_ that she was dancing with. _He's an arrogant toe-rag, remember? It doesn't matter how sexy he is._ She reminded herself. _But oh, what he did with those hands; that tongue…_

"James- we…we can't," it still took all of her will power to say no. Feeling his bulge on her lower stomach was making her feel hot and wet between her legs. And now his hand was trailing up her thigh.

"But we can…tell me it wasn't amazing for you and I'll stop." She didn't want him to stop. _Get it together Lily._ She finally came back to her senses and pulled away.

"Goodnight James." She said soberly, and ran out of that bar and apparated to Marlene's before he could follow her.

* * *

James stood in the middle of the dance floor, completely dumbfounded. Lily had seemed to be having a good time. He would even venture to say that she was flirting with him. Hell, she had thrust her hips against his and put her arms around his neck; who was he kidding? Lily had been all over him. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong that made her run off like that.

"Mate, what's wrong? Where's Evans?" Asked Sirius, coming up with Marlene in front of him swaying back and forth.

"Left. Ran off."

"Why? What happened?" Marlene asked, looking concerned.

"The fuck I know. We were dancing and suddenly she just said goodbye." It wasn't the complete truth, but he wasn't sure if Lily would want her to know that he almost fingered her on the dance floor.

"Women. The mysterious creatures are only good for one thing." Sirius said and Marlene hit him.

"Alright then, Alice. Time to round up the troops. Lily already left but we have to find Mary," Marlene grabbed Alice's arm from a stranger.

"There she is!" Alice waved at Mary who dancing with Remus. Mary saw Alice and, apparently deciding it was her last chance, grabbed Remus' collar to pull him down so she could kiss him. He was surprised at first but he kissed her back for a few moments before she pulled away, whispered something in his ear and winked.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Mary smiled as she walked over. Alice and Marlene laughed as they saw Remus frozen with bulging eyes.

"I love you Mary. C'mon, Lily's already at my house." They said goodbye to James and Sirius and walked out.

"Damnit! I swear I was going to get with McKinnon tonight. I blame you Prongs." Sirius said when the girls were out of earshot. James laughed; it would never happen.

* * *

Lily was pacing the room when she heard the girl's come in.

"Hey! Why did you leave Lil?" Alice asked as she started to change into her pajamas.

"I, uh, didn't feel well."

"Lily Evans, you are the world's worst liar. This totally has to do with James Potter!" Marlene laughed.

Lily didn't want to tell them, but she knew she couldn't lie. They knew her too well. "Fine, maybe it does. A little." The girls giggled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay, tell us everything."

"Well it started two nights ago…" And she told them about meeting 'John' when she was in disguise and how it turned out to be James.

"So it's true then? He's…you know? Well endowed?" Mary wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. Lily blushed.

"Definitely well endowed. But more importantly, he was an expert at… pleasuring."

"Really?" Alice said.

"Yes. Which is why I had to run away tonight. I almost left with him. It was one thing to accidentally do that with him but knowingly hook up with Potter! How could I let myself get that close?" Lily punched a pillow and the girls looked at each other. "What, what is it?"

"Its just…" Alice struggled "we don't think James is that bad. He's grown up a lot since even last summer. And obviously you guys have the chemistry. Anyone who has eyes can see that. You looked like you were having fun with him tonight. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you gave him a chance, Lil."

Lily stared back at them. "You guys think I should give Potter a go?" The three girls nodded.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I will think about it, but no promises." Truthfully, she had been thinking about it herself and she was glad her friends convinced her.


	3. Fortescue's and the Forest

**Ch. 3**

Two weeks later, James woke up from a particularly vivid dream of Lily doing unspeakable things to him. He was sweaty and his boxers felt sticky. _Great,_ he thought, _I'm fourteen years old again having wet dreams._ He looked at the clock- 6:30 am. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he got up to take a shower.

After a shameful wank and a cold shower he came back into his room he saw a small tawny owl sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Winston." He'd recognize Lily's owl anywhere. He had a unique pattern on his face and his orange brown color was different than any other owls he'd seen. He excitedly took the letter off Winston's leg and stroked his head.

 _James,_

 _I'm sorry I ran off the other night, I can explain. Also, since we are head girl and boy, I think it might be good to meet to discuss a few things before term begins. Let me know when you are free if you'd like to get together._

 _-Lily_

He read the short letter several times. He laughed at her tiny, messy handwriting. There were several lines scratched out. He went to his desk and took out his quill.

 _Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at 2 pm tomorrow_

He scribbled his message on the back of her letter and attached it to Winston's leg. He jumped up in excitement. He couldn't believe that she had asked to meet him. He skipped breakfast, deciding a fly on his broom was an order.

"PRONGS! Come down here!" Sirius called down from below. "You've got a letter." James flew down at full speed toward Sirius, almost knocking him off his feet. He smoothly dismounted and grabbed the letter.

 _See you then._

"YES!" James punched the air.

"What? What is it?"

"Mr. Padfoot, I am going out with Lily Evans tomorrow," He smirked.

"Really? And how did you manage that?" Sirius asked as they walked toward the house.

"I didn't. _She_ asked _me."_

"No way. What'd you do? Confund her?"

"She did! Well she said we should 'talk about out head duties' but she also wants to explain why she ran away the other night. So I don't know, it's not _exactly_ a date."

"Yeah, Prongs, I wouldn't get your hopes up on shagging Evans based on that."

"Ah, but we'll be alone together, which is when I can turn on my charm. _Then_ she'll go out with me again and eventually realize she's loved me all along."

"Sounds like you've got a plan. Good luck mate." He clapped James on the back and sauntered off.

* * *

James arrived early the next day and waited anxiously in front of the ice cream parlor. At 2:01, he saw her walking down Diagon Alley toward him. She wore jean cut off shorts and a loose tank top that had the cover of a Rolling Stones album on it. He wild hair was in a ponytail, and she looked just as beautiful as ever. She saw him and waved.

"Hey Lilypad."

She laughed, "Lilypad? Really?"

"I suppose that wasn't the most creative of nicknames. How are you?" He asked as they walked into Fortescue's.

"I'm okay. Busy I guess," She sighed.

"Do you work?"

Lily nodded. "Me and Alice work at The Leaky Cauldron."

"That sounds fun."

"That's one way to put it. Tom is a good boss but he can be hard on us. The tips are good too, especially when we're willing to flirt a bit with the customers. But its not like we are getting free drinks the whole time; just a few."

"Wow. Well I'll have to come visit. See you ladies in action." Lily giggled.

"Yes you should." They laughed and then ordered their ice cream. After a bit of debate, Lily let James pay for her.

"Do you work?" Lily asked when they sat down.

"Kind of. I help my mum at her office sometimes when he needs me. She works for the ministry." James shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. He never had to think about money, and didn't think about the fact that most people actually worked to earn their money. "Um, Lily?"

"Hm?" She had her spoon in her mouth.

"Why did you run away, you know, that night?" She sighed.

"I didn't want to. Well, a part of me didn't want to…" She blushed, "but suddenly another part of me set off this siren in my head. I know you've changed, James. And I like you; I think you're great. I suppose the other night I got scared, because I have a hard time forgetting the past."

"Oh." James frowned.

Lily laughed at his disappointment. "But my friends have convinced me to get over it. They want me to give you a chance." James almost screamed. _Calm down, she didn't say she would._

"And?"

"And I reckon the world is turning upside down, so at this point, why not?" She laughed. His heart skipped a beat.

James smiled. "Yeah. Why not?" They had both finished their ice cream and sat in silence for a moment. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. It's a little busy today but…"

"No, I have somewhere else to show you." Lily eyed him suspiciously but took his hand as they disapparated.

* * *

Lily looked around when she got her bearings. James had taken her to a beautiful forest with some of the tallest oak trees she had ever seen. They were in the middle of a clearing and the sun was breaking through. A large stream ran along a path leading through the trees. It was something out of a fairy tale.

"What is this place?"

James looked around. "It's just a place I come sometimes. You know, when I want to think."

"It's beautiful. The forest is my favorite. It can be so peaceful, and I love the smells, and sounds." She closed her eyes for a moment to let herself feel the sun.

"I know. It's like a different world out here. I feel so free." He looked at her and cleared his throat. This was the first time they were having a deep conversation.

Lily smiled and stood up. "So how 'bout that walk?"

* * *

He smirked "C'mon, this way." He was took her hand and lead her away from the clearing. The path, although small, was still paved.

They walked and talked until dusk. James had been nervous at first, but talking to Lily turned out to be as easy as talking to Sirius. They actually had a lot more in common than he thought. And to his incredible relief, she didn't pull away when he took her hand.

When the sun started to go down they had arrived at the clearing again at sat on a log. Lily created a small fire for them.

"So..." she smiled.

"So...this has been really fun Lils," James said.

"Has been? What, are you done with me for the day?" Lily laughed.

"Of course not. I've got a plan to kidnap you so you'll be my prisoner."

"Oh really?" She folded her arms.

"Yes, and you will be chained to my bed so I can ravish you any time I want." Lily laughed but James also noticed her cheeks go red.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She got up and ran toward the trees. He laughed and ran after her, but to his surprise she wasn't anywhere to be found.

He kept walking and looked around. "Lily?" Suddenly something fell on him and he was knocked to the ground.

"Now you're my prisoner," Lily said. She was lying on top of him with her hands on either side of his face. _Fuck, she was so sexy. Who knew she was so wild?_

James laughed. He could easily get out of her hold, but he wasn't in a rush to get out of a position where Lily Evans was basically straddling him. "I reckon I am. Will you be ravishing me now Mistress Lily?"

She leaned in so their lips were less than an inch away. "All in good time," she smirked and kissed his cheek. She went to get up but James grabbed her arms and rolled them over so he was the one pinning her now.

"I don't want to wait." He whispered in a husky tone. And he kissed her softly, releasing her arms. He went to pull away but she moved her hands to his neck to deepen the kiss. He used one of his arms to support himself so he was no longer putting all of his weight on her. The other was on her hip, where her top had ridden up and there was a bit of bare skin. He pulled away to kiss her neck and nibble her ear, while shifting so one of his legs was between both of hers. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

James decided her sighs were a good sign and began to move his hand further up her shirt. He started to kiss her again, their tongues doing the waltz, as his hand reached her breast. He squeezed them and attempted to play with her nipple through her bra.

"James..." He loved the way she said his name. He couldn't help but thrust his erection against her. He pulled down her bra and began pinching and playing with her nipples. _Get a hold of yourself James, or something truly embarrassing will happen._

"Oh god James! James stop!" He pulled away and sat up, nervous.

"What?" Lily's eyes were closed; she looked disheveled.

"We have to stop before...before we can't stop." James' face fell.

"Oh."

"I fancy you James, but I want to take this slow. To really give you a chance, I have to like you for more than what you can do in the sack, right?" She smirked.

"Ugh. I suppose..." Deep down James agreed with her, but a certain part of his anatomy loathed that theory. _At least she finally agreed to go out with you._

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me?" They got up and started walking toward the clearing again.

"Is that a joke?"

"No. I mean, I know you think I'm pretty, but what made you decide to ask me out all those times? Do you actually fancy me or was it just the chase?"

"Lily, I don't fancy you. I'm crazy about you, and it was never about the chase. I was just an idiot. You are so different from any other girl. You're clever and funny, and you're incredibly loyal. You are stubborn and short-tempered, but also the kindest person I know. But I know there's so much more to you and I want to learn it all."

"Oh," Her cheeks we pink.

"And Lily? You are not pretty. You're a goddess."

"You are full of it James Potter, but I'll take the compliment."

James laughed. "Come on, I'm starving. How about some dinner?"

"Sounds great. I know a place." She took his hand and off they went.

* * *

They arrived at a pizza place called 'Millie's' and got a table. James wasn't expecting this, but was delighted.

"Shall we share? What do you like on your pizza?"

"Hmm, alright. I'm a meat girl. Pepperoni, sausage, whatever."

"As am I. Meat lovers it is." James said and Lily laughed. James ordered them a large pizza.

Lily giggled. "We'll never finish a large have you seen the size of those things?"

"No, but I'm a growing teenage boy Lily. I know my amazing quidditch body doesn't look like I could, but I bet I could easily finish one of these pies."

"If you say so, Potter." Lily giggled.

* * *

James finally got home at around 11:00 pm. He had finished the pizza, and now he was regretting it. He rubbed his stomach as he sat down on the couch, but smiled as he reflected on the past few hours. _Best. Day. Ever._

"So I take it your plan worked out?" Sirius came up behind him.

"I think I'm in love with her."

"So you've just been taking the piss for the last four years? Thanks for putting us through that mate."

"No, I'm serious this time. It's not just a crush. She's incredible."

"Well, good for you Prongs. I'm off to bed." He started to walk away.

"I'm gonna marry her, Padfoot."

"Well then I hope she's okay with me being best man. Otherwise we'll have problems."

James laughed. _Yes._ He thought. _I will marry Lily Evans some day._


	4. Teasing and Traveling

Ch. 4 Teasing and Traveling

"So, tell me everything. How did it go?" Alice practically attacked Lily when she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron the next day.

Lily laughed. "Actually, it went really well. I guess I should thank you. We had a great time."

"That's all you're going to give me?" _God, my friends are nosy._ Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you what happened. Let me just get these drinks to those blokes before Tom yells at us." She came back a minute late and saw Alice waiting anxiously behind the bar, two bottles of butterbeer opened. Lily took one. "Well, we met at Fortescue's for ice cream. Then we went for a walk in this beautiful forest that he took me to, and we just talked for hours."

"A forest?"

"Yeah, I don't know where he found it, but I'm already dying to go back there. It was incredible."

"You don't think he knows? About, you know, speckles?" Alice gave Lily a concerned look.

"No. How could he?" _I didn't even think of that._

"Hm. So did he take you home then? Give you a goodnight kiss?" Alice smiled. Lily giggled.

"Not exactly…" And Lily told her about the kiss in the woods, skipping over certain details, then described the dinner.

"Wow. Impressive first date."

"I suppose." Lily took a sip of her butterbeer, thinking.

"You _suppose?_ You guys had a plan to go out for ice cream and ended up spending like 8 hours together!" Lily smiled.

"You're right. I reckon it was pretty great. It's just odd. There haven't been a lot of guys I've actually fancied like this. And I never thought James would be one of them."

"Awww wittle Lily is in loovvveeee."

"I am _not_ in love!" Lily playfully shoved Alice.

"You are so smitten…" Alice kept teasing. "You want to kiss him; you want to feel him…" Lily started throwing dinner rolls at Alice, who now held her tray up as a shield, but continued. "You want to marry him him…"

"Shut up, I do not!"

"You want to lick him…" Alice made a vulgar gesture then took one of the taps and started spraying Lily.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tom came in and looked at the dinner rolls all around the floor and a Lily, who's front was covered in some sort of mead. The girls just looked at each other. "Clean this up, and those rolls are coming out of your pay!"

When he walked away, Alice muttered "Worth it." Lily laughed and cleaned herself with her wand, then helped Alice with the rolls.

When they stood up, two familiar faces were looking at them from the other side of the bar.

"Well that was quite a scene. I would have come here sooner if I'd known it was this exciting in the Leaky Cauldron," Sirius Black said.

Lily went bright red. "Definitely not this exciting all the time. Uh…how much did you guys hear?" _Please please say you just came in._

"Just in time for Tom to yell at you. Why were you guys attacking each other?" Sirius asked.

"Oh look! New customers!" Lily ran as fast as she could toward the table where they sat down.

"Okay…Now, how 'bout a couple firewhiskeys Alice?"

"Coming right up." Lily came back with a couple empty glasses.

"Pour me one too." Lily sighed. She took it and drank it all in one gulp.

"Easy there Evans, your still on the job."

"Piss off Black." James laughed.

"When do you ladies get off?" Lily knew the question was really meant for her, but she supposed he wanted to sound casual. It was sweet.

"Oh, it is slow tonight, and we've only got an hour left. James why don't you walk Lily home? I can close up." _She is such a deviant._

"You sure, Al?"

"Of course! Sirius can help me." She nudged him in the side.

"Oh, er- yeah I'm going to stay for a few more drinks anyway."

"Alright then. Lily?" James asked.

"Let me just put this away." She hung up her apron and put her tray away and met him in front. To her surprise, he slid his hand around her waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi." He smiled. Lily loved that he did that.

"Hey." She realized she recognized his smell. He smelled like that forest. It was delightful.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But yes."

"Do you want to _lick_ me?" She looked at him in horror. He burst out laughing.

"Wait…but you said you didn't come in until- oh bugger! Lily shoved him then put her face in her hands.

"Oh c'mon, I'm just teasing Lils." He removed her hands. Her cheeks were bright red.

"I'm going to kill Alice."

"Actually I think you should thank her for letting you leave early. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her more fiercely than she was prepared for. He pulled away and smirked. He took her hand and started walking more briskly.

"James! Where are we going?" For some reason, Lily felt the need to speak in a quiet voice.

"Ready?" She shrugged but nodded, knowing what was coming. He disapparated them.

She landed on soft ground and heard the sound of… _waves?_ She looked around. It was dark but she could feel sand beneath her feet and the light of the moon was reflected on an ocean. She looked up and saw a sky filled with stars. In London, you could rarely see many stars because of the clouds and the fact that they were in a city.

"Where have you taken me now?" She asked.

"Well, were in the French Riviera, and that's the Mediterranean." He pointed to the water behind them.

"You're kidding."

"No. This is, uh, sort of a private beach."

"Private? Meaning…"

"My family kind of owns this. There's a house back there, but they couldn't make it too close to the water because of the tide." _He owns a beach? Who the hell am I dating?_

"If I didn't know any better James Potter, I'd say you were trying to impress me with your money."

"Shit, Lily that's not…" He started to say.

"James, I'm teasing. I know you know me better than to try that." She lay down on the sand and looked up at the stars. "This can't be real." James chuckled and lay down next to her, folding his hands behind his head.

"It better be." Lily moved so her head was resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I should be getting home." She said after a while.

"Just a little longer?" James pleaded.

"Alright. It's not like anyone notices when I get back anyway." After another few minutes Lily stood up and started stripping. James sat up on his elbows and looked at her in amazement.

"Uh, Lils? What happened to waiting?" She looked back at him and laughed.

"We're not having sex you twit." She rolled her eyes as she she pulled her pants down, revealing a pair of silk blue panties that matched her bra. " _I_ am going for a swim in the ocean. And you are more than welcome to join me." She winked at him and ran toward the water.

* * *

James fell back on the sand as he watched the beautiful figure run towards the water. He decided he should probably join her, so he stripped down to his Puddlemere United boxers as ran into the water after her. When he got in, he saw her floating around with her eyes closed, enjoying the waves. He swam towards her and just as he was about to reach her, he went under water and grabbed her waist. He made sure her head was still above water but he dragged her around for a moment to scare her, and then came up for air.

Lily turned and saw his face. "James Potter! Do not scare me like that!" She splashed his face with salt water. He laughed.

"I'm sorry, love. I couldn't resist." They circled each other and swam toward where it was shallow enough that they could both stand. Well, James could easily stand and Lily could stand on her tiptoes. James stopped swimming and stood up. Lily came to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I don't think I've ever seen your eyes without your glasses before. Can you see me clearly or am I blurry?"

James laughed. "When you are this close, I can see you."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to stay this close." She said as her legs squeezed him tighter.

"I reckon so." With the water making her so light, she didn't need to be held up, but his hands were squeezing her butt anyway. James kissed her neck.

She was making the most wonderful sounds as he kissed her neck and moved up her jaw. Finally their lips met. Immediately he thrust her tongue inside her. Eventually he moved his mouth down to her neck again and then licked her. Lily squeaked. "Mmmm, salty." James said and Lily giggled.

He moved his mouth back up to hers and they made out under the moonlight for a while. James didn't want to push his luck so he didn't make a move to go any further. However, the feeling of their chests pressed against each other and her legs wrapped around him still felt amazing. Finally they walked to shore and dressed.

"I can't believe you took me to France." Lily said when they apparated to the front of her house.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can go during the day sometime." James smiled.

"I think I'd like that." Lily gave him a quick kiss and tiptoed inside her house.


	5. A Birthday on the Beach

_Again, I don't own Harry Potter or these characters, just playing with them._

Ch. 5 A Birthday on the Beach

Lily woke up the next morning feeling light as a feather. She was so happy she didn't even acknowledge Petunia's rude comments about how her hair looked in the morning.

"Lily, dear?" Grace Evans was curvy, like her second daughter. However, her face looked much more like Petunia's. They both had blonde, silky waves and long necks with thin lips.

"Yes, mum?" Lily was twirling around the kitchen getting her food for breakfast.

"We have to go dress shopping today." Lily was pulled out of her daze.

"Do we have to?" Lily moaned. Petunia scoffed and left the room.

"Yes, darling. We've put it off long enough. School starts in a week and we must buy it before you leave in case there is a need for alterations."

"She doesn't even want me to be there."

"Don't be silly. You're her sister. Just because the two of you have grown apart doesn't me she doesn't want you at her wedding." Lily rolled her eyes. Petunia and her hadn't just grown apart. Ever since Lily got her Hogwarts letter, Petunia had become more and more hostile toward her. Finally, Lily had given up trying to get back in Petunia's good graces, and ignored her every time she was called a "freak," or whatever unoriginal insults she had.

"Mum, I can do the alterations myself, and I'm sure the worse I look the happier Tuney will be anyway." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Petunia yelled and they heard her running down the hall toward the door. It was probably Vernon, her whale of a fiancé. She opened the door and Lily heard her say, "Oh, hello."

"Good morning, you must be Petunia." Lily recognized the voice and for the second time that morning was taken off guard. She ran into the loo as fast as she could to splash some water on her face. There was nothing she could do about her hair.

"Lily!" Petunia screeched. "Someone is here to see you!" Lily finally found a clip and shoved some of her hair back so it would look a little tamed. She came to the door and saw him, perfectly dressed for the day and clean. _At least his hair is crazy, too._ "Ahem. Please don't linger here. I'm waiting on my fiancé to pick me up."

"You don't have to be so rude, Tuney. You could have invited him in. Hi James."

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Petunia was glaring at both of them so Lily shut the door in her face and went to sit on the porch bench. James took a seat next to her.

"Sleepyhead? It's only 10:30!" Lily realized she was still in her short boxers and tank top and blushed.

James laughed. "Ah but there is so much to do before we go back! Not a minute to waste."

"Actually I'm supposed to go dress shopping today."

"You will not. I am getting you out of it. Now go upstairs and get your skimpiest swimsuit on."

"James…" Lily looked unsure but she walked started to walk in.

"Scoot!" He gave her a tap on the arse. She giggled and ran up the stairs.

* * *

James walked into the kitchen to see Petunia and a woman that must have been her mother staring at him. "Er- hello. I'm James Potter." He held out his hand for her. Surprisingly, the woman threw her arms around him. She then realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"I am Grace Evans, and this is my daughter, Petunia. I apologize; I just got a little over-excited. Lily has never brought a boy home before. James laughed.

"It's lovely to meet you both. Don't apologize, although I'm not sure Lily will be happy. I came as a surprise today. You see, our friend is having a birthday party at our beach house in Cannes today and…"

"Cannes? As in Cannes, France? That's where you are going today?" Petunia looked shocked.

"Well if it's alright with you, Mrs. Evans?"

"That sounds like a wonderful time! And please, call me Grace."

"I'm sorry, but how do you plan on taking a day trip to the French Riviera?" Lily came down the stairs in her beach clothes as she asked this question.

"Well, you see Tuney, us _freaks_ can use our _you-know-what_ to get places across the world in a matter of seconds."

"Well, most of the people are planning on staying the night at the beach house. Actually, Lily, you and the girls could go to Paris tomorrow and go dress shopping there, if that's alright, Grace?" At this Petunia stomped out of the room. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That would be great, James! Thank you for being so considerate. Oh Lily you are going to have such a wonderful time. They'll have the best designers in Paris."

Fifteen minutes later, they were holding hands on the front stoop; Lily had a bag her other hand. James smiled and took them back to where they were just a few hours before. When they arrived, however, it looked like a completely different scene. Last night was so peaceful and serene. Today it looked like the complete opposite. A bunch of their friends had already arrived, as well as many people she recognized from Hogwarts. There was a Tiki Hut set up with a full bar behind it. People were swimming and tanning on the beach. There were even a few guys flying over the water tossing a quaffle around. James heard a loud engine and heard Sirius parking one of the Jet Skis. He walked toward them.

"Evans! Welcome to my birthday bash!" Lily laughed.

"Happy birthday Sirius. Although I thought you turned 17 in July?"

"He did." James said. "But we decided to combine our end of the summer party with his birthday this year. C'mon. You are wearing far too many clothes." James grabbed her bag and put it down as he stripped off his shirt.

Lily removed her cover up to reveal a white, very scanty bikini. It had no padding so her nipples could easily be seen through the flimsy fabric.

"Nice sideboob Evans." Sirius said.

"All for you Black. Just don't tell your best friend." She smirked as she reached down to put her clothes in her bag. The bottoms gave minimal coverage to her arse that James was checking out when he noticed something.

"You have a tattoo Lily?"

"What? Oh, yeah." She looked at her hip and pulled down the bikini strap so it could be seen. James and Sirius looked at it. It was the small outline of a doe. Nothing too detailed, but beautifully simple. Just then Lily lifted the strap back up and ran away. James and Sirius saw her tackle Mary and Marlene jump on top of the two of them.

"A doe?"

"I know. What are the chances? What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just likes deer. She said she loves the forest."

"Likely, mate." Sirius rolled his eyes. "We won't find out today though. Let's go get pissed."

The party went on for hours. Drinks got stronger, people got friskier. Alice and Lily went behind the bar and started whipping up some of the Leaky Cauldron specials while Mary stripped off her bikini top and began running around saying "I'm free! I'm free!"

James grabbed Lily by the waist, surprising her. "James! I told you not to do that!" He chuckled.

"Come on love, let's go for a ride." They ran toward the jet skis and hopped on one. "Ready?" He asked.

"Hit it!" Lily had her arms around him. He took off. They were hitting the waves at a rapid speed, the Jet Ski flying through the air. Suddenly, James turned too quickly and they both got thrown off the water vehicle.

"Lil?" James was treading water, worried for a second, until he heard laughter.

"James? You alright?" He swam over to her.

"Yeah, you?" Lily laughed.

"I'm good. But maybe I should drive." She giggled and splashed him.

* * *

Lily found that she was having the time of her life. When they got back to shore, the sun was just starting to set. It seemed like a second wave of people had arrived to the party as well. Mary had her top back on, much to many of the male guests' dismay. She also saw that a beach volleyball game had been set up, no doubt by the muggleborns of the crowd. Lily laughed as she saw some of her fellow classmates watching the game and trying to figure out the rules. She felt a tug on her hand and let James lead her to where a group of people were sitting in beach chairs around a bonfire.

"Okay, never have I ever done it in a bathroom." Marlene said. A few people from the group, including Mary and Sirius drank their shot.

"Come join us guys!" Alice waved Lily and James over. She was sitting on Frank Longbottom's lap and he had his arm around her waist. James pulled up a chair so they could do the same. Peter passed them shot glasses that magically filled up with a clear substance.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Sarah Beckett said. All the boys drank, as did Lily and Marlene. Sirius spit out his drink, which happened aimed right at Marlene.

"What! You two kissed?"

"I appreciate the spray Black. Really refreshing." She wiped her face. "Yes we did kiss. It was super steamy," Marlene winked. "…And you'll never hear the story."

"Hot." Remus said dazedly. Everyone laughed.

"Your turn, Prongs." The group turned to look at James.

"Yeah _Prongs,"_ Lily teased, "what haven't you done?"

"Hmmm. Never have I ever had a threesome." Sirius drank, as did Marlene. Lily paused when she saw Marlene giving her a look. _She wouldn't._

" _Lilikinssss_ don't be shy. I think you're forgetting a certain night last summer." Lily went beet red and glared at Marlene. It wasn't affecting her at all, however. The girl simply wiggled her eyebrows back.

"Marlene McKinnon, I'll kill you." And took her shot _._ But at that moment she felt James shift beneath her and suddenly felt his erection pressing into her backside.

As the rest of the group started talking to each other and questioning Marlene about their threesome, James whispered in her ear, "I am so fucking turned on right now." Lily couldn't resist. She got off James.

"I think I'm going to go change out of this wet bathing suit..." She announced to the group and ran toward the house, knowing James would be right behind her.

When she reached the house, she was taken aback by its beauty. The two story vacation home stretched out and she figured two of her house in Cokeworth could fit inside. She opened the door and waited for James just inside.

* * *

James reached the house a minute after Lily, finding her waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him, and before she could say anything, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She immediately reciprocated, running her hands through his tangled, sandy hair. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. For a moment they stayed in that position, and then James started carrying her up the stairs. He pulled away for a minute to see where he was going and she sucked on his neck. _How did she always know exactly what to do?_

James finally reached his room and walked straight toward the bed, throwing her down on it. Lily used her elbows to push herself to the head of the bed, where there were an excessive amount of pillows. James lowered himself down on top of her and let her feel his throbbing bulge. They kissed fiercely and their hips started to move in unison.

"Oh god, James don't stop." He could almost feel the outline of her through the flimsy material of her bathing suit, and wanted so badly to feel her wetness again. One of his hands was on her hips where her tattoo was, the other grabbing handfuls of sheets, trying to control himself.

He started to trail his hand back up her stomach, but he was going painfully slow. He was nervous Lily would tense up again. However, to his surprise, Lily reached around and untied her bikini top, and revealing her luscious, full breasts. _She is not a girl,_ James thought, _she's a woman._ She was already panting. She nodded and he took one of the round tits in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, James. Please." She bit her lip. One of her hands ran its way through his hair and the other slithered down his chest. James paused for a moment and groaned as she reached inside of his shorts.

"Merlin, Lily." She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him. The feeling of her hand on him was unlike anything he had ever felt. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and kept squeezing her breasts. He couldn't help but thrust against her hand. _I am a selfish prat._ He thought. He hated himself but was past the point of return. Soon enough, he came; grunting and burying his head between her breasts. "Fuck, Lils. You didn't have to do that."

"I know; I wanted to." She kissed his forehead as the rest of his face was buried in her chest. He was so ashamed, but didn't want to ruin the mood.

"I want to make you feel that amazing." James grabbed the side of her bottoms and pulled them down. He moved his body back up so he could kiss her neck as she started sighing in anticipation. Lily kicked the white bikini off the bed. _How did I get to be so lucky? I am actually in bed with Lily Evans, completely naked._ James trailed his hand up her inner thigh, teasing her.

Lily closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Please." James didn't need her to ask twice. He shoved two fingers inside of her and found she was already very wet. He began to slowly pump them in and out while using his thumb to play with her clit. "James! Fuck!" He loved the way she screamed his name. She started grinding against his hand and he added a third finger. His pumping grew faster and faster and he could feel her beginning to tighten around his hand. His other hand was playing with her nipples, switching from on side to the other.

Finally, she screamed and went over the edge. James' fingers felt her clamp around them as she grabbed the sheets in total ecstasy. When he was sure she was finished, he pulled his fingers out. Lily watched as he licked them and tasted her on his hand.

When Lily caught her breath she said, "There is no way I made you feel that amazing." James laughed.

"My dear, you have no idea." And he finally got off of her and lay on the bed. She cuddled up next to him.

"There you are!" James heard a voice say as she woke up. They must have dozed off.

"Padfoot! Get out!" James attempted to cover her up. Sirius did not leave, but turned around so he faced the wall.

"I will not. It is my birthday party and you are about to miss the cake."

"Sirius, leave so I can dress. We'll be out in 5 minutes, I promise" Lily said. He scoffed and left. Lily began to put on high waisted jean shorts and a royal blue bandeau top.

"Ready?" James said.

"Sorry James, but I think we are going to have to miss the cake. I have plan." Lily smirked.


	6. Filibuster's and Frills

Ch. 6 Filibuster's and Frills

"You have a _plan_?" James asked her. Lily nodded. "A plan for what?"

"Well, I didn't give Sirius a birthday present, and I think he would appreciate this. And I know you're annoyed that he interrupted our post-coital bliss, so missing his birthday cake will be our little revenge."

"Okay, but this better be good because that cake looked delicious."

"You will still be able to have the cake. We can pull this together in a few minutes. I assume you have Filibuster's Firework's around here somewhere?" James started to understand her and smiled.

"Would I be a marauder if I didn't?"

"Well what are you waiting for? We need as much as we can get." James led her to the stash and she looked at it in wonder. They proceeded to bring out every single firework he had outside and place them in the sand. They were still far enough back where no one could see them.

"Are you sure we need all of them?" James looked a little disheartened.

"It's Sirius' birthday, he will want nothing less than extraordinary." Lily said as she started transfiguring the colors shapes of the fireworks and then charming them to set up and go off at the right time. Finally, as they heard a loud and sloppy "Happy Birthday" song begin, Lily said "Its time." She waved her wand at the fireworks and they began briskly walking toward the crowd, trying to act casual.

Sirius opened his mouth to call Lily and James out for being late when a giant 'boom' interrupted the scene. Everyone looked at the sky as the fireworks began to go off. James had to admit he was impressed with Lily's spellwork. All different colors and shapes went off and twirled around in the sky. A Gryffindor lion was chasing people around the beach. There were even crude fireworks, with lingerie clad women who walked up to Sirius and 'kissed' his cheek then disappeared into the night. The show went on for fifteen minutes. Finally, "Happy Birthday Sirius" blew up among the stars, with a giant dog running around the words, upon James' request.

"Well that was strange." James said pretending he didn't know where they came from, but smirking.

"How did you…?" Sirius started.

"Lily's idea. Thank her." James said. Lily blushed.

"I didn't get you a present, so, yeah. Happy birthday."

"I loved it. You are brilliant Lils, we could use you for some of our pranks this year. Did you dip in to our stash of Filibuster's?" Sirius looked at James.

"Er- a bit." James scratched the back of his neck.

"We used it all. Sorry!" Lily laughed and ran away to avoid the row.

"Lily Evans that was marauder's property!" Sirius yelled, but he was laughing.

* * *

Lily ran away to let the boys have a moment and grabbed a piece of cake. _Yum, chocolate on chocolate._ Mary came up next to her, with the arm of some boy Lily didn't recognize around her shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you later, darlin.'" She winked at him and shrugged off the guys arm so she could have some girl time with Lily.

"And who is that?"

"Damien something. He's in Hufflepuff. Sixth year." Mary shrugged, smiling.

Lily laughed. "Going for the younger men now? I love it Mary."

"So you and James then?"

"Yep. I suppose it was a good idea to listen to you girls after all."

"You guys are great together. I bet he's such a good boyfriend."

Lily laughed. "I bet he's…" She trailed off. _Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet. True, they had only been on two dates, but it felt like more._ "Mary, I don't know if he's my boyfriend. Does he have to ask me or something?" Mary giggled. The truth was, Lily had never had a real boyfriend. She had gone on dates but she hadn't been in an actual relationship before. She had never liked anyone enough to go on more than one of two dates with them.

"Well, from what Alice has told me, it seems like you guys like each other a lot. I mean, its no secret that James has been in love with you since day one. So I think you should assume that by the time we get back to school, he'll be calling you his girlfriend."

"So should I expect him to ask me?" Lily felt silly; she had never known so little about something before, and she never felt so inadequate.

"Some boys do. Some think you should just know and start saying it."

"Huh. Okay, thanks Mary."

"Anytime, speckles. Now I have to go find my fellow before he thinks I've ditched him."

"Have fun." Lily laughed.

James walked up to Lily, seeing her yawn when Mary walked away.

"Come on love, I think its past our bed time and it looks like Sirius has finally succumbed to the firewhiskey." They looked up and saw Remus and Peter walking toward the house with a limp body levitating behind them. A few people were following.

When they got to the house many of the bedrooms were already taken. Thankfully, James had locked his room earlier so they were able to sleep on his comfortable king size bed while others had to transfigure furniture into mattresses.

* * *

"Up up up!" He heard clapping. _This is a dream._ James thought. _No one is actually waking me up right now._ "Come on, we can't have the head boy and girl being skivers. Lily, I know you can hear me; you have to get up. We are going to Paris today!" James opened his eyelids halfway and saw the figure of Marlene Mckinnon leaning over them. She was in workout clothes and must have gone for a run. He knew that she did this every morning at Hogwarts, but after yesterday, he had no clue how anyone's body could handle that. He supposed that was why she was one of the best quidditch players in the school.

"Marlene…" He heard Lily say. "I don't think I can make it to Paris today."

"I had a feeling you would say that. Drink this and take a shower. We're leaving in an hour." Lily threw a pillow at her but took the drink. James knew it was a hangover potion, and hoped there would be some left over for him.

"Any more of that McKinnon?"

"Don't worry, Sirius whipped up several batches and I convinced him to share his personal stash. We've got a lot of hungover people downstairs."

"Wonderful." James could only imagine what sort of clean up job he had to look forward to today. He slowly got out of bed, and Lily followed suit after chugging the drink.

"Come down when you're ready, Lils. We've got the whole day planned. Our friends Coco Chanel, Louis Vuitton and Christian Dior await!" She pranced out the door. Lily rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

"She will kill me if I buy this." Lily said, looking in the mirror. They were in the third boutique of the day, and she was trying on a floor length, midnight blue dress. The material was flowing and smooth, and it fit her curves in all the right places. It had a slit down the left leg that would be quite revealing when she walked or danced. It had a scoop neckline with off the shoulder sleeves.

"Okay, I'll buy it." Marlene said. "But either way, you _have_ to wear that." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful, guys. But I can't. She already hates me! The least I can do is buy a dress that makes me blend in. I _should_ be buying an ugly dress."

"Lily. Your sister is an ugly twat. No offense."

"Thanks, Mar."

"Anytime."

"I'm still not buying the dress. I can't afford it anyway. What about the pink one?" Lily suggested, despite knowing that pink was a terrible color on her. Her friends looked at each other.

"That one was…nice." Alice smiled. Lily sighed. _She is a terrible liar._

The search went on for another two hours until Lily found a tea length purple dress with a lace pattern. It was quite pretty and flattering, but definitely not even close to as beautiful as the blue one. It satisfied Lily and the girls approved.

"I'm exhausted." Mary said, sitting on a bench when they left the store with Lily's dress. The girls had been shopping around Paris for hours without a break. Marlene had about ten bags, but she shrank the clothes fit into one. Mary had a fair amount of bags as well. Even Alice had bought a fancy pair of shoes.

"One more stop ladies. Then lunch." Marlene led them down the street and into a lingerie store.

"We should've known." Alice said to Lily.

Mary was beaming. "Marlene, you are brilliant."

"I know. Now come on. Lily isn't the only one who needs to freshen up her lingerie drawer."

"Who said anything about me?"

"No one. But since you recently scored yourself a boy toy who happens to be one of the most coveted boys in school, I think it's a given."

"Oh." Lily blushed. She had nice sets of panties and bras, but nothing like this store. It was an abundance of lace and frills and straps and bows. Practicality would not be a word used to describe the undergarments surrounding her.

"Let's get started then! I think I'm going to get a new nightie." Marlene pondered out loud. She started handing things to Lily, who started laughing as they got skimpier and skimpier. She was saying things like, "James will love this one…" and "yes, this one is definitely necessary."

By the time they were finished, Lily had three sets and two nighties. She didn't even count the amount Marlene bought. Mary bought a set of red lingerie with stockings to match, and Alice invested in a simple but sexy black brassiere and black silk panties.

"James is going to lose his mind when he sees you in those Lily." Alice said, giggling. They sat down in a café and ordered lunch.

"And you're sharing a dorm with him! You are going to drive him mad."

"Trust me, I think he's going to drive me mad first. I really want to be with him but I don't want to act like a slag. I mean if it's a real relationship, I should make him wait, right?"

"Lily, do what you want. Who cares if you've only been out a couple times? If it feels right, go for it. You are never one to care about what other people think; why would you start now?" Marlene said.

"You're right. I just don't know if getting physical will interfere with getting to know him properly."

"I think you're overthinking it." Alice replied.

"As you do with most things." Marlene added.

"Love the support, ladies." Lily said as she grabbed a piece of bread from the basket on the table.

* * *

"Merlin, I'm knackered." Peter said, plopping down on the couch. The boys were back at the house and had just finished cleaning up. It took three hours to get all the people out of the house so they could start, and even then they kept coming across stragglers still passed out as they cleaned.

"Me too. I still don't understand why we couldn't have asked the house elves to do it. They would have been happy to help." Sirius complained. James' house elves, Lotty and Shelt, were a married couple that loved serving the Potters. They were technically free elves, but they enjoyed their work and did not want to leave. In this situation, however, James told the boys he felt guilty and a bit ashamed about the state of the house, and thought that Lotty and Shelt would be horrified, so they would have to clean it themselves.

"Trust me Sirius, they will be helping. We can only do so much. They'll be here tomorrow to get every nook and cranny that we missed. And I'm guessing there are plenty those."

Sirius gave him a snort as if to say he did an amazing cleaning job.

"I wonder how the girls are doing. Think they're having fun in Paris?" Remus said as he sat next to Peter.

"No, its probably dreadful there. Its not like they are in one of the most beautiful and romantic cities in the world." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

"I think Padfoot needs a little cat nap." James said, pretending to whisper to Remus.

"Excuse me, I am a canine, not a feline." They all chuckled.

"Where do you think they are right now?" Peter asked.

"My favorite place- Aubade." Sirius said dreamily.

"Aubade?"

"A high end lingerie boutique. If the French know anything, it's sexy undergarments."

"Padfoot, you have a one-track mind. And there is no way in hell that those girls went there. Can you picture Lily buying French lingerie?" James replied. _And now I'm thinking about Lily in naughty lingerie, hmm, if only._

"I think I would drop dead if I saw McKinnon in something from that store." Sirius was still looking dazed.

"How do you even know about it?"

"Don't you remember? Last summer, I dated that bird Terese from Beauxbatons? Wild minx she was."

"Ah, yes. Well, I think I'm going to have a nap. Wake me up if the girls come back here. Otherwise bugger off." James trudged upstairs and fell on his bed.


	7. Hot Heads

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

 **Ch. 7 Hot Heads**

The time had finally come. James was pulling his trunk through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ for the last time. Unlike many of the other seventh years however, he didn't feel reminiscent of sad. He had butterflies in his stomach. He felt like it was first year all over again, but better.

He was heading back to Hogwarts and Lily Evans was his girlfriend. Oh, and they would be living together. It didn't get much better than that. Yes, there was the war going on and other stressors in his life. But today, he decided to focus on the fact that he was the luckiest boy in the school. Scratch that. He was the luckiest boy in the world.

With Sirius in tow, he climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and found the designated Marauder's compartment. Peter had already made himself comfortable and was looking out the window.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey guys! James, don't you have to be in the prefects compartment Mr. Head Boy?"

"Oh, shut it. Lily said the meeting doesn't start until halfway through the train ride. I mean, what would there be to talk about for that long anyway?"

"Hey mates." Remus came in, looking tired and worn.

"Moony you look awful."

"Always the flatterer, Padfoot. Full moon is tomorrow night."

"Perfect! Our first adventure of the year." Sirius clapped him on the back.

* * *

Lily, running late as she always did on September 1st, ran through the barrier after saying a quick goodbye to her parents. When she was on the other side, she shrank her trunk so she could put it in her pocket while she ran on to the train. She took a deep breath of relief when she got up the steps just as the Hogwarts Express started to move.

"Lily!" Dorcas Meadowes, a sixth year Gryffindor called. She had been a prefect last year and the girls had become quite close.

"Dorcas! How was your summer?"

"It was great! But I suppose I'm happy to be back. Congratulations on head girl! I knew you would get it. How was yours?"

"Thanks. Um...mine was, eventful."

"And by eventful, do you mean the fact that you and James Potter have finally started dating?" Dorcas smirked.

"How did you know?" Lily blushed.

"Alice. But after the beach party, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew by the time we get to Hogwarts. Anyway, I should go put my trunk away, I'll see you later at the meeting!"

Lily laughed. Dorcas was nice and fun, but there was also something about her that made her so easy to get along with. Like how she didn't pry or make a big deal about dating James. Dorcas was the type to wait until Lily would come to her, and she found that refreshing.

Lily was looking for her friends compartment when she heard a loud voice call "Evans!" James had come out into the hall.

"We're back to surnames, Potter?" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're right, maybe we should save those for certain occasions now." He kissed her cheek. "Come on, everyone is back this way."

When they got to the Marauders' compartment and opened the sliding doors, Lily realized someone must have put an expansion charm on the little section of the train. There were at least ten people in there, all with plenty of room.

"Happy September 1st Lily!" Alice called. She was always excited about going back to school. She was stroking Frank's hair, who was laying down with his knees bent and his head in her lap.

Lily laughed. They made the perfect couple. "Thanks Alice. You too." The rest of the Marauders and the girls didn't bother saying a real hello since they had just seen her a few days ago. Marlene was caught up in putting makeup on; a floating makeup mirror in front of her. Sirius and Peter were playing a game of exploding snap, and Mary was reading while Remus was already fast asleep on her shoulder.

Benjy Fenwick, who had been pulling out his books, stood up and gave Lily a big bear hug. "Thanks for finally saying yes, Lil. It makes all those years of listening to this wanker cry over you worth it." Lily looked at James, whose cheeks were red with fury. "Okay, he didn't actually cry, but there was a fair amount of moaning." Lily laughed.

"Good to see you too, Benjy. Now we'll leave you alone so you can do the homework that you've put off until now." Lily gave him a fake McGonagall stern look.

"Yes, Ms. Head Girl." He saluted her and sat back down. James took Lily's now normal sized trunk and put it away while she sat down. He put his arm around her and they sat for a minute watching their friends.

"So, are you ready to take on your new role? We never did go over anything for the meeting." Lily asked.

"Remus told me a lot, but I think you might have to take the lead on the first meeting." He blushed. Lily knew he wouldn't admit to being nervous, but it was adorable seeing him like this. "You know, just so I can get the feel of things."

"You're a natural leader. You have nothing to worry about." She gave him a peck on the lips, but as she pulled away James grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Ew. Get a room guys." Marlene said. James finally let go of Lily.

"How long do you think this honeymoon stage will last?" Sirius asked, looking at Marlene. Lily looked at James and giggled.

"It'll never end." Mary said. The group looked at her. "I mean, the sexual tension has been building up for three years. Trust me, once they start shagging, we won't want to be around them." She went back to reading.

"Hello, we're right here. And I think we have a bit more control than that, Mary." Lily said, although she wasn't sure she believed it.

"Would you like me to enlighten the boys on some confessions you made in Paris?"

"No!" Lily said at the same time Sirius said, "Yes!"

"Mary, I'm never telling you anything about my love life again. And I think I'm going to go to the prefect's compartment early if you guys are done chastising James and I. Marlene, Mary, you are the queens of PDA. And Sirius Black, don't get me started on you. So the next time you have a problem with me kissing my boyfriend, keep it to yourselves!" Lily stormed out.

* * *

"Hey." He found her leaning against the window of the luxurious compartment, red faced with anger. She looked at him and smiled. James came and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. "So, boyfriend, huh?"

Lily blushed. "Oh, I - well- er…"

"Lils, I'm kidding. Of course I'm your boyfriend. But you know what that means?" Lily gave him a questioning look. "You are my girlfriend. Lily Evans is officially the girlfriend of James Potter. Wow, I can't believe I'm saying that out loud and it's in the present tense. And it's true."

"You know you've seen me naked right?"

"Just let me have this moment." He said, grinning.

"Of course, you are more moved by the fact that I called you my boyfriend than the fact that I've given you a hand job. Well technically, I've also gone down on you, but that was Lola. " _Was Lily purposely saying all of these dirty things?_

"Mmm… but the same wonderful mouth." Their lips were inches away. James heard the blinds shut and the door lock. Lily dropped her wand to the floor and put her arms around his neck.

"I believe it's you that has the magical tongue." Lily smirked and James pounced. He pulled her off his lap and laid her down. He smiled and kissed her hungrily, hovering over her. She bent her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her skirt rode up when she did this to reveal a lacy pink thong with a tiny bow on the front. James started grinding his hips, feeling the heat between her legs and letting her feel his rock hard knob.

He kissed her neck then asked, "Will anyone come in?"

"No," she said, fluttering her eyes "I put a distraction charm on the compartment and locked it. And the meeting isn't for another two hours."

"Perfect." James replied. Suddenly, he grabbed her thighs to unwrap them from around his waist and stood up. Lily looked at him, pouting. He smirked.

James grabbed her hips and moved her body to face forward with her feet on the ground. He then knelt down and spread her legs apart.

"James," she sighed. It was all she could manage in her lust as she moved to the edge of the seat to give him better access.

James was going to explode, but he was dying to taste her. Slowly, he tickled his fingers up her inner thigh and pulled down the sexy knickers she had been wearing. And, without warning, he dove in.

"Oh my god! Fuck!" His head was buried under her skirt as he began licking up and down her slit, which was already glimmering with wetness. He then buried his tongue inside her and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Even though she had put a silencing charm on the compartment, her natural reaction in the middle of a train was to keep quiet.

James was hitting all the right spots, however, and staying quiet was getting increasingly difficult. When he added a finger along with his tongue, she couldn't help it.

"James! Oh god James, don't stop!" She could feel herself getting close and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pushing him further. She finally gave a muffled scream, thrusting against James tongue and fingers and came.

James pulled his head from under her skirt. "My god Lily, you are the most incredible creature I've ever laid eyes on." She barely heard him. She was still out of breath from her orgasm, looking completely dazed.

"Magical. Tongue." Was all that could come out of her mouth. After a few minutes she sighed and sat up again.

* * *

"Now we must do something about this before the meeting. No one will take a head boy seriously if he has a hard-on during the first meeting." She teased. In an impressive amount of time, she had worked his belt and pulled down his trousers and boxers to allow his cock to spring free.

James was in paradise as his girlfriend sucked him off. He couldn't help but hold her head so she would go deeper. He knew he wouldn't last long, but at this point he didn't care. After a few minutes of attempting to control, he exploded inside her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of his seed with a smile. He was going to die.

When they had composed themselves and sat back down. Lily picked up her wand to undo the charms she put on the compartment.

"I think they might be right, Lily. Now that we're together, I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to stop touching you." He nibbled her ear and she giggled.

"Well it's a good thing we're sharing a dorm then, isn't it?"

"Ahh yes. I can't wait to see the heads dorm." James pulled away and lay down with his head in Lily's lap. She took some papers out of her backpack.

"So, what shall we go over first? The meeting or what you are going to do about the Quidditch team?"

"What's wrong with the Quidditch team?"

"James, two players graduated. And I'm not so sure Caradoc will be up for playing this year." The Gryffindor seeker, Caradoc Dearborn was a very good flyer. However, in last year's final match he had taken a bludger to the head, falling off his broom and giving him several injuries. He still hunched a little from his broken ribs, which took the longest to heal.

"Nah. He'll be fine."

"Alright then. Shall we go over the names of the prefects then?"

"Hit me." James smirked.

"Remus told you all of them?"

"Yes."

"Alright, do Slytherins. All of them." Lily crossed her arms.

"Well we don't know the 5th years. But here it goes. 6th years are- Rodolphus Lestrange and Jennifer Parkinson. 7th years are Snivellus and the future Mrs. Malfoy." Lily laughed.

"Wait, Narcissa Black is marrying a Malfoy?"

"Lucius."

"Wow. Well, as much as I dislike those two, it'd be great if you could call them Severus and Narcissa when they are in our presence."

"He calls me Potter. I will be calling him Snape. But I'll promise not to call the slime-ball any names to his face. At least during Prefect meetings." Lily rolled her eyes, but she figured it was the most reasonable deal.

"Fair enough. How about the rest of the prefects?"

"No problem." James started saying names as if he was discussing the weather. "6th year Ravenclaws are Carolina Figg and Samuel Abbot, 7th are Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Hufflepuff 6th years are Bertha Jorkins and Tom Macmillan. 7th year Hufflepuffs are Joanna Clearwater and Amos Diggory. Last but not least, our lions. 6th years are Dorcas Meadowes and Michael Johnson. 7th are Emmeline Vance and Remus."

"Not bad, Potter."

"Thank you, my dear." They discussed for the next ten minutes about how to organize patrol schedules, Hogsmeade weekends, and other common heads' duties.

James sighed. "Now, moving on. If you know so much about quidditch, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should hold tryouts as soon as possible, so the new team has plenty of time to, well, work as a team."

"That's it? No other advice?"

"Well, I could tell you who I think are the proper choices, but I wouldn't want to sway the captain. After all, you're the expert."

"Fair enough, but I'd still like your opinion. I promise I won't let it change my decision, but it could help."

"If you insist. But this is just my theory; you know I'm complete rubbish at the sport. So it's possible my suggestions are complete rubbish too." James laughed and nudged her.

"You are also brilliant, so go on."

Lily thought for a moment. "You need a chaser and a keeper. And possibly a seeker. I think you should give Sirius another chance. He told me he's been practicing every day, but he's nervous because he doesn't want to pressure you to put him on the team. He knows he wasn't good enough last time, but I think he's improved a lot. Marlene is on the team as the other chaser. No need to replace her. For keeper, I think you'll have some good options. Emmeline is pretty good. But you may want to take on a younger seeker. I know there's one of two 5th years that would get the job done. Jimmy McKinnon is one of them. I mean, next year there will literally be no Gryffindor quidditch team if you don't get one or two young players. If Caradoc doesn't come back, I'd recommend doing the same for the seeker position."

"But what if the 7th years are better?"

"That's your decision. If it were fairly close, I personally would take the risk and make that sacrifice. Its called investing."

"Investing?"

"Yes, James. As much as you want the cup this year, wouldn't it also feel good to know you've trained some younger Gryffindors, bringing them success as well? You already have a good chance of winning it anyway. I don't see how it could hurt." James looked at her and grinned.

"Interesting."

"Something to think about."

"I like your ideas, Lils. And for the record, I've been playing with Sirius all summer and I've been trying to convince him to try out, so I'm glad he's considering it."

"Good. Now all we need is Marlene to ask him and that'll be the final push."

"Perfect." James gave her a high five then a peck on the lips. Just as he pulled away he heard the compartment door slide open. It was a Ravenclaw girl that Lily recognized but couldn't remember her name. She was the 5th year prefect, and she looked a little embarrassed at interrupting them. She had on her school robes, which James thought was silly since they still had at least two hours left.

"Crap! We are supposed to have our robes on before the meeting!" Lily half whispered to James. "Would you excuse us for a moment…"

"Hailey." The girl blushed.

"We'll be right back, Hailey." James winked at the girl as he grabbed his school robes and ran off behind Lily.

"Come on prince bloody charming." They stuffed themselves into the bathroom and changed quickly. They decided it would be best to face away from each other to prevent any temptations. They ran back to the compartment, pinning their badges on their robes on the way.

When they returned, three more prefects had arrived, and were sitting down next to Hailey. Luckily, Hailey had pulled out a book to read while they waited. One of the other prefects James did not recognize, but the other two were Hestia and Kingsley, the school's longest running couple. Kingsley asked Hestia to escort her to the Halloween feast during their first year, and the rest was history. Right now he had his arm around her shoulders and was playing with a loose strand of her hair as they talked.

"I'm Kingsley, this is Hestia. What's your name?" Kingsley asked the new prefect before James could speak up.

"Christian Jordan. Hufflepuff."

"Nice to meet you Christian. Apparently our head boy and girl have momentarily gone mute. They're James and Lily."

"Thanks. I know who they are." Christian replied with a little laugh.

"We haven't gone mute. I was just about to introduce myself, Kingsley." James said.

The rest of the group piled in within the next couple minutes. The tension was palpable between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, particularly Snape and James. Thankfully, there were no hexes or fists thrown, but the glares were something out of a horror film.

With the exception of a few hiccups and mumbled insults from the Slytherins, Lily felt the first meeting was a success. They managed to work out the first month's patrol schedules by doing a simple sign up sheet, and going over protocols for emergencies. Lily finished by reminding everyone to help the first years after the feast tonight and finding classes tomorrow.

* * *

When the prefects finally cleared out, James took a deep breath. "Well that wasn't so bad."

"I told you you'd be a natural. Now would you be a gent and go find us some food? I think we missed the trolley and I'm starving." Lily asked as she laid down.

"Well we musn't have that. Let me see what I have." Five minutes later, a little picnic was spread out before them. There were pretzels, chocolate frogs, treacle tarts, mini sandwiches, and butterbeer. As a pot of tea started steaming in mid air, Lily couldn't hide how impressed she was.

"You came prepared." Lily watched as the teapot poured itself into a cup.

"As I do for all occasions." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Must you make everything sexual?" Lily laughed. "But seriously, James. This is amazing. Thank you."

"Of course. I'll do anything for my _girlfriend._ " He squeezed her side. "We can't eat all the chocolate frogs though, I promised Moony I'd give him a few." Lily gave him an odd look.

"Moony…huh." She said, to herself, smiling.


	8. Lycanthropy and Animagi

**Ch. 8 Lycanthropy**

 _Why did I not figure it out earlier? It's so simple._ Lily thought to herself. _It's so obvious. Moony._

Lily was quiet throughout the feast. She had so many questions for James and couldn't wait to get back to their dorm to ask him. At this moment, she wasn't even thinking about the fact that they had their own dorm.

If she could, she would ask Remus, but Lily didn't think she could get him alone tonight. And she had to know. Tonight. So she waited patiently while the sorting hat sorted, everyone feasted, and Dumbledore made his beginning of the year announcements. Finally, when everyone stood up, Lily grabbed James' hand and started running.

"Eager are we?" James said when they reached a painting of a pride of lions. The male lion stood stoic, waiting for the password.

"What would you like the password to be?" The lion said in a deep voice.

"Hmmm…" Lily was impatiently waiting and knew James was trying to think of something clever, so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Speckles."

"Speckles it shall be. Enter." Lily entered, still tugging at James' arm. She couldn't help but notice how incredible the room was. It looked like a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room. The couch, instead of red suede, was brown leather with several red and gold throw pillows. Lily noticed that there was an exact replica of her favorite chair at home, except it was in better shape since it was new. It was a big, white armchair that could easily fit two people and when you sat down you sank in to the cushions as if they were made for you. After admiring this, Lily came back to her senses and grabbed James' hand before he could go look at his room.

Lily pulled him down on the couch, but sat up so he knew this was serious. "James, Remus is a werewolf, isn't he?" James looked horrified and nervous. "It's okay, I'm not mad. Well, I'm a little mad at Remus for thinking he couldn't trust me, but, well he is, right?"

James cleared he throat and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I suppose its been in the back of my mind for a while now, but when you called him Moony earlier it just clicked. I'm surprised I didn't see it earlier. Maybe I didn't want to. Poor Remus."

"Yeah."

"How did it happen?"

"Lils, I'd love to tell you everything, and I'm so happy you know now, but I think you should ask him about it. It's his story to tell."

"You're right." James smiled when she said this and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's finish the tour." He said after a few minutes of silence. He pulled off the couch and led her up a short flight of stairs. At the landing, there was a window looking directly at the quidditch pitch and a door to each side. On the left, the door was engraved with the words "Head Girl," and "Head Boy" was engraved in the door to the right.

They walked into James' room first. Lily wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. The room was about half the size of the Gryffindor bedrooms, which meant it was more than enough room for one person. There was a beautiful mahogany desk against the wall, sitting right below the window. Perfect for daydreaming. The bed was a queen size and had no canopy. The covers were navy blue with hints of gold peaking out from the threading. Just like his bed at home, there were way too many pillows. They were red, gold, and navy. Lily laughed at the clashing colors. Somehow, it worked.

On the wall facing the bed, there was a mirror and several quidditch posters. There were posters of the team in navy and gold uniforms waving, flying through the air, catching the snitch, or passing the quaffle. Some of them had just one famous player. Lily recognized one as the chaser Joscelind Wadcock from _Quidditch Through the Ages._ She was riding sidesaddle on her broomstick with her legs crossed, batting her eyelashes and blowing kisses. Her blonde hair was blowing perfectly in the wind; she almost reminded Lily of Marlene. Lily felt a pang of jealousy toward Joscelind, and then remembered that she was two-dimensional and the woman was about 65 years old in real life.

Lily turned and the next wall took her breath away. Next to a large mahogany dresser, it was filled with pictures. A few were from his childhood, but mostly they were from his Hogwarts' years. Moving photos of him and the boys were the majority. James had several of the quidditch team or quidditch matches. In several of the photos, the picture James was trying to wrestle out of a group of swooning girls while Sirius pointed and laughed. The girls would then chase him. Lily saw all her friends had made it on the wall, but somehow she missed out. Until her eyes met a small picture in the very center. It was toward the end of last year and James and her were just talking, sitting under a tree and James was running his hand through his hair. She didn't even know someone had taken a picture, but she remembered that day perfectly.

"I loved that day." She said to him, pointing to the picture. "Who took that?"

"No clue, but it's my favorite thing in this room," James replied. Lily felt stupid. Looking at that picture, she saw two people that were crazy about each other. _Why was I in denial for so long?_

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for being a stupid arse and not seeing that you had changed sooner. I think I cared about you for a long time but I couldn't admit it to myself." James laughed.

"Well I'm sorry for being an arse in general. And taking so long to grow up. So we're even." He took her hand and led her across the landing to her room. There was one word to describe the head girl's bedroom: elegant. It had the same basic layout as James' room: a bed in the center and a desk against the window. Her desk, however, was white. The queen bed was covered with a cream, duvet with a gold trim. Her sheets were lavender and just like the other bed, she had too many pillows to use. On the wall across from her bed hung a full-length mirror with an elegant frame that had to weigh at least 200 lbs. Lily looked next to the mirror and her jaw dropped. The wall turned into recessed shelves that were filled with books. Books on potions, transfiguration, Arithmancy, Charms, Dark Arts, Herbology; it went on and on. There were even muggle classics and Lily's own favorites. On the bottom two shelves were small bottles filled with ingredients for potion brewing and a large cauldron on the bottom left. There was sliding glass on these two shelves to protect the ingredients from spoiling.

Then came the photos. Unlike the messy, but wonderful collage in James' room, Lily had about 10 photos in frames, tastefully hung on the wall. Finally, she had a nice white armoire that matched her desk.

"Incredible. How did they know exactly what we like?" Lily said.

"I know; it's a little creepy."

"Yeah."

"Well, it is late and we have to get up for the first years. Shall we let the loo be a surprise tomorrow morning?" James asked.

"I suppose." Lily smiled. She really was knackered and she'd never seen a more beautiful bed. She felt James grab her hand so he could give her a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Lils." He winked and left the room.

Lily sighed and changed into her pajamas right away. She was too tired to put any pants on, so she tucked herself in with a large t-shirt and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

James rolled over. He wanted to sleep, and he was exhausted. He had to get up in 4 hours, and he was in the most comfortable bed he'd ever laid on. No matter how hard he tried, however, he couldn't clear his head. _Should he have told Lily the rest of it?_ He felt guilty for not disclosing that he was an animagus. Now that she knew about Remus, there was no reason to keep this a secret as well.

 _Was there a reason, though?_ What they did was illegal, and as much as James convinced himself she wouldn't, there was no guarantee that she wouldn't turn them in. On the other hand, if she didn't turn them in, she would probably still worry about him getting hurt. _But lying doesn't sound like a good option, either._ Lily would see right through him.

He decided that he would have to tell her. He loved Lily, and wanted to know everything about her. And he wanted her to know everything about him. With that, he fell asleep.

When James awoke the next morning, he heard the shower running and a rather unpleasant version of "Here Comes the Sun" coming from the bathroom. He laughed. _I wonder what she would do if I joined her…_ He smiled and started undressing but looked at the clock. They had to be downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes; no time for funny business.

"Good morning." Lily was smiling in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her. She looked beautiful. James walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning, lovely." His said huskily and kissed her, moving his hands to her bum and pushing it so they were pressed together. Their tongues danced passionately for several minutes until Lily pulled away.

"James, we have to leave in ten minutes!" She ran toward her room to get ready and he walked into the bathroom.

The rest of the day was a blur for James. It was the full moon tonight, and Lily was planning on asking Remus all about his condition while he was in his pre-wolf state. He felt this wasn't the best mix.

However, she didn't talk to Remus all day. She simply acted as if last night hadn't happened. James could tell see her giving him concerned looks every once in awhile, but other than that it was an ordinary day. Finally, James asked her.

"Are you going to ask Remus?" They were in the empty transfiguration classroom. He pulled her in it after dinner.

"Not today! He doesn't need that. It's the full moon."

"Oh. Right." James was impressed that she had known that.

"James, don't treat me like I'm daft. I'll talk to him tomorrow or something." She started walking out of the classroom. "Come on. I've already got homework."

"Lils. I- uh- I have plans tonight." James said as they made their way to the heads' dormitory.

"Oh. Okay." Lily said, nonchalantly. James was surprised that she didn't press him about it.

When they reached their common room, Lily sat on her armchair and started pulling out her books. James had a pit in his stomach. "Lily, there's something else you should know. I should have told you last night, but, well..."

"What is it? Is someone else a werewolf?"

"No."

"Well? What is it then?" Lily started to look concerned.

James took a deep breath. "I'm an unregistered animagus. Sirius and Peter are as well. We join Remus on the full moon so he has company. Being there makes it less miserable for him." James couldn't read the look on Lily's face.

She bit her lip. "I- er- wow. You guys are good friends."

"You won't turn us in?"

"Of course not! James Potter, how could you think I would do such a thing?"

"I don't know…I just want to make sure." James felt guilty for not trusting her earlier.

"Idiot." Lily said, smiling. "So, what are you? Can I see?"

James stood up and surveyed the room, and moved the couch a few feet. He smirked at her then it happened.

* * *

Lily was truly shocked this time. He had transformed into a giant, beautiful brownish-red stag. His antlers were tall and thick. The stag couldn't move without knocking anything over, but she felt somehow that he was beckoning her. Slowly, she walked toward him and reached out. He was about a foot taller than her so he lowered his head so she could pet him. His hair was rough and it grew thicker around his neck as if he had a mane. She looked into his eyes and saw James. She giggled. There were small dark brown markings around his eyes where his glasses would be. She moved up to feel his antlers. "Prongs. Of course." James made a funny noise in agreement then closed his eyes as she started scratching behind his ears. "Ooo I found your spot, didn't I big guy?" She was laughing now, having fun with the animal.

"Prongs its time to…" Lily turned to see Sirius and Peter in the doorway of the heads' dorm. "Another interesting turn of events I see. Care to explain?" Sirius crossed his arms, looking quite unhappy.

"She found out about Moony herself." Lily turned around and saw James was human again. "I just now told her about us."

"Why?" Sirius said. Peter was looking at his shoes. He usually stayed out of fights between these two.

"Why not? Lily won't tell. Remus was the only thing holding us back."

"Sirius, I promise you have nothing to worry about." Lily stepped in.

"Ugh. Whatever, Evans. We don't have time for this. Come on." Sirius left with Peter in tow, and James started to follow, but Lily tugged his shirt and gave him a long kiss.

"I'll be waiting. Be careful James." She smiled and watched him go.

Lily was so distracted; she had been working on the same paragraph for an hour. First, she was worried about James. Second, she was still in shock that he was a stag. And third, she knew this meant she had to tell him what she was. She had only revealed her animagus form to Mary, Alice, and Marlene. She wished she could talk to one of them about this. What were the chances that they were both deer?

At 2:30 am, Lily succumbed to her exhaustion and walked up the staircase. Instead of going into her room, though, she turned right. For some reason, she missed him. She found an old quidditch jersey in his trunk to use for pajamas. It was soft and fell just bellow her knickers. She loved that it smelled of James. After leaving her school clothes and bra in a heap on the floor, she climbed under the covers and closed her eyes, dreaming of a forest.

Two hours later, Lily awoke to the sound of James stumbling in. She was too tired to even acknowledge his presence so she rolled over to make room on the bed. That was when she smelled the blood.


	9. Dittany and an IOU

Again, I don't own HP. J.K. Rowling rules all.

 **Ch. 9 Dittany and an IOU**

"Lily." James said, huskily, as he fell down on the bed next to her. She sat up and turned the light on so she could see him. James' head was buried in a pillow, but he could hdear her gasp.

"James! What happened?" She cried, but he could only groan. He felt her leave the bed and run to her own room for a few moments. When she came back, he was starting to pass out from the pain.

Suddenly, he felt a cold pass through him and then relief came. He turned his head to the side and saw Lily had her wand out and had a small bottle of something in her other hand. After the pain had subsided, she removed his shirt and trousers. He was so grateful that she wasn't scolding him or prodding him about how this happened. She cleaned his wounds first, then put a few drops of whatever was in the small bottle on each cut.

"James, I need you to flip over so I can see your front." She helped him turn onto his back. It wasn't painful, but he felt stiffness where she had put the potion and it was quite uncomfortable. He only had a small cut on the front of his thigh, so she cleaned it and left it alone.

"Thank you Lils."

"Of course. I'm just glad you're okay. Now you just need some rest. Are the others okay?"

"They're fine. Sirius is a little beat up but he'll live. He's actually pretty good at healing spells."

"Alright. I'll let you sleep then." She got up to leave.

"Stay." James said as he beckoned for her to come back. Lily obliged and within minutes, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Lily woke up at 6:30 am and slowly lifted the covers to check James' back. He was lying on his side, so she did not have to move him. She decided he wouldn't need more dittany for another few hours, she repeated the pain-relieving spell and got up.

After showering and getting dressed for the day, she made her way down to the hospital wing. Lily knew that he would be there. There was no way Dumbledore didn't know about his _condition._

When she arrived, she saw Madam Pomfrey blotting Remus' forehead with a washcloth as he slept. _That's unusual for a healer,_ Lily thought; _there were probably spells or charms that would be more effective._ As she arrived at the bedside, Madam Pomfrey looked at her in surprise, but then relaxed.

"It's about time you found out, Miss Evans. You are the brightest witch in the school and it's taken you seven years." Lily laughed. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Why does he need that?"

"His temperature always seems to rocket after the full moon. I've tried every spell in the book, but this seems to soothe him the most. Sometimes it's simply the human touch." Madam Pomfrey squeezed the washcloth in a bowl and replenished it with cool water. Lily looked down at Remus. He looked so innocent, so tired. She wanted to hug him.

"Would you mind? I've been up for hours and seeing as tomorrow is only the second day, I'm going to need some sleep. Kids are always so eager to try out the nastiest jinxes on each other when they haven't been able to use magic all summer." Without hearing Lily's answer, she handed her the cloth and walked away. Lily sat down in the bed and patted his forehead.

She saw that next to the bowl of water there were several bottles on the nightstand: sleeping draft, dittany, and an unlabeled container of cream. Lily sighed.

"Remus." She said, even though she knew he couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry I didn't figure it out earlier. I feel like I could have helped." She bit her lip and looked around, then pulled the covers back. As she suspected, he had several deep wounds that were in the process of healing. She was, however, surprised at the amount of old scars he had. She felt a lump in her throat, and put the covers back, squeezing the washcloth again. "I don't know what happened, and I don't know if I want to know. It was just so scary seeing James come back like that. And I'm sure that's not what occurs every time, because you guys aren't idiots. Well you're idiots, but you're not that stupid." She realized she was rambling on now, and stopped for a while, thinking.

"I still can't believe he's a damn stag." She said, after a bit. "I mean, I have to tell him now, right?" It felt good to say her thoughts out loud. She put her hand Remus' forehead and felt that it had finally cooled down so she sat back in her chair. "I don't know if I believe in fate, but this has to be some sort of sign. I'm a doe. He's a stag. That can't be a coincidence. And…"

"No, it can't be a coincidence." Remus had turned his head while she was blabbering on and Lily hadn't noticed. She looked at him and her stomach dropped. He smiled, his eyes still closed. "You have to tell James."

"I suppose you're right."

"Now bugger off so I can sleep." Lily laughed. She knew he was a little delirious, but she was glad he wasn't angry that she knew he was a werewolf.

* * *

James slowly sank in to the hot bath and sighed. He thanked merlin that it was a Saturday; he would not have been able to miss the second day of classes now that he was head boy.

He hissed at the scalding water against his back, but after a few minutes the stinging went away and he relaxed. The giant bathtub was filled with bubbles and the air smelled of pine and some other herb that soothed his senses. Just as he shut his eyes he heard his bedroom door open.

"James?"

"I'm in here, Lily," He called from the tub.

"Oh. Good. I mean- I'm glad you're up. How are you feeling? I was going to put some more dittany on your back, but take your time."

"I'm alright. Listen Lils- I just…" He couldn't bring himself to have a real conversation with her through a door. Thankfully, Lily seemed to have the same idea. She slowly opened the door and walked in, sitting down on the edge of the tub. The bubbles hid everything, but he still couldn't help but blush at the fact that he was naked.

"James- it doesn't matter what happened last night. I mean, it does, but I don't think I want to know _how_ it happened, if that's all right with you."

"Okay." James answered, shifting uncomfortably. The pain was returning.

When he looked up, Lily was unbuttoning her shirt. He didn't know what to say. He simply watched as she stripped naked, took her wand out of her pocket, and stepped in to the tub.

They simply stared at each other for a few seconds until she leaned in and whispered, "Turn around."

James felt the pain relief immediately. It was delightful. Once she was done, she dropped her wand on the ground next to the bath and began massaging his shoulders and back. Slowly, her hands meandered their way over his shoulders to his chest. She opened her legs and pulled him in so his back was against her chest.

He could feel her breasts on his back and he wanted to turn around and ravish her. He small hand, however, moved lower and lower, finding his aching erection. He had been hard since she had stripped naked and joined him in the tub, but was not expecting her to help him with his release. He jerked as she started stroking him, painfully slow and then a little faster. As she did this, she kissed his shoulder, nibbled his ear, and sucked on his neck. It was heaven.

"It's okay. Let go, baby," She whispered in his ear. She must have felt him tense up, trying to last longer than the thirteen-year old James would have. So when she said this, it was with such tenderness that he did relax. Within seconds he ended up thrusting into her hand, grunting, and exploding his seed into the hot water.

James was out of breath. He collapsed onto her shoulder and she kissed his forehead and cheek. After catching his breath, he sat up and kissed her on the lips. "Lily, you are going to kill me some day." She laughed and stood up. She bent over the tub to get her wand and summoned two very fluffy towels.

"What about you?"

"It's time to put more dittany on those cuts."

"But…" He didn't want her to be left unsatisfied. She rolled her eyes, wrapping the towel around herself.

"James, I'll live. It doesn't always have to be equal you know. I wanted to make you feel better." He figured she was right. He wrapped the towel around his waist and followed her out when he had an idea. He found his wand and conjured a piece of parchment. He quickly scribbled a few words then handed it to Lily.

She looked at him quizzically. She put down the dittany to read it.

 _I, James Anthony Potter, owe Lily (middle name?) Evans one orgasm at the time and place of her choice._

 _Signed,_

 _James Anthony Potter_

Lily burst out laughing but still placed the parchment in her pocket. "I will definitely be using this." She leaned up and kissed him quickly, then grabbed the dittany again.

* * *

After re-applying the dittany, James went back to sleep for a few hours while Lily lay in bed next to him, reading _Advanced Transfiguration Volume XI: Animal Transformations_. It was one of the books that came with her room.

She was looking for something about animagus mates but had not been able to find a single word. She turned the page eagerly when she heard James stir and shut the book quickly. He woke up and smiled at her. He looked so goofy sometimes. His smile was crooked and his hair was completely out of control.

"Hello, lovely." He sat up a kissed her neck.

"Hi." She giggled. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." He stood up stretching. She couldn't help but admire how toned he was. In his tight black briefs, she could see the outline of his, as Mary had said "well endowed" package. _He looks like an underwear model._ He put on his glasses and started to get dressed. "I'm starved. Let's take a trip to the kitchen." He said, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Sounds good to me."

"Maybe we could go for a fly later?"

"You might want to look out the window first." Lily smiled, following him down the stairs. When they reached the common room, James' face fell. There was a thunderstorm going on outside that showed no signs of stopping.

"Damn."

"You should probably take it easy today anyway." James rolled his eyes at this but took her hand and led her down the corridor toward the kitchen.

After tickling the pear and entering, they were surprised to find Peter and Sirius already feasting and chatting merrily with the house elves.

"Prongs! Mate, we were just talking about you." Sirius said as he shoved a ginger newt into his mouth.

"Master James! Master James!" A house elf ran up to him. "Fipsey was so delighted to hear from Master Sirius that Miss Lily was loving Master James in return." Lily giggled at the squeaky voiced elf. James blushed but gave her a crooked smile.

"Flipsey, this is Lily Evans."

"Such a delight to finally meet you Miss Lily." The elf curtsied and Lily bit her lip, not really sure what to do. "Flipsey has followed Miss Lily around many times and heard so much about her. Flipsey is so happy that Master James will no longer be crying over Miss Lily." The elf had tears in her eyes.

"Followed around? Cried?" Lily looked at James in shock, then at his friends.

"Hey don't look at us, we are just as shocked as you." Peter said. They were both holding in laughter. James had his face in his hands.

"Flipsey, would you mind getting us some sandwiches and pumpkin juice?" James shooed the house elf away then said, "Okay, the following around was in the beginning of fifth year when I was a little barmy. If she did more than that, I was unaware. And the crying happened once. I was pissed drunk."

"Wow." Lily said, smiling. Peter and Sirius were roaring with laughter. "I- er…" She didn't quite know how to respond to that information.

"So how are you feeling Padfoot?" James interrupted her, changing the subject.

"Well, Wormtail fucked up the healing spell so this damn wound keeps opening up. Other than that, just sore and tired. The usual." Sirius said. _Padfoot and wormtail, what animals could they be?_

"Sorry, mate." Peter said looking at his hands. He appeared to be completely unharmed.

"Sirius, I have some dittany back in the heads' dorm. That should do the trick."

"This stuff really works. We've got ourselves a private healer. I feel amazing." James stretched as Flipsey came back with a giant platter of mini sandwiches, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and a tray of sweets.

"Cool, thanks Red." She nodded and bit into a sandwich.

"So…Wormtail? You a rat or something?" Lily smirked.

"I know; I know have a laugh." Peter looked ashamed.

"Aww I'm not laughing Peter. I'm very impressed." Lily said, feeling sorry for him.

"Thanks, Lily." He smiled, blushing.

"And Padfoot must have to do with paws. But you could be a dog, or a…"

"You got it."

"You're a dog?"

"Big black one."

"Aww cute. I've always loved dogs." Lily said and James laughed.

"Excuse me, I am not cute. I am a very manly, large scary dog."

"Okay, Sirius."

They ate their sandwiches and talked for another half hour before getting up to leave the kitchen and saying goodbye to Flipsey. Peter went back to the Gryffindor common room, mumbling something about 'extra work,' and the other three made their way to the heads' dorm.

* * *

When they got back and entered through the lion portrait, Lily ran upstairs to get her bottle of dittany and Sirius and James sat down on the couch. They stared into the fire.

"We should bring Remus some chocolates." James said, leaning back.

"Yeah. I'll do it after this. I can't believe she knows, Prongs."

"I can't believe it took me so long to find out. Come on then, shirt off." Lily said as she walked in.

"Right in front of your boyfriend?" Sirius smirked, doing as he was told. "I mean, if that's you're thing."

"Shove it, Padfoot." James said. He couldn't help but be a little sensitive around his shirtless best friend being touched by his new girlfriend. He knew he was attractive, and quidditch had helped him gain muscle tone. But he was still lanky and definitely not as broad-shouldered or toned as Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned around to reveal one big scratch down the center of his back.

"Not too bad. I think you'll only need a few drops." She squeezed a few drops onto the cut and it began to visibly heal. Then she conjured a smaller bottle and put a few more drops in. "Have Peter put a few more drops on tonight before you go to sleep. It should be healed by morning."

"Fat chance. He's not coming near my back again."

"Fine. Have someone else do it. But if you don't, it'll become a permanent scar." Lily gave him a warning look.

"Okay, okay." Sirius said, putting his shirt back on. "Well, I'm off. I'm going to bring Moony some chocolate frogs."

As soon as the door was closed, James looked at Lily and saw that she had a devious look in her eye. She stood up, walked over to his place on the couch and sat on his lap, straddling his legs. She put her arms around his neck and sat up straighter so his eyes were level with her perky breasts, but he kept eye contact.

He thought she was going to kiss him but instead she spoke. "It's adorable that you would be jealous of Sirius. And incredibly thick."

"Who said I was jealous?" James tried to deny it, but he felt his cheeks getting warm.

"You did. With the face you were making when I was rubbing his back."

"Fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous, but come on. He doesn't get all those girls to shag him for being a nice guy. I just…I don't know." He was so embarrassed. James Potter, showing that he was self-conscious was not something he was used to.

"You're an idiot. Maybe those girls want that, but I want you. I think you are so much sexier than him. Sirius is not my type at all. And if you don't believe me, then I can think of other ways to make you remember that I'm all yours." She lifted her jumper over her head and started rolling her hips into his center. His pants immediately grew tight against his growing bulge.

James grabbed her hips and pulled off her undershirt. She started kissing his neck as get squeezed her arse with one hand and groped for her bra clasp with the other. Lily's hands moved down to grab his t-shirt a lift it over his head. Finally he also succeeded in removing her bra and she let it fall to the side. He buried his face between her breasts and Lily giggled.

Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. It was fire and James wanted to stop time and live in this moment forever. Her lips tasted like cherry and chocolate and when her hands moved through his messy hair, his tongue entered her mouth. James' hands were everywhere. They were squeezing her arse to make her closer to him; they were playing with her nipples; and then they were running through her hair and up and down her naked back.

Soon enough, his pants became very uncomfortable and he started to remove her sweats as a hint. She was aware, and removed his belt and jeans without much difficulty. When it was just her thin piece of lace and his briefs between them, the thrusting became even more intense.

Lily pulled away from the kiss and sighed. "God James- oh, oh fuck, yes." He loved when she cursed. He bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, holding her hips in place so he could increase his thrusting. James could feel her wetness and wanted so badly to remove these final pieces of clothing and bury himself inside of her.

They kept going for what felt like ages, and James could see that Lily was also on the verge. He reached between them rubbed her clit through her soaked panties with two of his fingers. She squealed and bit his shoulder.

"Come for me Lily." James said, thrusting faster and harder. They might as well have been having sex with the way she was making him feel. "I want to hear you come, baby." He kept rubbing the bundle of nerves.

Lily closed her eyes and did just that. "James James James!" She kept screaming as she rolled her hips again and again, convulsing and holding on to him for support.

Seconds later, he exploded in to his own briefs, yelling, "Fuck Lily!" He was breathing so hard he barely noticed that she had climbed off of him and pulled on her pants and shirt again, sitting next to him on the couch.

He opened his eyes and found his wand to clean himself up, then looked at her. She had sex hair and was glowing with sweat. "That was fucking incredible James." He laughed at this, grabbed her feet so they were resting in his lap.

The rest of the day was spent talking about nothing for hours, playing a game of chess, and catching up on reading. Lily told James that one of her favorite books when she was younger was _The Chronicles of Narnia._ Of course, James had never heard of it, so Lily found it in her room and began reading it aloud to him. He was entranced, and insisted that on making her read for over two hours.


	10. Specs and Speckles

Do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling is genius

 **Ch. 10 Specs and Speckles**

 ** _***I know that this story has been from Lily and James' POV so far but I decided I'm going to expand that for fun. This chapters starts from Marlene's POV. I know I'm all over the place, and this isn't the best writing. It's my first story. Sorry!_**

Marlene McKinnon looked in the vanity mirror in the seventh year dormitory and sighed.

"Not yourself today, are you dear?" The mirror said to her, laughing.

"Oh will you shut the bloody hell up for once?" Marlene replied. The truth was, she wasn't feeling like herself because she didn't look like herself. Three days ago, Marlene discovered that she had forgotten to pack her muggle contact lenses. Today, she had tried to put in the ones she had been using, but they stung her eyes and she couldn't see a thing.

She had to resort to her glasses, which she hadn't used in years. They were thick, black and took up half her face. Her mum had bought them when she was ten. She learned about the muggle contacts before going to Hogwarts, so no one at school had ever seen them.

"They aren't _that_ bad." Mary came in to view of the mirror, trying to make her feel better. Marlene just put her head in her hands. She couldn't be seen in these atrocities. She looked like a giant bug. It wasn't that Marlene was shallow or cared much about how she looked. However, she wasn't stupid. She knew she was pretty, and her sky blue eyes were her favorite trait. Except for the fact that they were blind. Like James Potter blind.

"Oh come on, Marls. You are still gorgeous. And you'll only have to wear them for a bit." Alice said, putting on a jumper.

"Come on ladies. We've got to get to breakfast or we are going to be late. As for _you,_ " Sarah tapped Marlene on the shoulder, "if anyone can do this, it's you."

"Thanks, Sarah." Marlene said. Sarah wasn't always the most sensitive, but she did have a way with words. She finished her hair and makeup and followed the others out.

They were down in the common room when she started getting the looks. "Oh bloody hell. Fuck everyone." Marlene said. Just as she started storming off, Sirius Black bumped into her.

"Oh-sorry..." Black picked up her books then looked at her and smiled. "McKinnon! Love the specs! You look like a sexy teacher or something. Are they real or is this your new look?" He handed them to her, and without listening to her answer, catcalled as he ran to catch up with Peter and Remus. Marlene grinned. That was exactly what she needed, and it surprisingly came from the one boy she swore she wouldn't let in her pants. Uh. Oh.

They made their way down to breakfast and the looks continued. Marlene decided, however, that she didn't give a damn about what people thought, and completely ignored them.

"Welcome to the club, Marlene." James said when she sat down. Lily elbowed him in the side.

"I like them Marls. And you are still the prettiest girl in school." Lily said factually. It didn't even come out as a compliment; it was like it was something that everyone knew. "What happened to your contacts?"

"Forgot them at home." Marlene scooped some eggs onto her plate.

"I think you should wear glasses all the time." Sirius said, staring at her.

"Do you have some kind of weird teacher fetish Black?"

"No. I have a Marlene McKinnon fetish. But I wouldn't mind some extra lessons from you." He winked.

"Maybe I'll just have to put your cheeky arse in detention for remarks like that Mr. Black." If he wanted to play dirty, so would she. Sirius' eyes bulged but then he smirked.

"Only if you're the one to punish me." Sirius retorted.

"Okay, will you two just shag already?" James said through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Nah. I don't think so." Marlene winked at Sirius and got up. "C'mon Al, we're going to be late for Muggle studies."

Lily laughed. "I can't believe you guys are still taking that."

"It is fascinating! See you in Herbology."Alice said, skipping after Marlene.

* * *

James took another piece of toast and started spreading marmalade on it when Lily nudged him. He knew what she was trying to tell him, but he didn't want to do it.

He cleared his throat. "So, uh Padfoot."

"Hmm?" Sirius asked distractedly.

"You coming to tryouts? They're this Saturday."

"Oh- er, I don't know mate." Sirius was flushing red. This was not an ideal place for this conversation, but there was no time like the present.

"You should!" Lily burst, "Sirius, you have to."

"Yeah, Padfoot, we need you. You, Marlene and I as the three chasers would be unstoppable." At this he laughed.

"Alright alright! I'll come. But I don't want any favors." He said, giving James a stern look.

"I promise to be completely fair." James replied, smirking.

Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James strode off to Herbology for second period. Peter took Magical and Non-Magical Art, taking the blow-off route. In his defense, he did have a knack for painting giant banners for the quidditch games.

After potions, their final class of the day, Lily kissed James on the cheek and went to the library to tutor a first year. He followed the boys toward Gryffindor tower. When they arrived, the common room was empty so they sat down in front of the fire. James sighed; he had been spending so much time with Lily, he'd missed his marauder time.

"We need to plan a prank. It's been too long." He said. Sirius grinned at this and Remus rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a smile. Peter, to his surprise, scoffed.

"What, you don't want to, Pete?" Sirius asked.

"Aren't we a bit old for these stupid pranks?" The other three gasped. Even Remus agreed that one could never be too old for a good joke.

"How could you say such blasphemous things? You are a marauder Wormtail. And our pranks are never stupid. They are very clever." James stated.

"Whatever. I've got homework." He started walking away.

"Hey, what's up your arse?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Oh fuck off Padfoot. I'll do the bloody prank. I've got work to do though so tell me my job later." He walked up the stairs toward the boy's dormitory. Sirius looked livid.

"Leave it Padfoot." Remus said.

"I swear I'm going to feed him to Filch's cat one of these days." Sirius said as he sat down again.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"He's been in a right state since last week. We can't figure out what's bothering him, and when I try to ask, he just says he's busy." Remus explained.

"He can't be that busy. I mean, his N.E.W.T. classes can't be worse than ours."

"I don't know mate."

"Yeah well if we don't figure it out soon we may just kill each other." Sirius said. "I wonder if we can find a replacement. Any other animagi in the school?"

"Leave him alone Sirius. I'm sure he's just stressed or something." James smiled. "You wanna go for a run before it gets too dark?"

"Yes!" Sirius stood up. "Moony?"

"As much fun as going into the forest with a dog and a deer sounds right now, I've got homework to do."

"Woof." Sirius winked.

They made their way to the forest a few minutes later and were running around in their animal forms. James was a little faster, but not by much. He was also bigger, and had to watch out for things getting stuck in his antlers, so they ran at about the same speed. They were stopped in a clearing, drinking from a stream that shot off of the lake, when James smelled it. Sirius looked up at James, giving him a questioning look. They could basically communicate in their animal forms at this point, and he knew Sirius could tell what he was going to do, so he didn't hesitate. He trotted toward the smell, knowing it wasn't far. Then he saw her.

She was a beautiful, reddish-brown doe with white spots all over her back. Her fur was similar to his, but it looked shinier. James hid in the trees, watching her from the side. It was fascinating seeing an animal of his same species; his mate, so close. Sirius nudged his side and gave him a look that would be like saying "Go and talk to her," as if she was a girl at the club. He could almost see him wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

Slowly, he approached her. When she finally turned around, she looked a bit spooked and started to back away. Then she sniffed the air and started walking toward him. She was no longer afraid for some reason. James continued to walk toward her and when they were close enough, he saw that her eyes were emerald green. He smelled her and realized this was not a doe. He would recognize that scent anywhere.

* * *

She knew it was James. When she got close enough, she could smell his cologne and his broomstick polish. He also smelled like the forest usually but, since they were in the forest, she couldn't tell. She also saw the markings around his face when she was close enough.

Now it was simply a matter of time before he discovered who she was. She wasn't sure if he knew her scent, but she figured there were few very deer with green eyes. She was starting to toy with him when he changed into his human self.

"Lily?" As he asked this a giant black dog came up beside him and became Sirius Black.

"Now you are really going mad, mate." He said. Lily laughed as he looked sideways and changed.

"Hi Sirius." Lily said, folding her arms across her chest and smirking. Both of the boys' jaws dropped.

"Well, this explains the tattoo." Sirius said. Lily nodded, laughing. James still looked dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked like he was trying to be angry, but he was holding back a smile.

"I –er, it's just…"

"This is my cue to shove off. See you guys later." Sirius changed back into Padfoot and ran off.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier James. I've been meaning to, but there wasn't a good time. And I know that isn't a good excuse so I'll just shut up. Are you going to break up with me?" Her cheeks were going red.

"Oh bloody hell of course not Lils. I'm only hacked off that you didn't tell me because of how incredible it is!" He hugged her. "The fact that I'm a stag and you're a doe should bring us closer together." Lily laughed.

"You're right. I mean, it does mean something."

"I know what it means." James said, his eyes looking playful, "It means I should snog you senseless." And he did.

He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him, then moved forward to lean her against a tree. She was so taken off guard by this that she almost fell but she managed to wrap her arms around his neck just in time.

It was messy and hungry, like no other snog they'd had before. She was biting his lower lip as he thrust his hips into her center. Her school skirt was riding up and she could feel his growing bulge against her knickers. She threw her head back against the tree as he pulled her shirt open and roughly groped her right breast, flicking the nipple as he pulled down the silky bra.

It had been over three weeks and Lily wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her. It wasn't a long time for most girls, but with the way he made her feel, she knew it would be that much more incredible. And now that all her secrets were out in the open, she felt like she didn't have to hold back. She also knew that she was beginning to fall for him, which was also completely crazy.

However, the advice the girls gave her in Paris came to mind. As James moved his hand to her left breast she cried out and couldn't stop thinking about it. _Why should I care what people think of me? And why is it anyone else's business anyway?_

Suddenly she was wriggling his pants down and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. He groaned and thrust his hips into her very wet center again and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"James- I…I want you." He paused and pulled away from kissing her neck.

"You mean…"

"I want all of you." She smiled and rubbed his crotch.

"Fuck Lily, here?" He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Why not? It's kind of romantic. We're under the stars and we both love the forest." She transfigured her jumper into a thick blanket and put a heating charm around the area.

James wanted to tell her he loved her at that moment but he didn't feel that it was the right time. Girls want you to tell them you love them when they are not about to have sex.

James began kissing her again and this time it was slower. He lowered her onto the blanket and started unbuttoning her skirt. When that was off, all she was wearing was a matching set of red knickers and bra and her knee socks. She tugged his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest.

Lily sat up for a minute, unclasping her bra and let it fall beside her. She heard a sharp intake a breath when he saw her grab her own breasts and play with them for a few seconds.

"You are so beautiful." He said. She couldn't remember seeing a more serious look on his face. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and she sighed, lying back down. She grabbed his hair with one hand and the other reached inside the waistband of his boxers. She stroked him fast, not bothering to start off slow. After a couple minutes she could feel the pre-cum on his member and pulled away.

Lily used her feet to push his boxers down, exposing his eager cock for her. He roughly pushed her panties to the side, entering her with two fingers. His thumb circled her clit while her pumped in and out of her and she couldn't hold back a moan.

"Oh god yes! James, don't stop!" He sucked on her breasts while continuing with his fingers. Finally he felt her tighten around them and spill her juices.

But they were not done. She slowly came back from her orgasm and brought his face to hers while he shimmied her knickers off of her. Finally, deciding he wanted her completely naked, he sat up and removed her socks one at a time. Lily giggled.

"Are you sure, Lils?" He asked, positioning himself at her opening.

"Absolutely. I- I really want this." He nodded and she guided him inside of her. They watched each other deeply. "Oh, ooh." Lily squealed.

"Are you alright?" James looked worried.

"Never better." Lily smiled and wrapped her legs around him so he could go deeper. He had never felt anything so incredible. He pussy was like velvet and he had to wait a few seconds before moving to compose himself.

He pulled out until he was at the tip and plunged back in, then he started thrusting. She threw her arms around his neck and he sucked on her neck.

"Lils you feel amazing." He started moving faster and faster, and she started moving her hips in time with his.

"Oh my god James I- oh fuck me fuck me!" She was so sexy when she swore. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over so she was on top. He was still using his hips to plunge up into her and she was bouncing up and down.

"James I'm gonna cum oh merlin James don't stop!" He reached between them and used a finger to circle her clit. He hoped she would come soon because he was definitely not going to last much longer. She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of James' shoulders, and screamed like he'd never heard before. He felt her pussy contract several times on his cock as her whole body shook in ecstasy. He'd be surprised if the centaurs didn't come looking concerned.

In a matter of seconds, James grabbed her hips and spilled his load inside of her. "Fucckkkk Lils." He grabbed her breast roughly as he came and thrust a couple times in the aftermath of going over the edge. Lily climbed off of him, glowing with sweat, and lay down on the blanket next to him.

"Oh. My. God." She said, giggling. "I think I went into some sort of trance there for a bit."

"Nah. If you were in a trance you wouldn't have been able to do this to me." James was also sweating and his hair was extra messy. Lily laughed. "I hate to ruin the moment but there are creatures in this forest that might not be so crazy about us making all that noise. We should get back." Lily sighed but nodded.

"True." She quickly put on her clothes and changed into speckles. They ran toward the castle and at the edge of the forest changed back, holding hands as they made their way back.

"Lils?"

"Hmm?"

"This was probably the best night of my life."

"Mine too, Potter. Mine too."

When they arrived at the heads' dorm they were surprised to find Sirius waiting for them.

* * *

"So I take it that little talk went well then eh?"

"If by well you mean it resulted in him entering me, then sure." Lily said casually. James coughed and Sirius looked at her in horror.

"Evans! I did not need to know that."

"Oh please, James would have told you through that little mirror the second he got back anyway. And two, now you know how it feels listening to you and Marlene." It was silent for a good thirty seconds then Sirius smiled.

"She's a firecracker, Prongs. But I suppose congratulations is an order to Prongs here. It's been a long time coming." He clapped his friend on the back.

"Tell me about it." James said.

"Why are you here, Black?" Lily said, laughing.

"Just wanted some privacy. Love the password by the way. Speckles." He winked.

"Ooooh..because of the speckles on your back." James said.

"Wow. Good job Sherlock." Sirius said.

"Who came up with that?"

"Alice. She, Marlene, and Mary know. Oh and Remus."

"Remus knows?" James asked.

"I sort of told him by accident after the first full moon." Lily bit her lip. "I thought he was asleep."

"Moony has known for three weeks and kept this from us? I'm gonna murder that furry little…" Sirius started.

"Padfoot…it wasn't his secret to tell."

"Whatever. How long have you been an animagus Lily?"

"The first time I was able to change was the beginning of last year."

"Yes! We beat Lily Evans."

"Must everything be a contest to you?" James laughed.

"Why? When did you guys do it?" Lily asked eagerly.

"5th year." Sirius said, looking at his fingernails.

"Oh whatever. I didn't start trying until then." Lily crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. Sirius smirked at this then got up.

"Well, it's been a pleasure. Prongs. Mrs. Prongs." He saluted them and left.

"Can we change the password? And not tell anyone?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I plan on shagging you 'til you can't stand up and we're going to cover every surface of this room. We can't have any interruptions." James smirked and Lily's cheeks flushed pink.

"Well what are you waiting for, Potter?" She stood up and began undressing, running toward the shower.


	11. Siriusly Stupid

I don't own Harry Potter or the characters- I just love them. Hail Jo Rowling

 **Ch. 11 Siriusly?**

"Oh, thank Merlin. I was beginning to think you'd turned into a tease." Mary said when they were walking to Herbology.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Please. You have sex written all over you. You're practically glowing. When did you and James start doing it?"

"Please Mary, talk louder. I don't think the third years in the divination tower could hear you." Mary shrugged but turned around. Sure enough, Sirius, James and Remus were all grinning and trying not to laugh.

"So, how long?"

"Last Tuesday."

"Tuesday!" She shouted as they walked into Greenhouse 3. This time, several people gave her strange looks and Lily blushed. "Why didn't you tell me? I need details!" She attempted to whisper, but Mary was one of those people who could never achieve that volume.

"Um…no you don't." James said, walking up to them finally.

"Please, James. Don't pretend like you haven't described to your friends in great detail what my breasts look like." Remus looked at his shoes while Sirius, without shame, winked and stared at Lily's chest.

"Fair enough." James said, giving Sirius a nudge to make him look away.

"We'll have a sleepover this weekend and catch up. I feel like we haven't had a girls night in forever!" Lily said.

"That's because you've been busy shagging!" Marlene whispered. Lily giggled and looked at James, blushing.

After Herbology, they spent a blissful free period in an empty classroom on the 4th floor. Mary had been right when they were on the train. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. When they were together, it was frantic and passionate. When they were in class, they would do naughty things under the desks. When they were apart, all they would think about was the next time they'd be touching each other.

But it wasn't just about the sex. It may have brought more passion, but it felt just as intimate when they were sitting in the common room, telling each other thoughts and feelings they hadn't expressed to anyone else.

James still insisted that Lily read him her favorite muggle books.

Lily learned that James could play the guitar, but he didn't like people to know. She had walked in on him playing one day and convinced him to play for her. He sang, "Here Comes the Sun," and Lily fell in love that day.

They liked to joke around, but they talked about the future as well. Both James and Lily worried about the war and how it was escalating. They both wanted to be a part of the war efforts in some way, but were not quite sure how yet. James knew he could get any job he wanted after school, and it killed him that Lily's blood status would prevent her from the same luxury. She was the best in their year, and anyone would be lucky to have her working for them. People were growing scared.

"Think about it James." Lily said. He had read another article in _The Daily Prophet_ about a business owner in Diagon Alley disappearing because he allowed muggleborns to shop there, and was fuming. "Even if they disagree with Voldomort and his followers, they see these things happening to people associating with muggleborns and they get nervous. Hiring someone like me would put them at risk. It could put their family at risk. Sometimes you have to prioritize, even if it means hurting someone else." She sounded discouraged, but James knew it was the truth. Some people were simply too afraid to fight back.

Another thing they both wanted to do was say "I love you," but they were thinking the same thing. It felt too early and they didn't want to scare the other person off. One time Lily had almost said it, but blurted out "I love your penis" instead.

* * *

***(Sirius POV)

It was the first match of the season and it was against Hufflepuff. He didn't know why he was so nervous; _it should be a breeze, right?_ James had put together a great team. He had been working perfectly with him and Marlene. But for some reason, when he woke up that beautiful brisk November morning, he felt like he was going to be sick.

When he went down to breakfast with James, the girls were already there. Marlene had two plates in front of her, with eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, potatoes, and a mountain of fruit. She was throwing grapes into Lily's mouth when they sat down.

"Getting a warm-up in?" James asked, sitting down next to Lily. She was wearing James' old quidditch jumper that had "POTTER" written across the back and "Gryffindor" on the front.

"You know it captain!" Marlene said. Sirius sat down next to her but didn't say anything. "What's the matter Black? Aren't you excited?" She dropped the grape she was about to throw.

"That's one way to put it." He felt sick again. He didn't want to show his anxiety in front of Marlene.

"Oh, come on mate. Everyone gets nervous before their first match. But you've got nothing to worry about. We are going to crush Hufflepuff."

"Yes we are. Now eat something Black. If you faint and fall off your broom in the middle of the match, I'll make James kick you off the team for stupidity. And then I'll laugh at you." Sirius couldn't help but laugh at this. He took some eggs and scooped a small bite into his mouth.

* * *

"McKinnon scores! I must say she is quite fit."

"Mr. Dearborn- please keep your announcing relevant to the game!" Said Professor McGonnagal to Caradoc Dearborn. Since he quit the team, he decided announcing would be a fun way to stay involved.

"Sorry, Professor. The score is now 60-10. Potter has stolen the quaffle. He's passed to Black. And Black ducks behind McKinnon and scores! 70-10 Gryffindor! What a play."

Sirius had never felt better. He and his fellow teammates were doing great and he was practically reading the minds of Marlene and James. They played as if they'd been working together for years, weaving in and out of each other, barely needing to spare a glance when passing the quaffle.

"I think Sullivan has spotted the snitch! She is going in for a nose-dive. This will be the moment the young fifth year Gryffindor has to prove herself. She's getting close. Now Diggory is catching up. Come on Caroline!" Caradoc was shouting. "And she does it! Caroline Sullivan has caught the snitch and ended the game! Gryffindor wins! 210-10!" But he could not be heard over the cheers.

Sirius clapped his hands and joined the group huddle, rejoicing in their first win of the year. He gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. Even Marlene ran to him and gave him a big hug, congratulating him on his good work.

"Come on! Time for the party." James called to the time. The rest of the team followed quickly to the locker rooms to shower and change before joining the festivities.

* * *

The victory party had already begun by the time the team arrived. Butterbeer was being handed out. Lily smiled and took one, feeling the drink warm her insides. She decided she wasn't going to play head girl tonight; she wanted to have a good time. She saw James come in and ran up to him to give him an emphatic smooch.

"Congratulations, captain!" She told him.

"Thanks, Lils." He smiled. "You know, I think I might've forgotten something in my dorm…" He began, winking.

"James, come on! Everyone wants to celebrate with you." Lily said. She couldn't hold back a smile; however, when she thought of the surprise she had for him.

"Oh, alright." He took a butterbeer from the stash and opened it.

After a few hours, Sirius made an announcement. "Oi! If you're below fifth year get to bed." There were a few groans but the younger students trudged off to their dorms.

"Thanks Sirius. Now who has the firewhiskey?" Marlene asked.

"You brought the stash, right Pete?"

"It's all here." Peter responded, pulling out several bottles of firewhiskey and various liquors from under the table.

"Yes! You've got rum." Lily exclaimed, pouring herself a hearty amount.

"Will I be needing to carry you to bed tonight?" James smirked.

"Are you kidding? Lily has the highest alcohol tolerance of anyone." Alice came up next to them with her cousins, Gideon and Fabian. They were also seventh years and the Gryffindor beaters. She poured herself some firewhiskey and Lily laughed.

"Impressive Evans. I didn't know you were a partier." Fabian said.

"Oh yes. Lily can be much wilder than you think." James winked.

"Whoa Potter, we don't need to hear about all your kinky bedroom shit." Gideon made a fake grossed-out face.

"That's not what I meant!" James was going red. Lily's face was in her hands, but she was laughing.

"Whatever you say, James." Alice said, teasing.

The party went on for hours. Lily hadn't had that much fun since the summer, but when James finally took her hand to take her back, she was a little relieved.

* * *

Marlene had made her decision. She ran upstairs briefly, then came back down to quickly down two full cups of firewhiskey. She felt so blissful and just tipsy enough.

"Sirius Black!" She found him standing on the couch with a drink in his hand, dancing and cheering. "I need to talk to you." She said, very seriously.

"What is it McKinnon?" He asked when he came down from the couch.

"Good match today." She said, shaking his hand. With that, she walked away. In his hand, however, she had left a note, saying:

 _Seventh floor in front of the tapestries. Five minutes._

She waited in the meeting spot for a few minutes, nervous that he wouldn't come. Suddenly, he appeared out of nowhere and she nearly nearly screamed.

"How did you do that?"

"Invisibility cloak. What are we doing here?"

"You have a…actually, no time for that. And you'll see in a minute." She was holding back her smile. She took his hand and led him down the corridor a bit then stopped. "Wait right there." She closed her eyes and walked back and forth three times. When she opened them Sirius was looking at her like she was a crazy person, until the door appeared. She smiled and led him in, and they were both awestruck.

"Okay, what is this place?" He asked. The room had a fire and a king size bed. Similar to the great hall, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky, but here it looked like a sunset instead of an imitation of the real sky outside. The ambiance of the room was quite romantic.

"The room of requirement." While he was turned around looking at the magnificence of the place, she removed her clothes.

"And what is the…" he began, and then turned around. "Holy shit." She was wearing a black corset and a garter to match it, with intricate lace patterns. Below the garter was a small piece of lace but her beautiful pussy was completely uncovered. She had black stockings on that hooked on to the garter and to top it off she was wearing a pair of red stilettos. He hadn't noticed before, but her hair was a little wilder than usual. Marlene had also removed her glasses. She looked like one of the girls on his posters in his room in Grimmauld Place. He almost came in his trousers.

"Is that all you can say?" She giggled.

"I mean- er – whoa." She loved that he was speechless.

"Well now that I've undressed, I think it's your turn."

"Where is this coming from?" He blurted out.

"I guess I thought you deserved a reward for today. And I think this is a little overdue, don't you?" She winked.

He could only groan, but he did as he was asked and began removing his trousers and button-down. When he was down to his boxers, he walked to her and tucked a piece of stray blonde hair behind her ear.

"You are magnificent." He whispered in her ear. He felt her shudder at this and smile.

He had barely touched her yet but they were both so hot from the anticipation. Sirius wanted to go slow, however. As much as it was killing him, he wanted to cherish this night. He was finally going to sleep with Marlene McKinnon, the most beautiful girl in the school whom he had been pursuing for ages. Not in the James Potter way, because he wasn't into the whole "dating thing," but he still drove her mad. And he thought about her when he was with other girls. And he stared at her in class. And he had fun playing quidditch with her and flirting with her at meals. And when he made her laugh, his stomach did cartwheels.

Suddenly he picked her up newlywed style and walked her over to the bed, gently laying her down as if she was a delicate piece of art. She sat up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to get on with it, Black? I didn't expect you to be the foreplay type?" He smirked.

"Ah, my lady. All experts know that foreplay is of utter importance." He crawled onto the bed and lowered himself down they were pressed together. He finally kissed her neck and she sighed. One of his hands was on her hipbone, his thumb moving in circles.

Marlene was breathing heavily as she felt Sirius move from her neck and slowly his hips started grinding into hers. She moaned aloud as she felt his hardness on her center.

Finally he grabbed her cheek gently and kissed her. It was slow and sweet at first, and then he started grinding his hips more deeply as he thrust his tongue inside of her mouth. He tasted like firewhiskey and mint. Marlene was going to cry if she didn't get relief soon, so she decided to drop a hint by reaching inside his pants and wrapping her hand around him. She could tell he had a big cock, and it excited her that much more.

Sirius continued to kiss her as he thrust against her hand. She was doing incredible things to her and he had to keep his focus. Slowly he moved his hand from her hip to her center and began stroking her gorgeous folds.

"You're so wet." He smiled. She was starting to slow down her movements on him, which he was somewhat grateful for.

When he stuck two fingers inside of her, she cried out "Oh Fuck Black!" She completely pulled her hand out of his boxers now to grab the sheets and thrust her hips up to meet his hand. "Don't stop! Fuck yesssss." He added a third finger and moved even faster.

She was looking at him directly in the eye, holding his cheeks and nodding. In a way, it felt very intimate, but extremely sexy at the same time. Finally she squeezed her eyes shut and came, grabbing the sheets and screaming incoherently.

Marlene wanted to hit herself for waiting so long to do this with Sirius. When she caught her breath, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of her so she could roll over to be on top, staddling him. He smiled his winning smile at her and she couldn't help but kiss him. She used one hand to rub his chest, and the other to run through his long hair. It really was quite silky. He had been playing with her breasts and wrapped his arm around to undo the corset, but there were quite a few clasps.

"Damn, does this thing ever come off? Don't get me wrong; it's sexy as hell. But I'd like to see the beautiful breasts I've been dreaming about for three years." He winked. And suddenly, it fell between them as if an invisible hand had unclasped it for him. Marlene giggled and threw the corset to the side, and Sirius raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"Room of requirement, ask and you shall receive." His eyes were transfixed on her chest and she smiled in spite of herself.

"So if I want a sandwich…" He looked up briefly.

"Really? You are thinking about food right now?" Marlene laughed as she started pulling down his boxers.

He gulped and his adam's apple felt enlarged. "What? No. Not at all." He grabbed one of her breasts and started playing with the nipple as he took the other in his mouth. She cried out again but continued shimmying his briefs down until they were thrown off the bed. Finally, she sat up, pulling away from him.

Marlene was surprised at the girth of his member. He was definitely bigger than anyone she'd ever been with, and it was a bit intimidating. It was also a bit exciting. She slowly took his cock in between her fingers and eased it between her wet folds. When he was finally inside, they both gasped but did not move for a few seconds. Both Sirius and Marlene had their eyes closed, feeling things they'd never felt before. It took a few seconds to adjust to his size, but once she did, it was heaven. She let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes to find him staring at her with a look she'd never seen before.

"Marlene, you are so fucking tight." His eyebrows were furrowed and his hands were on his hips. Neither of them had moved yet, they were just getting used to the connection.

"Is…is it okay?" She worried for a minute that it was uncomfortable for him.

"Okay? Gods, its fucking incredible. Marlene I don't know how long I'm going to last." She laughed, and rolled her hips.

They finally started moving, Marlene was moving her hips up and down on his cock and he was thrusting his hips upward to meet hers. They started speeding up and he groaned. He knew he was making ridiculous sounds, but he was too lost in the moment to care. She lowered herself down so they were chest to chest and she sucked on his neck. Sirius felt his dick throb and knew it wouldn't be long. He moved one of his hands between them to rub the bundle of nerves above her hole and she pulled away from his neck.

"SIRIUS!" Apparently he was doing something right. They stayed in this position for a few more minutes, crying out each other's names. Sirius had never felt this way before. Between this and winning the quidditch game, this could be the best day of his life.

Marlene was in another world. As Sirius thrust inside of her and used one of his hands to pleasure her clit, she realized he was a different type of lover than she thought he'd be. She thought he would be selfish, but she knew he was trying to make sure she came as well. Maybe he wasn't so terrible after all. This made her realize something dreadful. _Did she like Sirius Black?_

She completely forgot about this thought as she felt herself cumming. She sat up and grabbed her own breast with one hand and a handful of hair in the other. He didn't stop, but kept going, harder and harder until Marlene went over the edge, convulsing and screaming out his full name, "SIRIUS BLACK! DON'T STOP SIRIUS BLACK," again and again.

He felt her tighten around his cock and that was it. When he saw her cum it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and he tried to keep going, but instead he kept going, and yelled out "I…OH FUCK I LOVE YOU," as he emptied himself inside of her.

All of a sudden, she was very quiet and rolled off of him. Sirius smiled when he caught his breath, coming out of his reverie, then looked over at her. She was sitting on the bed, facing him in horror.

"Um…what did you say?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. She got up from the bed and started dressing quickly.

"Sirius…you just said," she closed her eyes, "you said you love me."

"What? No I…" And then he thought back to his moment of ecstasy. He _had_ said it. Marlene was dressed and starting to walk out. "Shit Marlene. I didn't mean it like that. It was just in the moment, you know?" He was starting to put on his briefs, but it was difficult to focus.

Marlene tried to give him a smile but it didn't really work. "I just…I think this should be a one time thing Black. Thanks, it was fun." With that, she walked away.


	12. A Sleepover and a Snowball Fight

**Ch. 12 A Sleepover and a Snowball Fight**

It was almost Christmas break and Lily had to make her decision about the wedding.

"I mean, I can't believe you haven't asked him yet. First, you guys have been dating for like five months. And second, you're obsessed with each other." Alice was painting her toenails.

They were finally having the sleepover they'd been planning. They kept having to put it off. Among the four friends there was always a conflict with N.E.W.T. studying, Head Girl duties, quidditch practices, tutoring, job applications, DADA club, Potions Club, Charms Club, plus all the events that went on around the school. Eventually, they decided to take a night off from all their duties, because they'd never find a time when they were all free.

"It's not that I'm afraid to ask him. I'd love it if he came. But I don't think Petunia would be too excited about it."

"All the more reason to ask him sooner rather than later. You can tutor him in how to act around the muggles." Marlene said.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Lily, if I'm being honest. We can talk about this part of your relationship anytime. Right now, we need details about your sex life." They all laughed but Lily could tell both Alice and Marlene were paying closer attention now.

"Fine. I'll ask him tomorrow. Anyway, what do you want to know? Also, why aren't we also asking about Alice and Frank?"

"Because we haven't done it yet." Alice folded her arms across her chest.

"Really? Wow, I really am behind on the gossip. Well, I don't know. The sex is amazing. He's wonderful and easily the best I've ever had. I don't know how many girls he's been with, but he is definitely experienced."

"Is he more gentle? Or like rough?" Mary wiggled her eyebrows.

"I am not telling you that!" Lily blushed. The truth was, James had asked her once about being gentler. But they figured it was the animal side to them that made the roughness more satisfying, and Lily wouldn't change anything.

"Fine. Where's the craziest place you guys have done it?" _Hmm…Prefect's bathtub? Quidditch pitch? Forbidden forest? Empty classrooms? Restricted section of the library?_ They had been putting James' invisibility cloak to good use the past few months.

"Er- the quidditch locker room shower?"

"Please, Lily. Everyone does it in those showers. You just don't want us to judge you." Marlene saw right through her. "And you are a terrible liar."

"Fine. There was one time when we did it in Greenhouse 1 and as we were going at it a class of first years walked in." She giggled.

"WHAT? How did you not get caught?"

"Er- we used a disillusionment charm." Lily looked at her hands. She wasn't sure James wanted people to know about the cloak.

Alice and Mary looked amazed but Marlene looked skeptical. "You guys used that invisibility cloak, didn't you?"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Oh, Sirius used it when we went to the kitchens after the first quidditch party. You know, we were both pissed and we got the munchies. Is it James'?"

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone. I don't think he wants people to know."

"Hm."

"So what's the craziest place you girls have done it, huh?" Lily was sick of talking about herself, and steered the conversation elsewhere. Even though she knew about most of her friends' sexual escapades, especially Mary's, it was still fun to talk like old times.

* * *

Sirius couldn't sleep. It had been over a month since the night with Marlene and he couldn't get it out of his mind. _How could you have let that happen? How could you be so stupid? You don't love her. She's just another bird._

He rolled over. She had been distant since he had said those words to her. It wasn't necessarily cruel, but she no longer flirted with him, or went out of her way to talk with him or sit next to him. He behavior was just different enough for him to notice.

It had been like a dream. Sometimes he wondered whether that night actually happened. But it had, and he had told her he loved her. And she ran away. The craziest thing was, he couldn't bring himself to regret the night. Not for a second would he look back and wish it didn't happen.

He had tried to talk to her about it, but she'd walk away, and he hadn't been able to get her alone. He gave up after a few tries, deciding it was a lost cause. Also, truthfully, he didn't know what he would say if he did get her alone. Would he apologize? Ask her out? He had no clue what he was feeling, and he hated it.

* * *

James met Lily in the Gryffindor common room the next day. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and they had planned on doing some Christmas shopping. When Lily came down with the girls, she gave him a huge smile and hugged him.

"Thank god! It's been torture!" She gave him a chaste kiss.

"Yes, one night without an orgasm is pure misery, Lilikins." Alice rolled her eyes, smirking. There was a group of second year boys sitting around the fire who looked up at this. "What are you wankers looking at?" She pointed a finger at them and they went back to their game of gobstones.

"First, I meant it was torture because of all those damn questions. Second, you don't need to take out your sexual frustration on the poor second years."

"Although I must say, it has been, like, 20 hours Lils. You up for it?" James looked at his watch, mocking Alice.

"Barf." Marlene made a rude hand gesture and walked out of the portrait hole with the other girls and marauders in tow.

"Come on. We've got to get to Hogsmeade before the shops get too crazy."

"I'm way ahead of you, love." He picked up a small basket and pulled out a few scones and two cups of tea in to-go mugs so they could skip breakfast and eat and drink on their walk to the village.

"You're perfect." She kissed his cheek.

They bundled up with gloves, hats, and scarves. Finally, they fastened their cloaks and walked out the door toward Hogsmeade. Lily was pleasantly surprised that the scones were warm. It was still quite cold out though and the wind was picking up, so she decided to put a warming spell around them. James smiled when he felt it and put his free arm around her.

When they were about halfway there, they had finished their tea and scones. James made their cups and the basket disappear and took his hand in hers. They hadn't said anything yet, but it wasn't awkward. They were perfectly happy.

"So what were the girls questioning you about last night?" He asked as they reached the village.

"Oh you know, this and that. The girth and length of your penis."

"Wait, what?" His eyes bulged and Lily laughed.

"I'm kidding!"

"Oh, phew."

"They just asked the usual stuff." James laughed. "Actually, I should tell you. They know about the cloak." This time he gave her a questioning look. "It wasn't my fault though; Marlene knew about it because Sirius used it with her once and then she basically spilled the beans in front of Al and Mary when I was telling the Greenhouse 1 story even though I said we used a disillusionment charm, she asked if we used the cloak. I told them not to tell anyone."

"Ugh. Sirius." He shook his head. "It's fine. I trust them."

"Thanks."

"So you told them about that day in Greenhouse 1?"

"They asked where the craziest place we've done it was."

"Yeah. I suppose that was pretty risqué. I don't know though, the Slug Club Halloween party could be up there." Lily bit her lip and giggled.

"Oh my god I almost forgot about that! That ministry bloke was like a foot away!" They both laughed heartily at this. Lily remembered him lifting her up and pressing her against the wall as Slughorn made an extremely long and boring toast. The cloak had almost fallen off, but they were in the back of the room and she remembered not caring if the entire world could see and hear her because all she cared about in that moment was James.

"Lils? Where?"

"Hm? Where what?" She looked at him and he laughed.

"Did I lose you there for a minute? Where do you want to go first?"

"Oh, sorry. Just reminiscing." She blushed. "Let's go to that jewelry store. What's it called? I think I want to get my mum something from there."

"Good idea!" They walked toward the small shop on the corner across from The Hog's Head. Lily found a pretty bracelet that she thought would look nice on her mother. It was also within her price range. James was looking around, but when she asked him if he found anything he shrugged. "I think I'll get her a scarf or something. Now that I think about it my mum doesn't wear much jewelry." They left and began walking toward Zonko's when James stopped. "I forgot my gloves. Be right back!"

* * *

James was nervous about asking Lily over for the holidays. His mother had written to him, asking if she would come. He was planning on asking if she could come anyway, but now that his mum suggested it, he felt it was necessary. He knew it was a big step, but he wanted her to meet his parents. More accurately, he wanted his parents to meet her. As they walked toward Zonko's Joke Shop, he mustered up the courage.

"Lils?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to my house for the holidays?" He said it very quickly in one breath.

"Oh…um," She was hesitating.

"It's okay if you don't want to…I understand." He ducked his head, frowning.

"James," She stopped then put her hands on his cheeks so he would look at her. "I would love to. I was going to ask when, because I have my sister's stupid wedding on the 18th. To which, by the way, I would love it if you would accompany me."

"Oh! I'd love to!" That answer was better than he could have hoped. "And I was hoping you could come after Christmas, like the week of New Year's Eve and then we can go back together."

"That sounds wonderful, James."

"Great! I'm so excited!"

"Me too! Now let's get inside before we freeze our arses off." They spent an impressive next hour buying the rest of their gifts. It turned out their friends were pretty easy to buy for. When the crowds started piling in, they headed to the Three Broomsticks.

It wasn't very busy yet, so they took a booth and ordered butterbeers.

"Oh, so for New Year's, my parent's throw a ball every year." He hated revealing how much money he had.

"A ball?"

"Yeah. So, I suppose you'll need a gown for that. Marlene and her family usually come. She can help you out."

"A gown?" Lily looked dumbstruck.

"I know it sounds like a fancy boring old people party. But it actually is pretty fun. We steal some of the good liquor and there's a tent for the younger people. My parents usually hire a band for us. Actually they usually hire a muggle band because my mum invites quite a few muggles to the party. Bit of a hassle actually getting rid of all the magical stuff in the house for one night."

"It sounds amazing. I just have no idea where I'll find a gown. I suppose I will have to ask Marlene."

"Hello love birds." Sirius, coming out of nowhere, slid into the booth next to James. "What were you saying about Marlene?"

"She's got to help me find a gown for the New Year's ball. I just received my invite."

"Ah yes. The gown is very important. Much more so than the tux." Sirius raised his finger so one of the waitresses would come over.

"But nothing is more important than the hair. Right Sirius?" Lily asked and James banged his hand on the table.

"Oh don't you worry Lily. I've got an endless stock of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion waiting for me at the Potters. You know James' dad invented it, right?"

"Wait. What?" She turned to James, who glared at Sirius.

"I suppose that's a no. Prongs, you've gotten much too modest."

Ignoring Sirius' comment, James turned to Lily and grimaced. He was surprised to see her smiling.

"You should've told me you're dad had a potions company. Hello," She pointed to herself, "Potions expert here."

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to think I was bragging or something."

"James, I would never think that. I think we're past the stage of trying to impress each other anyway, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Well, now that I'm going to meet them I should know more about them, so this is good. Does your mum work? Her name is Euphemia, right?" With that, Sirius chugged his butterbeer and walked away to sit with Hailey, the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect who was sitting by herself, reading. James sighed. This girl seemed so innocent, and Sirius would corrupt her just like all the others.

"Yeah. Mum works for the ministry. Actually, most of her time is spent with the muggle Prime Minister."

"She works with Callaghan?"

"Yeah, she's part of his security team but I think he thinks she's his advisor or something. That's why she knows so many muggles."

"Cool."

"Now you tell me."

"What?"

"What does your mom do? Does she work?" He knew that Lily's dad had died of lung cancer during their fourth year. She had been devastated.

"Yeah, she is a teacher." Lily looked at her hands. He could tell she was embarrassed about her family being, well, poor.

"Lily." He took her hands in his. You don't have to be embarrassed about struggling a little." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, James."

"Are you hungry? I'm starving." Lily laughed and nodded. They ordered lunch from Rosie, the young waitress, and Lily rolled her eyes as she flirted with James.

"She likes you."

"Well I only have eyes for one girl. So she's gonna have to move on." James saw Sirius put his hand on Hailey's knee and he sighed again.

"What is it?"

"Sirius is preying on that fifth year Ravenclaw."

"She doesn't seem to be complaining." Lily waved to Hailey, who smiled back. James was sure she just felt lucky to be getting attention from Sirius, and most likely wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get a good snogging from him.

"Poor girl. They all think they'll be the one."

"What's with you? Why do you suddenly care what Sirius does with girls?"

"I don't know. Something has been off about him lately. Nevermind."

"Okay."

"Remus said there was going to be a huge snowball fight this afternoon. You wanna go?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Alice smiled at her boyfriend. She was using her wand to build an impressive igloo on the quidditch pitch for protection while Frank was making a giant pile of snowballs in preparation for the fight.

There were many things that annoyed her about her cousins Gideon and Fabian, like how protective they were even though they were two months younger. This annual snowball fight, however, was genius.

It took place throughout the Hogwarts grounds and more and more people joined in every year. Over the years the twin brothers had put together a set of rules and boundaries. For example, they had decided that any type of shield charm was illegal and if used, the player would be eliminated. There were other spells and charms they had to rule out as well.

"I think the wall is big enough, Al." Frank laughed. The igloo could now comfortable protect five people. She smiled.

"Oops." She turned it to ice to make sure it would be steady against the snowballs. She turned to join him in making snowballs, but he was already leaning against the small cave. There were two giant piles; enough to last ten snowball fights.

"I think we are good for now." Frank said, patting the space next to him. She smiled and cuddled up under his arm. She loved how tall and broad he was. She looked up at him to see him staring at her.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately. Alice was taken off guard; she thought it was going to be a quick peck. But this was his 'I'm really turned on right now' kiss. He grabbed her small waist and pulled her up so she was sitting on him and they made out like that for a few more minutes until she pulled away.

"Where did _that_ come from?" She giggled, running her hands through his hair.

"Oh, you know. I just thought we could warm up a bit. So cold in this igloo and all." He kissed her quickly once then stopped. "We better get ready, I think it's about to start." Alice sighed. She had been so excited about the snowball fight and then Frank had to get her all worked up. Now all she wanted to do was jump him.

She did have fun though. As soon as the horn went off, it was madness. Charmed snowballs going all the way across the quidditch pitch, flying over their heads, or making their way toward the courtyard. Since there were no matches during December-February, the stands on the pitch were removed temporarily, allowing the people on the field to see throughout the grounds. Alice came out from under their igloo and waved her wand to attack. She saw Lily and James near Hagrid's hut. They must have just arrived because they were making snowballs as they went. Nevertheless, she had to admit that they were an impressive team, even when unprepared. Suddenly she got hit in the back and turned around to see Benjy with a canon of snowballs flying toward her, she ducked and rolled to get back under the cave while Frank surprised him from the other side.

"Nice one!" Benjy fell down as he took a snowball to the face. Alice high-fived Frank.

The game went on for several hours. People were using all sorts of spells and charms, making giant snow-boulders that would hit several people at once, or making them bounce off of people. It was very entertaining how creative people were. Slowly, people started retreating to the castle and it was nearly dinner when the last few came inside.

* * *

Lily was tucked under James' arm on the couch in front of the fire. They had gone in after two hours for some hot chocolate, and decided they wanted some alone time so they walked to the head's dorm.

"Mmmm."

"You like?" He laughed as she swallowed the hot liquid.

"It's yummy." She giggled.

At 6:00, Lily groaned. She was so comfortable on the couch cuddling with James and she didn't want to move. "Do we have to go to dinner?"

"Actually, I made other arrangements." James smirked. As if on cue, Flipsey appeared with a giant tray of food and drink. "Flipsey! Right on time."

"Flipsey is so happy to help Master James. And Miss Lily is looking so beautiful." The house elf smiled as she set down the dinner tray.

"This was so kind of you Flipsey. Thank you." The elf began to tear up as she gave Lily a huge smile.

"Thank you Flipsey. You're the best. And please, just call me James." She wiped her eyes, nodding, and disappeared.

"You're a genius." Lily laughed, "And such a schemer."

"Well now we don't have to go to dinner. Dinner came to us." James winked, pouring two glasses of wine, which Lily was sure did not come from the Hogwart's kitchens.

"You always have the food planned don't you?" Lily smirked, taking a bread roll.

"Of course." They had a gourmet picnic in front of the fire.

"Okay so the story is we go to boarding school together. You're mum works for the government and your dad owns a nonprofit organization. The Dursleys are not very generous, so they won't be suspicious about the nonprofit thing." Lily was preparing James for the wedding. She needed a backstory to tell the Dursleys.

"Isn't that basically true?"

"Well we met at Hogwarts, which isn't exactly boarding school. Also, your dad owns a potions company, not a nonprofit."

"Well he also sort of started a nonprofit. But we'll probably have to come up with a different name for it than "The Phoenix Foundation."

"Your dad started The Phoenix Foundation? Sarah wants to be a healer and she is like obsessed with it." Lily was more amazed by James' family every day. Her dad had started the foundation that did research on magical diseases. They had already found cures for several illnesses.

"Yeah, well anyway." James blushed. "Let's call it…" He scratched his chin, "The Speckles Foundation!" Lily laughed.

"I love it." _And I love you, James. Just say it!_ Lily thought. _Stop being a wuss. Three words, it's not that difficult…_ "Uh…we'll say it's for animal rights!" _You are a coward Lily Evans._

"Perfect."

"Now, do you have a muggle suit?"

"I have a tux. Is that the same? We have to wear muggle clothes to the New Year's Eve party remember? No dress robes."

"Oh, right. Well, actually you'll need a suit, which is different from a tux. I can take you to get one if you want." They had determined that James would come the day of the wedding and stay until the 23rd, and Lily would go to the Potter's the day after Christmas where she would spend the remainder of the holidays. They had to write their parents to confirm, but it sounded like a good plan. Lily didn't want James to experience bridezilla Petunia, so she thought it best for him not to come before the wedding.

"I'll have Sirius take me. He is very well versed in muggle fashion. It worries me a bit." Lily laughed.

"All right. But tell him to get something classic, like navy, black, or grey. And I'm wearing a dark purple dress so you need a tie to match."

"Dark purple; got it." He nodded. "Wow, now I'm a little nervous. There's so much to remember, and what am I going to talk about with these people? What if they ask me about a muggle thing and I have no idea what they're talking about?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I'll be at your side the whole time. I'm planning on not talking to anyone else. You are saving me." He seemed to calm down at this, and she kissed him. He laughed into the kiss and then pulled away.

"Happy to be of service." He winked.

* * *

James grasped her cheeks and kissed her again, then ran his hands through her tangled red hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was slow but delicious. Her breath smelled of red wine and dark chocolate. Her lips tasted like cherry. Their tongues moved in perfect unison; it was like a practiced dance that they had perfected now.

Lily brought her arms from James neck and pulled off her jumper and t-shirt at the same time, revealing a pink, lacy, pretty much transparent bra. James could see her perky nipples through the lace and he licked his lips. He lifted his own shirt off and kissed her, playing with her hair.

"You know, you have a very colorful bra drawer." James raised an eyebrow at her.

"I reckon it makes life a little more interesting doesn't it?" She stood up and slowly wriggled out of her jeans to reveal a pair of matching panties.

James unbuckled his belt and shoved his trousers off as Lily watched. He held his arms out so she would come back to the couch, and she obliged.

Straddling his legs on the couch, Lily's center began to tingle as she felt his erection through the thin layer of lace. She could feel his eagerness as he kissed her neck and beads of sweat began to form on his chest.

"Lily…" He whispered into ear as she rolled her hips into his. She moved her hand between them so she could grasp his member and pull down his boxers. He finished the job and they fell to the floor.

Then, without warning, James pushed her panties to the side and plunged into her. Lily grasped the back of the couch to steady herself and screamed. She started bouncing up and down on his cock and he thrust his hips upwards to meet hers. He was pounding into her harder and harder.

"Fuck yes James!" He roughly grabbed her bosom in one hand and took the other breast in his mouth. She ran her hands through his messy hair and through her head back in pleasure.

Suddenly, James pulled Lily off of him and turned her around so she was straddling him but her back was against his chest. He shoved her soaked underwear to the ground and pushed back into her.

"Oh god! Yes!" She cried out as James spread her legs apart and teased her clit with two of his fingers. Lily leaned back into him and rolled her hips, making him feel incredible.

"Fuck Lily I'm going to come." He managed to say.

"Yes! Come with me! I'm cumming too!" She grabbed the side of his cheek so he could look at her. She nodded, breathing heavily.

"Yes yes yes!" And just as she tightened around him, she felt him spilling his seed inside her. She felt tiny aftershock orgasms and couldn't help convulsing a little as he was still inside her, until finally he pulled out and they both sat there, catching their breath.

"Wow." He said after a few moments. She gave him the thumbs up, eyes still closed. He laughed. "Not to ruin the moment but should we be more careful about me, well…"

"Don't worry, James. I'm taking contraception potion. Shoot that sperm up there all you want."

"Ah, what a proper lady you are."

"Only when I have my knight in shining amour."


	13. A Wedding and a Tree

**Ch. 13 A Wedding and a Tree**

James stood on the Evans porch and loosened his tie, then tightened it again. He felt self-conscious in his new muggle suit and he was eager to make a good impression.

"Well, here goes nothing." He muttered, and rang the doorbell. He heard someone come and straightened his posture.

"James!" Grace Evans opened the door. "How wonderful it is to see you. Lily has been so much happier about the wedding since you agreed to come today."

"Thanks, Grace. And I am more than happy to be here." James smiled as he walked through the entrance into the kitchen, which looked like a floral shop.

"Lily is upstairs getting ready dear." Grace sat down to organize a bouquet.

"Okay. Do you need my help?"

"I think I've got this under control." She smiled.

James made his way upstairs and found Lily's room. At first, he thought she wasn't there, until he heard movement from her closet. He made his way over and found her sitting on the ground amongst her shoes, with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Hello." He chuckled, sitting across from her. "You look quite pretty." She had a purple dress that was fairly conservative for his taste but she looked very classy.

"Hey." She took a big gulp of wine.

"Not that I'm against a little pre-gaming, but don't you think we should save that for the reception?"

"Nope." She took another sip.

"Lils," He lifted her chin so she'd look him in the eye, "what's going on?" He stroked her cheek. He knew it wouldn't be a very fun day for her, but she actually looked sad.

"It's nothing. I'm being silly. I mean, Petunia has been absolutely awful to me this week and that is nothing new. But we had dinner with Vernon the other night and she told him about me being a witch. He was horrible. I didn't know what to expect; I mean I knew he wasn't going to be happy about it. He doesn't like anything out of the ordinary. But he basically said they wouldn't be associating with me once they were married. He even got angry at Petunia for not telling him earlier. He's worried about 'genetics,'" Lily held up air quotes, "and if his children were like me he would send them to the orphanage." She put her head in her hands. "And Petunia hasn't spoken a word to me since that night."

"I'm so sorry, love." James wrapped his arms around her. "That sounds awful." Lily leaned into him.

"Thanks for being here. It means more than you know."

James nodded. "I would do anything for you Lily."

"Yeah?" She looked at him, smiling.

"Of course. I love you." It finally came out. Without hesitation, without worry, he told her how he felt. He knew in that moment she needed to know, and once he said it, it felt so natural.

"What?" She was still smiling. "What'd you say?"

"Lily Evans, I love you." He was holding her cheeks.

"I…I love you too James." They both giggled a little. James let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That's good because I love you."

"You said that."

"I know. But I want to keep saying it. It's your turn." He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"I love you, James Potter."

* * *

Lily held James' hand throughout the ceremony. He had cheered her up immensely, and now everything seemed funny, including the hideous bridesmaids' dresses. She had to cover up her laugh a couple times during the vows by pretending to cough as James patted her on the back.

They kept looking at each other every minute or so, and he gave her that unwavering smirk. She knew exactly what he was thinking. They had made passionate love in her closet about two hours earlier, and had said "I love you" to each other for the first time. Lily felt the electricity between their hands.

As she looked at the bride and groom, she almost felt sorry for them. Almost. They barely looked like a couple in love. It was like a business deal. Sure, they looked happy, but now that Lily knew what that spark felt like, she could tell that Vernon and Petunia would never have that. She came out of her thoughts as James let go of her hand and stood up with the rest of the crowd, clapping.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as the newlyweds processed out. Lily grinned as her cheeks burned.

Lily and James completely ignored Vernon's attempts to infuriate them at the reception. He was telling people all different stories; James did magic tricks on the street, he had a drug problem, or simply that he was "an unemployed hooligan."

They laughed at these lies or even went along with them, horrifying Petunia's new family further. They danced and drank champagne and ate cake for a couple hours, doing their duty.

After the toasts, Lily grabbed a bottle of champagne and took James' hand. "Take me somewhere." She whispered, feeling a bit drunk but wonderful at the same time. James chuckled as she tugged his arm.

"We have to say goodbye to your mum at least." And so they did. Grace Evans had tears in her eyes as she kissed her mum goodnight, telling her they'd be back sometime tomorrow.

"Ready?" James gave Lily a toothy smile.

"Ready." He took her hand and she felt the squeezing sensation.

Lily felt herself land on cold hard ground. She noticed several things at once. First, it was daylight. Second, it was loud, busy, and crowded. Buildings that were bigger than any she had ever seen surrounded them. Cars were honking and people were shouting.

"Are we…where are we?" She rubbed her bare arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"New York City." He smiled. "Thought I'd change it up this time. Come on," He took her hand. "Let's get a change of clothes."

They went into the nearest department store, as there wasn't really a place on the street for privacy, and found the changing rooms. They transfigured their clothes and shoes to muggle winter clothes. When they walked out, the saleswoman was so befuddled by their change of clothes, she didn't even yell at them for James being in the ladies dressing room. They bought some mittens, hats, and scarves before leaving the store.

"That was way too close." Lily was chewing her lip. Even though they were bundled up, she still decided to put a warming charm on them, covering her wand with her scarf as she pulled it out.

"She didn't see us do any magic. She was just confused by our clothes." James shrugged.

"I suppose. I wonder what would happen if we did break a law here. Would we get in trouble with the Ministry or with MACUSA?"

"Both I think. And Hogwarts."

"Hmm."

The city looked like a Christmas wonderland. There were trees decorated all around and displays in the store windows with giant ornaments and sleighs and presents.

They walked for a few minutes, taking in the skyscrapers and people.

"You can ice skate, right?" He asked her as they walked up to an ice rink filled with families. An enormous Christmas tree stood on one side, right in front of another skyscraper that people were taking pictures of.

"Yes!" Lily squealed.

"Let's go then." Discreetly, they transfigured their shoes into skates and made their way onto the rink.

"James?" Lily asked as he took her hand so they could skate together like the other couples.

"Yes, my love?"

"How is it you know so much about muggle stuff? Besides your mum, I mean."

"Well I did take muggle studies fifth year."

"James." She laughed.

"Okay okay. Well, growing up my parents thought it important that I knew basic muggle history and what goes on in their world. And we traveled so much, so I learned about their cultures. I've only been to New York once, but I remember it being beautiful at Christmastime."

"Hmm."

"Also…I may have done a little extra studying on my own in hopes that I could understand you better… so you would go out with me." James blushed and Lily smiled.

"I see." She kissed him on his burning cheek and he grinned. "You are adorable James."

"No no no. I am sexy and manly and incredible in the sack, but never adorable."

"Whatever you say, cutie pie." Lily laughed and James rolled his eyes.

* * *

James enjoyed watching Lily marvel at the sights in New York. They walked through Central Park and went to the Met, then went out to an authentic Italian restaurant.

"I'm exhausted." Lily put her hands on her stomach. "And stuffed." James laughed, but he agreed. It was about 4:00 am in London, and they had just consumed enough food for five.

"Me too. That meal was delicious. Do you want to stay the night here or go home?"

"Do you have muggle money?"

"How do you think I've been paying for things all day?" He pulled out a credit card. His mum had been able to link their Gringotts' vault with a muggle bank account in case she needed to spend money during work. She had made him a copy as soon as she found out he was finally dating Lily. Euphemia got a little over-enthused sometimes, but she meant well.

Lily giggled. "Shall we get a room, then?"

"We shall." He smirked. They paid the check and thanked the waiter on the way out.

He took her hand when they found a dark corner and they apparated to the front of a hotel called The Plaza.

"This is that hotel in all those films!" Lily giggled.

"Yes it is."

"But it must be full, right?"

"We'll figure something out." He held back a smile. He led her inside and smiled as she looked around at the old fashioned lobby. She started to walk toward the front desk but he tugged away her toward the elevator.

"James?"

"Don't worry, Lils. We aren't sneaking into a room. Just follow my lead." They got into the elevator and James pulled out his wand. He gave Lily a wink before poking the numbers 7, 5, 10, 3. Nothing happened at first, and then the elevator slowly started moving upward. He thought he did something wrong when he felt the elevator shoot up then sideways.

"What is going on?" Lily was backed up against the wall but she looked more curious than worried.

"You'll see!" Finally the sideways movement stopped. The doors opened and he heard Lily gasp. The grandeur of this lobby was much more magnificent than the one downstairs. The ground was marble and it had statues of famous witches and wizards. Beautiful flower arrangements were set on tables, and massive crystal chandeliers hung throughout the lobby.

A short, dark woman in a skirt suit approached them. "Welcome to the wizened wing of the Plaza." She gestured for them to follow her. "My name is Toni and I am the manager here. If you need anything, give me a call. There are directions for how to use a telephone in your room. We do utilize some of the no-maj's amenities in the hotel. There is also a television and a radio. Directions for those can be provided." The woman talked very fast and she had a heavy New York accent.

"Great. We won't be needing any directions though, I'm muggle-born." The woman looked up as she stepped behind the counter and smiled.

"Muggle. What a funny word. Can I get your name dear?" She looked at James.

"Yes- er, James Potter." This time she didn't smile. Her eyes grew wide.

"Potter?"

"Yes, my father travels here a lot for business."

"I knew you looked familiar! Joyce! Get over her- look at this kid- its Fleamont's son!" A woman started walking over, then looked at James and laughed as she joined the group.

"We just love your father. And his potions!" The women started chatting with each other. James and Lily exchanged a look.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but we are quite tired. It's been a long day. We would love to head to our room if you don't mind."

"Yes of course." He gave her money for one night's stay and she gave them a key to their room. He almost had to carry Lily down the hall to room 17, but when they arrived, she perked up.

The suite was basically the size of an apartment. There was a sitting room, with a TV as promised. There was also a dining area with a table that sat five people comfortably. They walked through the sitting room and opened the door to the bedroom. It had a king size bed with a desk and two nightstands and a radio.

"Let's go to sleep, yeah?" They both stripped to their underwear and James gave Lily his undershirt for her to use as pajamas.

They snuggled under the covers, and as James put his arm around Lily's waist, her heard her mutter, "I love you," before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Lilypad." He whispered into her hair. "Forever."

* * *

James and Lily stayed in bed the majority of the next day. James even paid for an extra night so they didn't have to leave for checkout. They had their meals brought to the room so they didn't need to get dressed either.

Finally, at around 5:00 when they felt refreshed after taking a bath, they left the key with Toni and took the elevator outside, apparating home.

Back in Cokeworth things was much quieter than when they left. They snuck inside, trying to be quiet, but it turned out that was unnecessary.

"You're back! Finally; I was beginning to worry." Grace was in the kitchen, stirring a cup of tea and reading a book.

"Mum, what are you doing awake?"

"I was having a little difficulty sleeping, so I decided to come down here and read for a bit."

"Okay." There was a moment's pause.

"I'm going to head to bed. Thanks again for letting me stay, Grace." James said, walking toward the stairs.

"I am so happy you could come, James."

"Goodnight, mum." Lily turned to follow him.

"Wait a moment, Lily." Grace pulled out a chair and patted the seat, gesturing for Lily to sit.

"What is it?" Lily raised her eyebrows. Her mother smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, this isn't going to be a lecture. I just wanted to ask where he took you. Was it France again?"

"No. Actually, we went to New York."

"New York? Wow. That must have been incredible."

"It was." Lily couldn't help but smile, and laugh a little at how happy that memory was.

"You love him, don't you dear?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you told each other?"

"Er…" Lily bit her lip. "Well, yes. We have." Tears welled up in Grace's eyes.

"Oh darling, that's wonderful!" She threw her arms around Lily.

"Thanks mum. Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes, you may." Lily got up to leave. "And Lily?" Grace had a funny smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Please, be the smart girl I know you are. I hope you are using protection when…"

"MUM!"

"Darling, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at each other." Lily was red in the face with embarrassment as she ran up the stairs. "Goodnight sweetie!" She called after her daughter, chuckling.


	14. The Ball

****Disclaimer:** This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others- sorry! I got a bit carried away. I personally think it's a really fun chapter, but I don't really count.

I also want to apologize for my atrocious writing.

 **CH. 14 The Ball**

James' stay at the Evans' felt much too short. Still, Christmas came; and the next day Lily apparated to the Potters. He and Sirius greeted her in front of the gate that required a password to get in. James gave her a kiss.

"We are never separating again. That was an eternity." He said as they walked briskly down the long driveway toward the warm house. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"James, it's been like three days." She laughed, but couldn't help admitting to herself that she had missed him.

"Lily!" Euphemia Potter rushed toward her as they entered the manor. "It is so wonderful to officially meet you."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter. You have a beautiful home."

"Oh, you are lovely. Please call me Mia." She waved her wand and Lily's bag flew up the stairs. "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea sounds great, thank you." She let James' mum lead her into an old Victorian looking sitting room that already had tea set out for them.

"I would love to redecorate, but some of the furniture has been in this family for hundreds of years."

"So what does she do? Throw all the old stuff in one room." James chuckled. Lily marveled at the antiques surrounding her.

"Yes, well. It was about time the place looked more like a home and less like a museum. Lily, you are muggle-born, correct?"

"That's right." Lily sipped her tea.

"I just love working with muggles. Such brilliant things they come up with. I swear, sometimes I think we'd be better off without magic. Then I remember I can charm wrinkles off my face." Lily laughed.

"James told me you work for the Prime Minister."

"Yes, Callaghan is quite a man. What do your parents do?"

"My dad passed away when I was fourteen, but he worked for a bank. My mum is a teacher." Lily had been prepared for this question.

"Oh I'm so sorry, dear."

"Don't worry about it." Lily gave a half smile and took a big gulp of tea. James cleared his throat.

"Lily's the best in our year at charms, mum." Sirius said quickly after an awkward silence.

"Are you, now? Charms was my specialty at my old job. Do you know what you want to do after school?"

"Not, really. I've been thinking about a few things, but," Lily blushed, "It's going to be difficult for me to get a job with all that is going on. I was considering getting my Potion's Master's License a while back, but when the war picked up I decided I wanted to do something more involved."

"I see."

"Lily could do anything if people weren't such assholes."

"Language, James!"

"It's true! She's the best in our year at everything. Not just charms. People should be begging her to come work for them."

"James, we've talked about this. People are scared." Lily took his hand, calming him down.

"Actually James, I think you have Lilikins beat in Transfiguration and DADA." Sirius winked. Lily smiled as this lightened the tension a bit.

"Well, whatever. You get the point." Mia rolled her eyes at the boys and smiled at Lily.

"On another note, are you excited for the ball, Lily?"

"Oh yes, I can't wait. Marlene is taking me to look at gowns tomorrow. I don't think I can…"

"Nonsense! As my Christmas gift to you, I have already scheduled an appointment with my tailor. He should be here later today." Lily was dumbfounded.

"Mia I can't let you do that. Thank you so much but…"

"Lily, please. I really want to." She genuinely looked like she wanted to do this for Lily. "I always wanted a daughter to do these things with. Anyway Carim gives me huge discounts so I'll be paying next to nothing." Lily knew that 'next to nothing' was a lot different for the Potters than it was for her, but she decided to agree.

"If you insist, Mia."

"Oh, wonderful!"

* * *

James had a glass of red wine in his hand, standing next to Sirius who was smoothing back his hair.

"How do I look?"

"Dashing." Sirius responded as he straightened his tie.

Not many guests had arrived yet, and nor had the muggle band, so they stood at one of the cocktail tables, waiting for their dates. James felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought about seeing Lily in a gown. Then again, she would look beautiful in sweatpants.

"Who's your date?"

"Hailey Bryce."

"Ahh. So that's what you were doing when you went to talk to her in the Three Broomsticks."

"Nah. That time we just talked. I asked her last week after we snogged in a broom cupboard."

"Classy."

"You really wanna talk about classy?"

"Touché." James smirked and took a sip of wine. He turned to Sirius when a flash of red caught his eye and he looked up, and almost choked.

Lily was an absolute vision. She wore a midnight blue sequin dress that looked like a starry night sky. The top was a halter with a plunging neckline so it showed quite a bit of skin. The dress hugged her curves and fell delicately to the floor. There was a short slit going up the left side that he found very sexy as well.

Her hair was teased on the top then went into an elaborate updo in back, finally falling to her right shoulder in thick, shiny curl. James wasn't sure he wanted to know how long that took. Her makeup was simple but beautiful. She had dark red lips and glitter on her eyelids. She smiled at James when he approached her.

"Hey handsome." He was still speechless for a moment.

"Lily you look…well," he cleared his throat, glancing at her chest. "You look fucking gorgeous." Lily giggled and blushed.

"Thanks, James. Carim got a little carried away I think. Especially with this neckline." She tried pulling her dress up a bit. "I feel like my boobs are popping out. You're mum is going to think I'm a slag."

"I'd be okay with that." Sirius said, handing Lily a glass of wine. "Stop fidgeting, Evans. You look hot. And Mia will not think that at all. She knows how Carim makes his dresses, and she likes to show a bit of skin herself."

"Thanks, Sirius." Lily took the glass and relaxed a bit. "Is Hailey here?"

"Not yet."

"Oh Lily, you're gorgeous!" Mia came up to them. "I just love this color on you. Carim did a wonderful job. Anyway, I've got to go greet some more guests. Have fun!"

"Thanks Mia!"

"See? Nothing to worry about." James said as his mother walked away.

"You're right. So the dress is okay?"

"It's perfect. Your perfect."

"Yuck. Oh, Perfect timing. Hailey!" Sirius called out to a girl wearing a silver gown, her dirty blond hair half up.

"Hey Sirius," She gave him a bashful smile. "Hey guys." She nodded to James and Lily.

"Hey Hailey, I love your dress." Lily pointed politely.

"Thanks. It's not as pretty as your gown, though. You look stunning. Like a movie star."

"Ahh stop it you're too kind. And this is all the work of a man named Carim and his team. They can really transform anyone." The two girls laughed.

"What would you like to drink? It's all muggle drinks here, so you'll know better than I do."

"Wonderful! I'll have a gin and tonic."

"Well alright then." They walked toward the bar to order and James turned to Lily.

"What do you think?" He gestured to the room.

"It's really something, James."

"Just you wait." He winked.

* * *

When all the guests had arrived, Euphemia directed people into the dining room. It looked to be about the size of the great hall, with about fifty round tables that were lavishly set. Hailey, Sirius, James, and Lily sat at a table with six other kids around their age, including Therese, Sirius' summer fling from Beauxbatons.

"Lily, 'ow long 'ave you and James been dating?" Therese asked in her French accent. Lily was quite intimidated by the tall, raven-haired beauty. She looked like a supermodel in a skin-tight red dress.

"Er- about five months?" She smiled at James.

"Good for you. I know Sirius does not exactly like commitment, so it's a good thing you didn't go after him." She said with a small laugh. There was a few seconds of awkward silence, and Lily felt bad for Hailey.

"Maybe I just didn't want commitment with you, Therese." Sirius said coolly, putting his arm on the back of Hailey's chair.

"So are you saying you and zis girl are together?" The discussion was getting a little heated and Therese's date looked extremely uncomfortable.

"She has a name. It's Hailey. And maybe we are." Hailey blushed, looking at her lap. Therese glared at the two, then smiled.

"Well I'm glad for you then." Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. For a full thirty seconds, no one said anything.

"So, Samuel, Joseph; you two go to Durmstrang?" Lily couldn't come up with anything more exciting and the tension was overwhelming.

"Yes." The older one, Samuel responded. "I am graduating this year and my brother is in his fifth year." To Lily's surprise, he sounded Irish.

"Cool. Where are you guys from?" James asked; he must have recognized Samuel's accent too.

"We grew up in Dublin, actually." Joseph responded. "We would have gone to Hogwarts if my father's job hadn't taken us to Norway a few years ago."

"I think Durmstrang is a much better school than Hogwarts. They…"

"Therese," Lily wanted to punch this girl in the face. "Please, would you mind keeping those types of comments to yourself?"

"I'll keep my comments to myself if you keep your breasts to yourself, Lily." She gave her a disdainful look. "Honestly, I'm surprised James is not angry with you. Half of 'ze men in this room have gawked at you."

"One, don't presume to know anything about James. And two," Lily put on a smile just to annoy her. "Only half? I thought I would attract more attention than that. Dang. Maybe I should flash the crowd." She looked at James as if to get his approval and he nodded. The whole table was watching the duel, and Lily was fuming. Sirius had a huge grin on his face and James was holding Lily's hand under the table.

"Yes, maybe that would be a good way to win over the purebloods in the crowd. After all, some might be very judgmental of you're relationship. Do they know you're in love with a mudblood James?" Sirius and James stood up from their chairs about to yell, but Lily responded first.

"Classy, Therese. It's a real mystery why Sirius didn't want to commit. Tell me, are all Beauxbatons girls completely nuts, or is it just you?" At this, Therese stood up, picking up her wine and threw it at Lily, spilling all over her dress. Lily gasped, but held back a scream. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let Therese win. She looked her directly in the eye before the French girl walked away.

"Goodbye Lily." Then she turned to look at the rest of the table. "It 'as been a pleasure, but I 'ave much better things to do." She turned to leave but Lily grabbed her arm.

"If you ever," She whispered in her ear, "Call me a mudblood or threaten my relationship or any of my friends' relationships again, or step foot in this house again, and I will permanently hex those beautiful locks of hair off your head and you'll be bald for life." Therese pulled away, looking horrified, and Lily winked at her as she scurried away.

"You gonna follow her?" Joseph, the Durmstrang boy asked Therese's date.

"You kidding? I think Sirius here had the right idea." The boy said. "And to answer your question, Lily, yes. All girls at Beauxbatons are crazy. Some more so than others." They all laughed.

"I should actually clean my dress off. I'll be back in a minute." Lily excused herself to go upstairs and get her wand.

She knew he would follow her. Sure enough, just as she found her wand and cleaned the wine off her dress, she heard the door to her room open.

"Hey." He came in, locking the door.

"Hey." Lily pretended to act nonchalant and looked in the mirror, straightening her dress.

"You okay? That got pretty heated down there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene. She was just being so awful."

"You didn't cause a scene, don't worry about it." He came up behind her and looked at her in the mirror.

"I think we have something else to worry about." She giggled. She could feel the bulge in his trousers pressing into her from behind. He kissed her neck and put his hands on her hips.

"She was wrong. I think all the men have been gawking at you tonight." He ran his hands up and down her body, then moved his hands to play with the straps of her dress as he continued kissing her shoulder. Suddenly, Lily pulled away.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it, James." He gave her a questioning look, but did as he was told. Lily slipped her dress off and hung it over the chair. She was wearing a dark blue lingerie set that she ordered to match her dress. It was a corset that, because of her plunging neckline, did not cover her breasts, but simply pushed them up. The underwear was lace and her pussy could be seen through the fabric. Finally, she wore sheer stockings that attached to the underwear. "Okay. Open them."

* * *

James' jaw dropped. Lily was standing by the bed in an outfit that was beyond anything he'd seen in his dreams. He nearly came in his pants.

"Well?" She spun around.

"I think you're going to kill me." He charged toward her and pushed her back on the bed.

They both knew they were in a hurry, but when James unzipped his pants and pushed her panties aside so he could thrust into her, she gasped. His ferocity was incredible and he started pounding into her immediately.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her neck. "Yes, James don't stop!"

"Fuckkkk Lils." He grabbed one of her legs and brought it from his waist to his shoulder so he could gain even deeper access. Lily looked like she had lost her voice for a minute when he did this. She threw her head back as he continued to thrust and she rolled her hips up to meet his.

"YES YES YES FUCK ME JAMES!"

James was watching her scream and he couldn't hold it much longer. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead and he was grunting; making incoherent sounds.

Lily grabbed James' face so she could kiss him and she moaned into his mouth.

"James! I'm, I'm cumming!" She said, pulling away.

"Yes, me too. Cum for me Lils." James brought a couple fingers between them her clit.

"Oh my god! Yes! Oh god!"

"Go on baby, come for me." And she did. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed his back to bring him close, screaming in delight. She clenched around him and was momentarily lost of all words.

James felt her tighten around him and couldn't help himself. He groaned and exploded into her. For a minute they simply lay there, still connected as one,

"Babe? My leg is kind of cramping up and I can't really move it without your help." Lily laughed a little, but shifted uncomfortably beneath him.

"Oops. Sorry, love." He kissed her forehead and pulled out of her. She lowered her leg and bent it a couple times back and forth to stretch it out.

They got dressed, cleaning themselves off and Lily fixed her makeup and hair.

"At least your hair is always messy anyway." She said to him as they walked down the stairs.

"Lily! There you are. Where have you two been?"

"Oh. Therese poured wine on Lily's gown so we had to go clean her up. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Mia nodded, but she was looking away so it was obvious she was distracted.

"Yes well I've been wanting to introduce you to Fleamont but everyone has been stealing him away."

"I'm sure we'll find him sometime tonight, mum."

"Okay. Well you better get to the ballroom. I am requiring you join us for a few formal dances before you join the other kids."

"Fine."

"Don't worry James. That muggle band hasn't arrived yet." Lily looked at James questioningly and he winked at her.

* * *

Sirius and Hailey were hanging out with Samuel and Joseph in the guesthouse where the kids' party was taking place. It was completely cleared out and there was a stage set up.

"Sorry about earlier." Sirius said when they had a minute alone. "Therese is kind of a bitch."

"No worries, Sirius. I think she just missed you or something." She took a sip of her drink and looked at the crowd.

"Well I don't miss her. And I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable by saying we're together."

"Oh don't worry, I know you were just saying that."

"Maybe I wasn't." Sirius said, tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eye.

"What?"

"Would you want to give it a try? Maybe come with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Why?" Hailey looked very confused.

"Why? Because I fancy you. You're not like the other girls."

"You do?" He chuckled. She was so cute. He really did like her. In fact, he hadn't told James this, but they had been hanging out quite a bit since he sat with her that day in the Three Broomsticks. He sat with her while she studied in the library and they snogged in the broom closets between classes. The best part of it was, he wasn't even thinking about Marlene.

"Yes, silly. Now do you wanna date me or not?" Hailey giggled.

"Yes, Sirius. I'd be delighted to date you." She grabbed his collar to pull his face to hers and kissed him. He was a whole head taller than her so he usually had to bend down, but he grabbed her waist and picked her up off the ground so they were level.

"This'll be fun." He said, putting her back on the ground. He handed her a gin and tonic.

"Oh Sirius Black, you are trouble."

"You got that right." Lily said, walking up to them with James.

"How's it going?" James asked, pouring wine for Lily and himself.

"Good. Hailey and I are dating now. When's…"

"Wait, what?"

"Yep. Sirius Black is off the market."

"Wow. Congrats, mate. And to you Hailey." They laughed.

Just as they found Joseph and Samuel, Mia entered the guesthouse and stepped up on stage and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, The Police!"

Sirius jumped as he heard both Lily and Hailey scream. All the kids were crowding around the stage as the band set up.

"James! How could you not tell me you guys got The Police?"

"It was a surprise!" He yelled as they started playing. Hailey was also grinning from ear to ear.

He took her by the waist and they danced for two hours while the band played. Finally, at 11, they gave their encore performance and left.

Everyone was several drinks in by now, and things were getting pretty rowdy in the guesthouse. One of the muggles had taken over the music when they left. James and Lily were making out in a corner. Sirius and Hailey joined in a drinking game called flip cup that the muggles were playing. Hailey, being muggleborn, explained it to Sirius before they joined in.

At 11:55, James stood up on stage with Lily holding his hand. "Okay everyone," His speech was surprisingly clear. "Get your bottles of champagne and your dates ready. The countdown to 1978 is beginning in just a few minutes."

Sirius grabbed a bottle of champagne for both him and Hailey.

* * *

Lily was standing on stage with James as they began the countdown. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" James leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a very aggressive, dramatic kiss. Lily was too lost in the moment to care that they were on stage, and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

She heard bottles popping and pulled away from the kiss. James saw what she was looking at and picked up his own bottle, popping it and pouring it into the two glasses he had prepared. They clinked glasses and drank, listening to the crowd sing a sloppy version of "Aud Lang Syne."

"Ahem," James spoke into the microphone as he clinked a spoon to his champagne glass. Everyone followed his lead until it was quiet. "Well, the night is far from over but I'd like to take a minute to wish everyone a happy New Year and thank you all for coming. I don't usually make resolutions, or look into the future. But this year, a few things have changed and I hope from now on to appreciate each and every day I have with the people I love." He looked at Lily, then back at the crowd. "And I hope you all can do the same. So cheers to a great 1979!" He held up his glass, and the crowd drank. "And now, I will hand the mic over to my friend Sirius." Sirius jumped up on stage.

"Hello ladies and gents, now its time to really get the party going. It's karaoke time!" The crowd cheered and began talking. "Now, we don't want to make it a contest. Just have fun with it. And, as is tradition, I will kick us off." Joseph, who had been setting up the Karaoke gave Sirius the thumbs up. Sirius nodded at him and loosened his tie.

Lily heard the music start and laughed. Of course Sirius would pick this. It was _Immigrant Song_ by Led Zeppelin and he was doing a marvelous job on the opening. He didn't need to look at the screen with the lyrics, which was impressive considering how fast the song was.

 _We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow._

 _Hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new land._  
 _To fight the hordes and sing, and cry._  
 _Valhalla, I am coming._

 _Always sweep with, with threshing oar._  
 _Our only goal will be the western shore._

She saw James was singing along and she did the same. Everyone was dancing again, and Lily made a mental note to never let this night end.

Sirius gave a dramatic bow when he was finished and stepped off the stage.

"Alright girls, let's see what you got." Sirius said.

"Just you wait, Black. We'll be right back." Hailey took Lily's hand and led her through the crowd to the loo.

To Lily's surprise, in just a few minutes they had come up gathered two other girls to sing with them. Also, she was impressed that Hailey was able to coordinate some dancing to go with their song. Ten minutes later, the girls wrote their names down to get in line.

After a few more songs, it was their turn. Lily was drunk enough not to be nervous but she still had excited jitters. It was a big crowd after all.

"This one is for all you singles in the crowd that are on the prowl tonight." Hailey said. The music started and the four girls started swaying their hips. Everyone hooted and cheered.

Hailey had the first solo and she was amazing. She had a wonderful voice and she sang the Donna Summers song dramatically and very sexily.

 _Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
Waitin' for some lover to call  
Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
Almost rang the phone off the wall_

The other girls joined in and sang:

 _Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
Gotta have some hot stuff  
Gotta have some love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
_

 _I want some hot stuff  
I need some hot stuff_

* * *

Lily was singing her solo to Donna Summers' "Hot Stuff" and she wasn't half bad. Sure, Hailey had a really good voice, but Lily was doing fine, and she was doing a very sexy dance. James hooted and clapped along with the crowd. He couldn't help noticing how sexy she looked up on that stage.

The crowd was going crazy for Hailey, Lily and the two other girls he didn't recognize. When the song was over, people screamed and Hailey jumped into the mosh pit to crowd surf.

"You guys were amazing!" He gave Hailey a high-five when she was let down.

"Not bad Bryce. I didn't know you could sing." Sirius kissed her on the cheek. "Lily, on the other hand…" He smirked as she joined them.

"Has the voice of an angel?" Lily said. "I know, right?"

"Something like that."

"Hey you guys this is Michelle and Anna. We met in the bathroom a few minutes ago." Lily said as the two girls that sang with them came up, giggling.

"Hey. I'm James, this is Sirius."

"Nice to meet you. I think my dad works with your mum, James." Michelle, the younger girl said. She was American.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My dad is in the president's cabinet, so he told me he coordinates with your mom a lot."

"Cabinet?" Sirius looked very confused. James nudged him in the side and Lily giggled.

"I see."

"That was wonderful, ladies!" Samuel said as he joined to the group. Alongside him was Joseph, and the Beauxbatons boy.

"Au chante madamoiselles." Joseph said in a very poor French accent, then kissed Michelle and Anna's hands. They giggled.

"Well done Joseph." The tall Beauxbatons boy (who's name James had yet to find out) said, clapping him on the back. "I'm Gus." _Well that's unexpected._ Anna, the older one, swooned at him. "And you are?"

"I'm Anna and this is Michelle."

"You are Americans."

"You are French."

"And we are Irish, but live in Norway. I'm Samuel, and this charmer is Joseph as you heard." James chuckled as the sloppy boys tried to impress the girls.

The group made their way toward the drinks table so they could talk without the crowd surrounding them. Joseph asked Michelle to dance with him since they were around the same age, and James laughed at how goofy he looked. The karaoke continued, which was sometimes funny, sometimes impressive, and sometimes downright horrible. But people still cheered for the bad singers anyway.

Sirius did an encore performance, serenading Hailey by singing "You Sexy Thing." Then the Samuel and Joseph dedicated a Bruce Springsteen song to the American girls.

"When are you going up?" Lily asked James.

"Oh, I leave the karaoke to Padfoot." Lily smirked at him.

"Come on. I know how good you are."

"Lils, I don't know."

"You want me to do one with you?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hmm, Nah, I think got this." What she didn't know was that he was totally pretending. James was just letting everyone have a turn before he pulled out his performance. He was much to drunk to be shy about his singing voice right now, and he knew exactly what he would sing, because he sang it every year.

Finally, when everyone on the list had gone up, James stood on stage and cleared his throat. "If there's no one else, I think I'll take the stage now. Anyone? Last chance." No one responded. "Okay then. Sirius?" Sirius handed him his electric guitar.

The song started and he started playing and before he started singing he said, "For you, Lils." And he sang "Honkey Tonk Woman," while the crowd clapped and sang along. For the chorus, Sirius jumped up on stage and did backup. He saw Lily grinning from ear to ear and he smiled back, keeping his eyes on her the entire song.

By the time it was over, the crowd had pushed Lily to the front so he could sing to her. He jumped off the stage, dropping his guitar without a care in the world, and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her fiercely. The crowd gave hoots and catcalls, and he was loving every bit of it.

The party went on for another hour until finally winding down at around 3:00 am. James was exhausted and he could tell Lily was too.

"Can we go to bed or do we have to wait for everyone to leave?" Lily leaned her head on his chest and James looked around. There were several couples making out, some people still playing drinking games, and some still looked engrossed in conversation. Even though at least half of the crowd had left and another third was on their way out, it would be hours before they got all the guests out.

"I don't think so. I'm knackered, you wanna turn in?"

"Yes. Let's go." They went to say goodbye but their new friends' mouths were occupied. They laughed and walked into the house and up the stairs.

"Thank you James. This has been the best, most funnest," James laughed at her drunken grammer, "most magical night of my life." Lily hugged him when they reached the room she was staying in. Still in her gown, she fell onto the bed and put her head on a pillow.

"Lils, you'll be mad if you sleep in that dress. Come here." He unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, then found a t-shirt for her to wear. He was having a lot of difficulty with the lingerie, but he knew it would be very uncomfortable to sleep in, so he persisted.

"Here." Her eyes were half open but she helped undo the corset and the clips to her stockings, allowing James to do the rest.

"Thanks." He pulled the stockings and the corset off, putting them away. He hung up her dress. Finally, he put the t-shirt on her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You won't stay?"

"Sorry. Afraid you still look too sexy right now and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. Plus my parents may be a bit suspicious."

"Okay. Well I'll miss you. I love you." She turned over and he was pretty sure she was out.

"Love you, Lily. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmm."

* * *

**There's chapter 14! Can't believe I've done this many chapters already. I'd love some reviews and suggestions! And I wanna thank my followers!


	15. Dark Closets and Darker Corridors

CH. 15 Dark Closets and Darker Corridors

(Frank)

After the holidays, time seemed to speed up. Suddenly, it was late March and Frank Longbottom was getting ready for his auror-prep exams. It was to determine whether or not he would get into the training program. Alice had also received the pamphlets from the ministry informing her of the tests, so at least they were suffering together.

Frank couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She was fierce and brave, and unafraid to show her true self. She was the most beautiful girl he'd every seen, both inside and out. She even won over his mother, and Augusta didn't like anyone.

He had no clue what Alice saw in him. He was awkwardly tall and his nose was a little too long. He almost threw up the first time he asked her out. He was a virgin before they slept together, so he was pretty sure she had to be lying when she said he was the best she'd ever had. He knew she hadn't slept around a lot, but she wasn't a virgin.

But even though Frank didn't understand what she was doing with him, he'd never let her go. He wanted to be that guy that she deserved, so he would try to become that. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Frank, are you listening?" Alice waved a hand in front of his dazed face. These thoughts, and thoughts of a certain small box sitting in his desk drawer, had been occupying his mind that past few days.

"Sorry Al, what'd you say?"

"I said, I'm pregnant." She folded her arms across her chest.

"WHAT!?" The whole library turned to look at them. Alice burst into laughter.

"Only kidding. But you deserved that. What is with you? Have you not been sleeping? You've been so out of it lately."

"Nothing. Nothing sorry. Yeah I guess I am just a little tired." He lied.

"Okay, well why do we wrap up a little early tonight?" She smiled.

"Sounds good to me." They put their books away and headed toward Gryffindor tower. Frank changed his mind, and took her hand, pulling her toward the kitchens.

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" She asked as she ate a treacle tart.

"Yes. But I still don't understand why you think so." He took a bite out of his apple.

"Well let's see. You're fearless," She began counting off her fingers. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You make me feel safe, and you make me laugh. Oh, and you are sexy as hell." She blushed, but giggled. "And it is absolutely adorable that you don't see it."

"You are delusional, my love." He took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on, you goof." She grabbed his arm and led him out of the kitchens. Once they were in the empty corridor, she turned around and kissed him, grabbing his cheeks to pull his face down to hers. It was passionate, and too quickly she pulled away. She started jogging and looked back at him, giving Frank a sexy wink. He knew where she was headed, but he jogged a few paces behind her anyway.

Finally, Alice found her destination. She opened the door to the broom closet and stepped in, leaving the door open.

Frank smiled, waiting a moment to play along with her game. Then, following her in, he shut the door and said "Lumos." A second later, Alice jumped him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his tall figure down to hers. Instead of bending down, Frank took her legs and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall. She gasped and wrapped them around his waist.

"Oh, Frank." She sighed as he kissed her neck and began to unbutton her school blouse. She rolled her hips into his, her skirt hiking up.

"I love you Alice." He said in a husky voice as she unbuttoned his shirt and started loosened his tie.

"I love you Frank Longbottom." She whispered, running her hands up and down his chest, and then moaning as he grasped her breast over her bra. Alice could already feel the spot between her legs heating up. He made her feel more wonderful than any man ever did. She unbuckled his belt and put her feet back on the ground as she pulled his trousers down. Then, getting on her knees, she pulled down his pants, letting his large cock spring free.

She looked up into his eyes as she stroked him a few times and he threw his head back. Then, without warning, she took his whole length into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Alice!" He grunted, thrusting into her mouth. She continued for a few minutes, bobbing up and down until he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and pulled her up so he could kiss her. Roughly, he removed her knickers and shoved two fingers inside of her.

"Oh god! Oh god!" She lifted one of her legs to wrap around him so he could gain more access and he added another finger, grabbing her breast with his other hand. He pumped in and out, in an out, faster and faster. She was so wet.

Alice ran her fingers through Frank's smooth hair as he finger-fucked her pussy. The pad of his thumb joined his other fingers and rubbed her bundle of nerves and she cried out, cumming against his hand.

Frank smiled at how beautiful she was when she came. Without waiting, he lifted her up again, and pushed his erection inside her.

"Shit, you're so wet." He said into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back, and was pretty sure she would leave scratch marks.

"Yes yes yes! Don't stop!" He was pounding into her, going deeper each time. In and out he thrusted, and she ground her hips against his. They were both sweating immensely now, and he knew they were both close.

"Cum for me baby, come on." He sucked on her neck, then rubbed her clit with his free hand.

"Oh merlin I'm cumming Frank!" She grabbed his neck. "Frank yes don't stop! Don't stop! Yes yes yesssss!" She threw her head back, squeezing around him. Alice was in total ecstasy; she lost herself and could've sworn she saw purple. She heard him grunt and thrust one more time until he spilled himself inside her, twitching from aftershock as well.

Frank finally pulled out and set Alice back on the ground. He gave her a quick kiss then smiled.

"So fucking sexy." She said, stroking his bare torso. When she had seen him shirtless for the first time, Alice had to admit she was pleasantly surprised. His clothes must've been loose and, now that she thought about it, he did wear excessive layers, because he was secretly very toned.

He laughed and kissed her forehead as he watched her button up her blouse.

"I suppose I'll take the compliment. Did you put a silencing charm on the door by the way? If not, we're in big trouble."

"No worries, I put a charm around the closet. We're good."

"Oh, good. Not that I don't love hearing you scream my name." He smirked as they walked down the hallway.

"Frank!" She giggled and he squeezed her waist. "You are so naughty."

* * *

(Peter)

"Shhh Peter your feet are so loud. We're gonna get caught." Sirius whispered.

"Shove it up your arse Padfoot. I didn't even want to do this." Peter retorted. He was so sick of being bossed around by everyone he knew.

He, Sirius and Remus were on their way to the head's dormitory. They had the map with them, but unfortunately James had the cloak in his room. Peter wished he was back in his bed, sound asleep. But apparently they needed him for this.

They finally reached the lion portrait. He gave a growl and a giant yawn and looked down at them.

"Speckles." Sirius whispered. The lion nodded and the portrait swung open.

"Bloody hell, Lils." The three boys stood frozen. Lily, naked from the waist up, was kneeling in front of James. He sat on the couch with his eyes closed as she went down on him. Their homework was in a messy pile, all over the floor.

"I owe you ten galleons, mate. Her tits are definitely better than Sally Hunt's." Sirius said, chuckling. Peter stared at Lily's beautiful chest then looked at the wall.

"PADFOOT!" James opened his eyes and Lily looked at them in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" He stepped in front of Lily while shoving his manhood back into his pants.

"We need you and your cloak. It's been too long since our last prank and things are getting dull. Although I must say this little interaction spiced things up a bit." He winked at Lily. She flicked him off then looked at Remus and Peter, who were looking anywhere but her.

"It's okay guys, I'm dressed." She laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Hi Lily." Remus smiled.

"So what is this prank?" James interjected.

"We'll explain on the way. But it'll be worth your blue balls."

"Nothing is worth the blue balls."

"Come on, James this could be fun!" Lily walked toward the boys. "I want to help."

"Really?" James and Sirius said together.

"Yeah, it'll be exciting."

"All right, you can take Wormtail's job." Sirius said.

"What? Why?"

"You just said you didn't want to be here, Pete." Remus replied.

"Yeah, well, maybe I changed my mind." Peter couldn't believe they were just throwing him away for Lily. All he ever did was try to please them, and they were simply tossing away his friendship. They were also going completely against marauder code by letting her in on a prank. _There were four of them, not five! She shouldn't even know about the map._

"Can I do it just this once Peter?" Lily pleaded.

"Fine." Peter said calmly. "I'm pretty tired anyway, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." He lied, turning and walking out. _I'll show them a real prank;_ he thought as he walked down the corridor, making his way toward the dungeons.

* * *

"So you know what to do, right?" Remus asked Lily. They had separated from James and Sirius when they left the dorm.

"Yes; we've been over it. Now go."

"Okay, okay. See you later."

Lily waved at him and started performing the spells she was told to do. She had to admit it was one of their more brilliant plans, and fairly harmless. It was a little difficult to do in the dark, but she figured it would be too risky to use a light.

When she finally finished, she was in one of the basement corridors so she had a long walk. She turned to leave when she heard footsteps, and thought it might be one of the boys. "Remus?" She whispered loudly. Sirius and James had taken the map and the cloak since they were doing the riskier areas. "James?"

"Out for a midnight stroll, Evans?" A cold voice said from the dark. Her stomach dropped as she heard more footsteps and she gripped her wand tightly in her steady hand.

"Something like that. Don't you and your friends have some death eater meeting to be at Avery?" Lily tried to keep her voice steady. Three more people came up behind the large boy with their wands lit. Ethen Mulciber, Rabastan Lestrange, and Regulus Black.

"Oh, she's feisty. I like 'em feisty." Mulciber said, a gleam in his eyes. Lily shot him a look and before she could respond, her wand was out of her hand. She saw Avery had wordlessly disarmed her and was holding it in his hand. She took a step back but he waved his wand, putting a rope around her ankles. She fell over.

"Look at that." Lestrange bent down, looking at tiny thong. Her skirt had gone up when she fell. "The mudblood bitch is a little slut."

"Black, get her up." Avery ordered. Regulus, without looking Lily in the eye, grabbed Lily's arms and picked her up so she was standing, then leaned her against the wall.

"We are going to teach you a lesson, mudblood. And after tonight, Potter will never want your dirty pussy again." Mulciber said, ripping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Lily wanted to cry, but she would not let them see an ounce of weakness.

"You four are fucking cowards," She said. "And James will love me no matter what." She began to yell out but before she could a silencing charm was put on her and she couldn't make a sound.

"Take the rope off so I can spread her legs. And hurry up." Lestrange ripped her shirt off as Mulciber held her hands against the wall. Lily felt the rope go away and she brought her knee up to Lestrange's crotch.

"Oh Fuck! God damnit you fucking bitch." He slapped her across the face, then pushed her on the floor and kicked her in the stomach. Lily screamed silently. They all laughed. "You think that's the best we can do mudblood?"

"Crucio!" Avery cried, pointing his wand at her. Lily rolled over in shock. She was in excruciating pain; she felt like burning hot knives were stabbing her all over her body. She would rather die than feel this pain a moment longer, yet it continued.

"I want to hear her scream. Finite. Crucio!" She could suddenly hear herself screaming now. The boys laughed around her as she cringed.

And then the pain stopped. Lily closed her eyes. She was trying so hard not to cry and she could barely breath.

"You guys, I think I hear something."

"Shut up Black, it's just the paintings."

Lily heard the unbuckling and unzipping of pants but she didn't have the strength to look up or struggle.

She felt rough hands pull down her knickers when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Avery had dropped her wand.

"You are such a filthy little mudblood slut aren't you?" She paid no attention to them. Just as Mulciber removed his boxers and began to lower himself to her level, she grasped her wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!" The boy flew down the hallway and landed in a heap on the floor. She put up a wordless shield charm before the other boys could do anything while she tried to stand up. When she finally did, she began taking down Avery, Lestrange and Black. Black wasn't putting up much of a fight, however. She was very weak and her reactions were slowing down.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled. Lestrange was frozen and fell to the floor. She had been doing most of the curses and jinxes in her head, but everything was growing blurry and she needed to focus so she spoke aloud.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Avery yelled; his face contorted with anger.

"Lily!" She heard his voice just as she passed out.

* * *

"STUPEFY!" James yelled; and Avery flew back, hitting his head against the wall and slid down, unconscious.

"Regulus you piece of shit come back here!" Sirius called to his brother.

"Sirius! Forget about Regulus right now. Look at Lily!" James didn't even know what to do. She looked dead; he had never seen so much blood in his life. She looked as if someone tried to slice her into pieces. _But she couldn't be._ He checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said. He waved his wand and the three boys had ropes on their wrists and ankles. "We'll deal with you lot later."

James took off his jumper and threw it over Lily to cover her while he carried her to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey looked horrified as James lay Lily down on a bed.

"I'm not sure- there were some Slytherins that attacked her." She walked around, examining the wounds.

"Did either of you hear the curse? The one that did this to her?"

"Sectumsempra. It must've been made up or illegal because I'd never heard of it." James said. As they spoke, she was already moving through the wing to grab potions and creams and gauze.

"I see. Potter, I need you to go fetch Professor Dumbledore. I'm afraid I don't know anything about this curse and he may be her only hope." James nodded. "And Black, I know it's late but I need your help here. It looks like she's also suffered the cruciatus curse and we need to help administer something for the shock while I try to stop the bleeding. Go Potter!" James had stopped when he heard 'cruciatus.' _How could they have used an unforgivable on her?_ He would make them pay. He sprinted toward Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning feeling very stiff and very hungover. _Except she didn't drink last night._ She looked around to see a bright room with beds all around. She sat up and saw James asleep in a chair beside her. Slowly, it started to come back to her. Avery taking her wand, Lestrange ripping off her skirt. All of them taking turns torturing her.

"James." She said, her voice raspy from the screaming. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Lils! Oh thank god." He came to sit on the edge of her bed. "I was so worried, love." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm so so sorry. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." He had tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, James."

"I know, but I was so scared. Lils, you don't know how it looked, I thought…I thought I might lose you."

"Going to take more than that." She smiled, but the pain was returning. "Could you get Madam Pomfrey? I think I need more dittany or something."

"Sure thing." He kissed her forehead. Lily felt herself doze off again as he walked away.

"Ms. Evans, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she brought a tray of supplies to the bedside.

"I've been better. The pain is starting to come back."

"Not to worry. Drink this." She handed her a bottle, and Lily drank. It tasted disgusting, but she felt relief instantaneously. "Mr. Potter, would you excuse us for a moment?" Madam Pomfrey began pulling the curtains around the bed.

"No, I want to stay."

"I'll be fine James. Actually, it would be great if you could get us some food." She knew he was starving and she herself was quite hungry too.

"Alright. I'll be right back." He left the wing.

Madam Pomfrey opened her hospital gown and peeled back the gauze to reveal her gashes. Lily looked down at them and gasped. She had a huge slash that went from the middle of her stomach to her upper back.

"Will it scar?" Lily felt vain asking the question, but she wanted to know.

"We're not sure yet, dear. It was an unfamiliar curse." She put a few drops of dittany on the slash, then another potion, then another. After the potions, she wiped some sort of blue goo over the wound, and finally, wrapped several layers of gauze around her torso again. The nurse sat down and wiped her sweaty brow.

"Lily. I'm going to ask you a difficult question and I need you to be honest."

"Yes?"

"Sweetheart, the inside of your thigh has scratch marks. Did they…did those boys..."

"No," Lily interrupted. "I stopped them just before they could, and then James and Sirius came to help." Lily still couldn't believe how close it had been. If she had reached her wand ten second later, the answer to that question would probably be different.

"Well that is a relief. Although they did use the cruciatus curse on you so that doesn't make me feel much better."

"What is going to happen to them?" Lily was tired again, but she wanted to know.

"Dumbledore is trying for expulsion, but the Board of Governers is saying it should be suspension."

"That's it!" Lily tried sitting up but her body felt heavy. "How could they do that? They could come back and do the same thing to someone else!"

"Nothing is final yet, Ms. Evans. For now, you should get some rest." Lily's eyelids felt very heavy again so she didn't protest.


	16. Nightmares and Man Kisses

**Nightmares and Man Kisses**

James woke up to the thrashing and screaming for the third night in a row.

"Lily! Lily wake up!" He shook her. "Lily!" He took her waist and held her, he couldn't think of what else to do. After a minute he felt her relax and she opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh James!" She buried her face in his chest and all he could hear was her sobs.

"Shhh. It was just a nightmare. I'm here love." He stroked her hair and her back. It gave him physical pain to know he couldn't do anything to take this away from her. He wanted to murder the boys who did this to her; who gave her these nightmares, but in his heart he knew that wouldn't make it better.

"I love you James." She said when she caught her breath. He smiled.

"I love you too, Lils. And you're safe now." He continued to stroke her hair gently until she fell back asleep.

Three hours later, they woke up to James' alarm. Lily's eyes were puffy and red from crying herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry for waking you up again." She wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Lils." He took her hand before she could walk back to her room. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to forget." She started to walk away, then turned around. "Don't worry about me, James. I'll get over this." She kissed him and went to get ready for school.

* * *

Hailey looked at her watch. She had been patiently waiting for Sirius in his room while he was at practice. She lay on his bed on her stomach, studying for her O.W.L.'s. Thankfully, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Benjy were nowhere to be found.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise." She looked up to see a very muddy and roughed up Sirius staring at her. She laughed. Even when he was as sweaty as a pig he still looked devilishly sexy.

"I wait for you all the time, silly."

"Yes, but the sight of you on my bed never gets old." He leant down to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Don't even think about it. You'll ruin your sheets." She pointed toward the bathroom. "Go."

"But but but..." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise." He grinned and rushed toward the shower.

Hailey giggled to herself. She and Sirius had been dating for a few months, which was longer than either of them had ever dated anyone. She truly cared about him, _and the things he did to her, oh my._

They hadn't had sex yet, seeing as Hailey was a virgin. She told Sirius one night and he was very understanding. Since then, he had been a gentleman, although unashamed to let her know how much he wanted her.

In a couple weeks it would be their four-month anniversary. Not that they would truly celebrate, but Hailey convinced herself that the four-month mark might be a good time. She felt ready, so she started thinking up something to do for her boyfriend.

"This better?" Hailey laughed as Sirius shook his wet hair like a supermodel and did a sexy little dance in his towel.

"Much. All clean?"

"Squeaky." He grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and pulled them on, then joined her on the bed. She still blushed at how unapologetic he was of his body.

"Good." She looked back at her book.

"Okay, that's enough studying for today." He shoved her books off the bed.

"Siri-" Before she could yell at him for messing up her notes he grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Kisses from Sirius we're not boy kisses. _She was being kissed by a man_. A sexy, complex, brave, man. He used his tongue the perfect amount, and he would make you go weak at the knees. Sirius knew every part of her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gently pushed her down so he was lying on top of her.

He pulled at the buttons on her school shirt, revealing her white bra. He kissed her neck for a moment then pulled away.

"I'm crazy about you Hailey Bryce." He ran his hand from her cheek down her neck, tracing her side, then finding her left leg and wrapping it around his waist.

"I think you're just crazy, Sirius Black." Hailey ran her hands through his long hair and brought her other leg around his waist.

Sirius gently brushed her lips again, and Hailey sighed. He squeezed her breast and played with her nipple, pulling down her bra. Hailey felt him moan as she ground her hips into his and her tongue entered his mouth.

Hailey felt her pussy get hot and wet and she opened her legs to feel Sirius' entire length pressed against her panties. He was wearing very thin boxers and the way that chafing felt was out of this world.

"Shit, Hails. We have to stop." She hadn't even realized how intense their thrusting had become, she had been so lost in the pleasure as he grasped her hips and sucked on her nipple while he grinded into her center. "I won't be able to control myself if you keep doing that."

"What, this?" Hailey thrust her hips upward again and ran her fingers through his hair. She ran them down his chest, reaching into his briefs and began stroking him.

"Fuck." He choked out, dropping his head to the crook of her neck. "Seriously, love…"

"Alright, alright. I'll get going then." She removed her hand from his boxers.

Sirius groaned and collapsed on the bed; his head falling back on the pillow. _Fuck_ , He thought. _This girl really does drive me crazy._

"Can't you stay?" He mad a pouty face at her and she smiled, and rolled her eyes. She was buttoning her shirt and getting up to leave.

"Fine. But no more distractions, I need to finish this chapter before tomorrow."

"Fine by me. I've got plenty to do." He pulled out his wand and started practicing his nonverbal magic, even though he had pretty much perfected it.

"Sirius?" Hailey interrupted the silence after about twenty minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me?"

"I can try. What are you working on?"

"Transforming objects into animals. I just don't get Chan's Theorem."

"What it means is you have to consider the object a living thing before you transfigure it. It sounds weird, but if you think about it, if it has the potential to become a living thing, it sort of is." He shrugged. "So let's say I want to transfigure this piece of paper into a mouse. In my mind, I'll picture the paper dancing around, or doing some thing that a human would do. Makes it easier for me." He smiled. " _Then_ I picture the paper as a mouse and do the spell."

"Huh. Well that simplifies it."

"Try it." He held up the paper.

Hailey took a deep breath then waved her wand and said, "Avimus." The paper flew up in the air then landed on the bed as a mouse. "Ahh I did it!" She squealed.

"See? Not so hard." He laughed as she hugged him.

"You're a good teacher."

"Well you're a good student." He kissed her nose and she laughed. There was a silence while they simply looked at each other.

"I...I think I love you Sirius." Hailey said.

Sirius was taken aback. She said it playfully, without question, without being embarrassed; she simply spoke the words with conviction. He was also surprised at how it made him feel. Girls had told him this before, which usually had him running for the hills.

But now, he felt...fuzzy. He was floating on a cloud of happiness. He had butterflies in his stomach. And he suddenly knew.

"I love you too Hails."

"Really?" She gave him a toothy grin.

"Really." He stroked her arm. "You've broken down my walls, Bryce. I tried my best, but I couldn't help falling." He tucked a piece of her sandy hair behind her ear and kissed her plump lips. It was full of emotion, and Hailey felt her heart burst when he moaned into her mouth.

The books and notes were thrown off the bed and Hailey was down to her knickers and bra within five minutes.

"You're so fucking sexy." He ran his hand up and down her body, circling her tan stomach. She giggled and thanked her lucky stars she decided to put on cute underwear today. She wore pink lacy knickers. She thrust her hips up to meet his, and it felt incredible.

He was hard as a rock and aching to be inside her. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his chest as she thrust her hips into his. He was going to explode is this kept going, but he thought his balls might fall off if they stopped. He focused on her, kissing her neck and caressing her beautiful breasts. _Oh those breasts._ He would never pressure her, but he did think he should get some sort of award since he had never gone this long without sex. _But I'll wait_. He would wait as long as she wanted, because he loved her.

"God, Sirius." It was not enough; she needed more. "Take them off." _Screw four months. I want him._

"What?"

"You heard me.

"Love, if these come off…" _Merlin I want her pussy,_ he thought.

"I know, but I don't want to stop," She interrupted. Then she kissed his forehead. "Make love to me."

"If you're taking the mickey I'll never forgive you." He said, holding back a grin.

"Sirius Orion Black, how could you ever think me so cruel? I love you, and I'm ready." She reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the side as a gesture that she truly wanted this.

"I love you so much Hailey Rosalie Bryce." He kissed her lips softly. He hovered over her like a god and proceeded down to kiss her breasts sweetly. His rough fingers began caressing one while he continued downward, kissing her thighs.

He gently grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. He had seen her naked before, but Hailey never failed to blush when she was this exposed and he gave his devious look of hunger.

His kisses finally made their way to her center and he gently kissed the outside of her beautiful virgin pussy. She sighed and closed her eyes. Taking that as a good sign, Sirius began to work his tongue into her folds and she gasped at the feeling. He pushed his tongue further inside her, swirling it around and tasting her.

Hailey wasn't sure about it at first, but as soon as Sirius began using his tongue she was experiencing pleasure like she'd never known. She arched her back and grabbed the sheets around her, letting out whimpers as he dove in to her center again and again.

"Oh my- oh yes!" She cried out as a long finger joined his tongue and they started pumping in and out in unison.

Sirius could have feasted on her all night. She tasted amazing and her responsiveness could make him cum in his pants. The way she arched her back and bit her lip made him want to pound into her, but he knew he couldn't.

"I'm- I'm, Sirius!" She spilled her juices and squeezed her eyes shut as she came.

Sirius smiled and kissed her thigh, then made his way back up to her mouth. She smiled against his lips and reached in his boxers, stroking his length again.

He pulled his briefs off and let them fall off the bed.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Sirius stroked her cheek as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked down at her, her gorgeous body glistening with sweat and smiling up at him. Slowly, he pushed into her. He had to use all of his will power to not thrust his entire length inside her. _Shit she's tight._

She whimpered as he pushed through her barrier. It hurt, but not as much as she'd thought it would. He had been gentle and was now holding himself still as she adjusted. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked like he was in more pain that she was, which was barely any now.

"Are you okay?" She asked. His eyes flew open.

"Aren't I supposed to ask that question?" He said.

"Maybe, but you kinda look like someone gave you painful boils on you penis and not…"

"Babe," He chuckled. "I look like I'm in pain because it's taking everything I have not to cum right now. You feel incredible. Now can I ask if you're alright?"

"I'm wonderful. Should we stop talking?" He nodded and bent down to kiss her.

Slowly he started moving. He pulled out to the tip and then pushed back in, a little deeper each time. He felt Hailey wrap her legs around his back and he moved a little faster.

"Yes! Oh Merlin yeah!"

"Fuck Hails." He couldn't help but moan into her neck as he picked up the pace. He felt her clenching him so he pushed harder.

"Harder! Keep going Sirius!" She was in heaven as he thrust into her again and again. She felt a hand reach between them and one of Sirius fingers rub her clit quickly.

"Cum for me, Angel." He rubbed her bundle of nerves with one hand and supported himself with the other. He knew his end was near, and he wanted her to come first.

"I'm cumming Sirius! Oh, yes yes! Merlin fuck fuck fuck fuckkkk!" She screamed and convulsed around him. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Sirius got in a couple more thrusts before cumming as well. He was pretty sure he made an embarrassing whimper, but he didn't care. He finally pulled out of her and fell next to her on the bed, catching his breath.

"So that's sex." He laughed.

"That's sex with Sirius Black. Regular, normal people sex is completely different." Hailey rolled her eyes but kissed him on the nose. He pulled the covers over them as they drifted off to sleep.


	17. Quidditch Final

Ch. 17 Quidditch Final

"Fuck me fuck me! Yes yes!" Lily screamed as James pounded into her from behind. It was an hour before the final match of the year and they were in the locker rooms. James claimed he needed to relieve some stress before the game, so alas, here they were with Lily bent over the bench, screaming his name.

"Bloody hell Lils, I've missed your pussy." They hadn't had actual sex since the incident with the Slytherins. At first it was because Lily was self-conscious about her scar, but then it seemed she had lost her sex drive. Maybe a situation like that could do that to someone. He had been planning on talking to her about it, but after this morning, he figured it wouldn't be necessary.

"Yes James I love you; keep going!" He reached around and stroked her clit with his left hand. "Oh god yes I'm going to cum!"

"Yes love, cum with me," he could feel himself reaching the edge.

"Cum inside me James I want you to cum inside me!" She suddenly convulsed and her walls tightened around his cock, making him explode inside her. James pulled out with a wet pop and they collapsed to the floor.

"Wow."

"I've missed you." She gave his dick a little touch. "I can't believe it's been so long." Then she looked at him. "And I'm sorry for being so hard to deal with lately."

"Lils, you have nothing to apologize for." He kissed her forehead and began to sit up.

"I better get going. Hailey says she has a surprise and she needs my help. Good luck!" Lily kissed his lips, got dressed and walked out.

* * *

James lay on the floor, still catching his breath and sighed. His mind was far from the quidditch game. He just wanted to hold Lily and never let her go.

"Hey mate, you might want to get dressed before everyone else gets here." Sirius came in, already dressed for the game. He was pulled out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Then I heard Lily's screams so I waited until she left to come in. Looked like she could barely walk by the way. That girl likes it rough doesn't she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know; you perve. I can't believe you listened to us going at it." He hid his smile at the fact that Sirius noticed Lily wobbling out.

"Hey, you're the one who forgot the silencing charm. And you've known I was a pervert for years so don't act surprised now."

"Whatever." He said, pulling on his quidditch robes. "How are things with Hailey? She put out yet?"

"I thought I was the pervert. Yeah, she put out. And she told me she loved me."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't run?"

"No! I- er…" Sirius scratched the back of his neck. "I said it too."

"WHAT?" James dropped his broomstick. "Wow, well. Congrats, mate." His friend laughed. "How's it feel?"

"I'm scared shitless." James chuckled.

"I'm happy for you, Padfoot. Now let's kick some Slytherin ass."

* * *

"Face painting?" Lily rolled her eyes. "This is what I hastily left my post-coital bliss for?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Meh." Lily shrugged. They had grown close since she had started dating Sirius.

"Come here; I'm going to draw a lion on your face." As she started drawing, Lily cleared her throat.

"So, do you have Saturday all planned out?"

"Er- we kinda did it last night, so I guess there's no need for the plan."

"What? Why didn't you tell me!"

"It just happened! Give me a break. I'll tell you all the dirty details later."

"Okay, let's go down before all the good seats are taken." They made their way to the pitch. Lily laughed; Hailey was covered in red and gold paint. She, like Lily, had a Gryffindor lion on her face, but she had also painted her arms. The Gryffindor flag was charmed to look like it was waving to and fro on her bare arms.

"Lily!" Remus called from the third row. He was sitting next to Peter, Frank and Benjy, and Alice and Mary sat in front of them. Lily noticed that Peter's face fell when they joined the group.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" Caradoc spoke from the announcer's booth. "It's a beautiful day for quidditch and it's going to be quite a match! Slytherin verses Gryffindor for the cup! Now let's bring out the players."

"He is a good announcer, I'll give him that." Alice said over the cheers as he named the Slytherin team.

"…And their keeper and captain, Joseph Flint!" There were boos going on around their section but cheers could still be heard for the large boy.

"And now for the Gryffindor team! Coming out we have our two newest players, second year seeker Marcy Hopkins and third year keeper Carmella Robins. Next, the unstoppable twins! Beaters Gideon and Fabian Prewett." Alice gave an extra 'woot' for her cousins. "And now we have chasers Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, and last, but not least, captain James Potter!" Lily whistled loudly and James looked over, finding her in the crowd. He gave her a smirk then flew around the pitch. "The snitch has been released and the match begins! I must say the matchup is quite interesting today. Potter has made some risky choices this year with his team but they seemed to have paid off. They may be small, but they are fast and smart. The Slytherins do have a bit of a size advantage. Burke has the quaffle! He's making his way toward the hoops- he aims for the center…saved! Good one Carmella!"

The match seemed extremely long today. Lily was having a good time, especially since Gryffindor was doing so well, but she was more than ready for it to be over, as was everyone else. She could see the players were getting exhausted.

"She has it! Marcy Hopkins has the snitch! Gryffindor wins the cup!" They had finally done it. Lily was jumping up and down and hugging her fellow Gryffindors when she was suddenly pulled into the air. She shrieked then found herself sitting on the back of James' broom.

"James! You did it!" He kissed her then sped around the pitch to do a victory lap. She held on to his waist tightly, but felt a rush of excitement. They finally landed on the ground and were surrounded by people singing the Gryffindor song. They picked James up in praise and Lily laughed as she stood there watching the scene.

* * *

When James was finally able to pull himself from the crowd, he and Lily ran toward the Heads' dorm before they were stopped again. They stumbled through the portrait, went up the stairs, and started undressing without saying a word.

"Finally." James said when he was down to his boxers. "I thought I'd never get away."

"I thought I was going to have to do a summoning charm on your body." Lily laughed, taking off her bra. "Shall we?" She turned and walked toward the bathroom.

Lily turned the shower on before taking off her final piece of clothing.

He took a step back to look at her as she removed the thin lace material to reveal her most intimate area. Her eyes burned into his, letting him know that it was all for him. Only for him to touch; only for him to feel.

She gave him a wink before stepping in to the steamed shower. It could comfortably fit 5 people, so there was no problem with space. The glass was opaque and fogged up. James rushed in behind her and pinned her to the wall, grasping her wrists and holding them above her head.

"By the way, Congratulations, Captain." She sighed as he gently kneaded one of her breasts.

"Thank you." He chuckled, then without hesitation began sucking on her neck. He let go of her arms to allow her access to his body. What he didn't expect was for her to step away.

Lily grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap. She lathered her hands in soap and began to clean her boyfriend's sweaty body. He groaned when she began with his shoulders and gave him a light massage for a bit, then moved down his arms and back.

At a speed that was painfully slow, she cleansed his entire body. Lily appreciated every inch of him. If it was possible, it seemed that he had grown since she had first started dating him. He definitely had grown more muscle tone, and his skin was tanned from his constant quidditch practices. She gently kissed his chest as her hands traced up and down the shape of his abs. His hard cock was pressing against her lower stomach and she felt her center become hot and wet.

"Lils, please…before I explode." James begged.

"Whatever you say, Captain." She made a motion to drop to her knees, but he grabbed her hair.

"No." He told her, grabbing her roughly. "Come here." James took the back of her neck with one hand and kissed her. With the other hand, he grabbed her leg to lift it up and spread her. Lily sighed and wrapped it around his hip. She rolled her hips and moaned into his kiss.

James felt he would die if he had to wait a moment longer, so he plunged into her without faltering.

"James!" Lily screamed as he thrust his whole length into her. She took hold of his shoulders to steady herself as he pulled out to the tip, then pushed in again.

"Fuck yes, Lily." He let go of her neck and without stopping, pulled her other leg up so she was lifted off the ground. He could feel himself perspiring again even under the water. He used the glass wall to support him and increased his speed and was rewarded by more screams.

"God, yes! Like that, yes!" Lily said when he hit her favorite spot. She loved it when he supported her like this. She was shaking with delight as his thrusts continued. Three fast, one slow, four fast, one slow. She never wanted him to stop. Maybe there was something wrong with her, but the only time she felt truly whole was when they were connected as one. With his long, beautiful cock inside of her, everything was bliss. There was no evil in the world.

"Damnit Lils, I'm not going to last long." His speed was unfathomable. He was trying so hard to focus but Lily was rolling her hips and saying the sexiest things.

"Yes! James I'm cumming too! Hurry!" Lily was no longer in the shower. She was in a cloud surrounded by a rainbow of colors.

"Yeah, come on, cum with me Lils." He lasted four more pushes then spilled into her. She felt him filling her and came with him, screaming incoherently and contracting around his now softening penis. "Fuck that was awesome." James said when he felt Lily go limp and set her back down on the shower floor.

"Yeah."

After they both washed again, she reached behind him and turned the shower off. They made their way toward their respective rooms to get ready for the party. Lily took an old practice jersey of James' and he wore a simple Gryffindor t-shirt. They wanted to be festive for the celebration.

* * *

"There he is! The big man! The man of the hour! The Captain who has led us to victory!" Sirius exclaimed as she saw them entered through the portrait hole. He was holding a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand that looked to be nearly empty. "We've been waiting!"

"Waiting for what?" James asked, taking a cup that someone handed him.

"For you! Everyone wants to congratulate the captain of course. But seriously, you rabbits are out of control. I think you guys are like addicted to sex with each other." Lily blushed and James smirked.

"Were deer Black, not rabbits. Now let's get this party started for real, shall we?"

"Lilikins!" Marlene ran up to them and threw her arms around Lily. She looked gorgeous as always, even though she was wearing barely any makeup and her hair was going in all directions. She wore a red tank top with a lion on it with a pair of old sweatpants and no shoes. Lily laughed, she was definitely going for comfort tonight.

"Hey Marls- congratulations!"

"Here, have some of this, it's delicious!" She handed Lily a bottle with blue liquid in it and Lily shrugged, but took a sip. It tasted like liquid candy. She took another big gulp. She hiccupped and they both laughed.

"It is delicious!"

"I know! The alcohol content is pretty high but you can't even tell. Come on," Marlene took Lily's hand. "The girls have been waiting. We want to take a picture." Lily took another gulp as she let Marlene pull her away, turning back to James as he let go of her hand.

"Mary!" She was running her hand up and down Benjy's arm as he talked. He looked a little nervous and his adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. "Mary McDonald!" Marlene called again.

"Okay okay I'm coming!" They walked toward Peter who was talking to Alice and Caradoc. Thankfully, Peter was the one with the camera.

"Peter could you take a picture of us?" Lily asked, grabbing Alice's shirt and pulling her in to the group.

"Sure."

Marlene and Mary made him take about ten pictures, doing different poses or making funny faces, so Lily was relieved when they finally agreed that would be enough. Although Peter wasn't too disgruntled since he got a kiss on the cheek from the girls when he was done.

"So what now?" Lily asked, already feeling the effects of the blue juice. She felt giggly and happy.

"Now the dancing commences." Marlene's eyes twinkled. "Sirius! Music!" Across the room Sirius gave her the thumbs up and put music on from somewhere in the corner. Before Lily knew it, all the furniture had been shoved to the corners and she was being pulled into the center of the room. It looked like Mary had gone back to Benjy, and Alice had gone to talk to Dorcas.

Marlene and Lily were on their own dancing for about thirty seconds before the rest of the crowd joined them. Lily, who normally would have been too shy, had just the right buzz going to show off her moves.

* * *

James felt his pants tighten as he saw Lily and Marlene grinding in the middle of the dance floor. Lily was looking right at him as she swayed her hips and put her arms around Marlene's neck as Marlene ran her hands up and down the sides of his girlfriend's body. When everyone joined them, he finally stepped in.

"You're getting dangerously close to an area that only I should be touching, McKinnon." James smirked.

"Oh, Potter. Stop being so possessive." Marlene grabbed one of Lily's boobs and squeezed it. Before turning to walk away.

"Ah! Marlene!" Lily squeaked, but was still smiling.

"Love you!" The girl called out, waving. James chuckled.

"May I?" James raised an eyebrow, grabbing her hips and taking Marlene's place.

"Such a gentleman."

"Always." He reached down and gave her ass a good squeeze. Lily giggled again.

He didn't know how long they danced; he just wanted to cherish that moment. It was probably the last party they would have in the Gryffindor common room. The last Quidditch celebration. The last time he danced with her here, surrounded by all of his friends, drinking cheap liquor and acting like idiots.

"Hey, look." Lily said after a while, pulling him out of his thoughts. She pointed to a dark corner where Remus and Mary were in a pretzel of sorts, kissing as if he was going off to war tomorrow.

"About time." James chuckled. He kissed her neck, about to ask if she wanted to leave for another celebration romp, when another announcement was made.

"Seventh years! It's time to fulfill the Gryffindor tradition, so follow us." Marlene and Sirius were standing on a table. They jumped off and Sirius gave Hailey a kiss as they gathered everyone. The remainder of the crowd sighed and started to disperse back to their dorms. Many had already turned in for the night, so when the seventh years left, there were only a few lingerers.

Down the corridors and out the door walked the entire seventh year class of Gryffindor. Remus and Mary were holding hands and Frank was giving Alice a piggyback. Sirius and Marlene took the lead, beginning to strip their shirts off as they reached the edge of the lake. It was glistening under the moonlight and looked as still as glass.

"Shall we my dear?" James asked.

"Let's do it." Lily said, taking off her shirt.

Once the whole crowd was undressed, they lined up along the bank. They took each other's hands and Lily looked around. It nearly brought tears to her eyes to see everyone together.

"Ready everyone?" Fabian Prewett called out.

"1, 2, 3!" They said as a group, and then jumped into the water.

A few seconds later, Lily came to the surface, looking around at her classmates. Most of them were laughing or shrieking from the cold.

"Holy fuck its cold!" Frank Longbottom yelled. Everyone laughed at his vulgarity; he was usually the shy one of the group.

"Okay, something just touched my leg. I'm getting out." Mary said, climbing out. She wasn't much of a swimmer and fish creeped her out.

Remus quickly followed her and one by one, people started getting out. Some stayed, swimming around and playing in the black lake.

Eventually, however, the seventh years all returned to bed, because deep down they knew that the real world would be waiting for them come morning. And the war would be waiting for them when they left Hogwarts, which was only days away.


	18. The Next Step

*Characters don't belong to me

Sorry it's been so long guys!

"Stop fidgeting Pete. Have a shot." Sirius said, pouring him a shot of firewhiskey. Their trunks were packed and they were saying their final goodbye to the dormitory they had lived in the past seven years.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving." Benjy said, pulling on his red graduation robes.

"This is it boys. Cheers to all the good memories here. And may Frank's curtains rest in peace." They all chuckled. Frank had set fire to his curtains a week earlier. Before he could react, they had been burnt to ashes next to his bed.

"You know that was an accident."

"Whatever you say, Frank. I say it was a great final prank."

"Alright boys, its time." Remus looked at his watch. "We'd better get down their if we want to graduate."

Peter shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the others. He was fidgeting because he was nervous. Nervous about his future, nervous about today, and nervous that he might never see his friends again.

They made their way to the pitch where the ceremony was being held. It was a beautiful day and there were so many people there. Peter found his parents in the crowd talking to the Lupins. He saw Lily and James, _Mr. and Mrs. Perfect, gag,_ near the stage talking to Dumbledore. They were holding hands and felt angry for some reason. _That girl needs to go; she's turned Prongs into a lovesick puppy. I mean, did they ever stop touching? What is so special about her?_

"Hey Peter! Your seat is right here!" Alice said, pointing at the seat next to her and waving him over. He gave her a small smile and sat down.

"Hey guys." Gideon and Fabien were next to Alice.

"Hey mate. We never thanked you for taking all those pictures the other night. It was really good of you. I know it can be a little annoying being the photographer." Fabien said.

"Not a problem. I kind of like it, so it was fine." Peter shrugged. He always liked the twins, and Alice was probably the kindest of all the girls in their year. She had always included him in things.

"May I have your attention?" A booming voice called out before he could say anything else. Dumbledore was standing at the podium. "Thank you, friends and family, for coming here on this beautiful day to celebrate with our graduates. As they move in to the world…."

Peter stopped paying attention when he thought he saw the flash of something, or _someone_ , in a mask watching behind a tree.

* * *

"Oh, you two look so great together." Mia said as she took a picture of James and Lily. She laughed when James kissed her cheek on the second picture.

"Now this must be the famous Lily Evans." Her husband came up beside her.

"Fleamont! Finally."

"So nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

"Please, its Fleamont. And it is positively delightful. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to meet at the ball. There was a representative from Beauxbatons who kept hounding me about some of the potions that the girls keep ordering. I tried to tell her that I don't even deal with potion orders, and it was perfectly legal what they were doing."

"Fleamont!"

"I'm a little confused." Lily laughed.

"Birth control potion." The man pretended to whisper, grinning. Lily and James burst out laughing as Mia put her head in her hands.

Lily saw her mother walking up to the group a little bashfully.

"James, your speech was wonderful. Brought tears to my eyes." Grace Evans said.

"Thank you. Grace, these are my parents."

"So lovely to meet you Grace, Fleamont Potter, and this is my wife Mia." They said shaking hands. Lily saw that the two women were glassy eyed and pulled each other into a hug. She looked at James.

"Such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Mia said.

"Mum, we're going to go say hi to our friends."

"Okay. Grace, we were planning on getting dinner in town after this. Please join us."

"We'd love to!"

"C'mon, let's go find Sirius." James took her hand.

They found him talking to Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt with his arm around Hailey's waist.

"Well done, Head Boy. Although I guess you no longer hold that title so I can go back to calling you wanker again." Kingsley gave him a pat on the back, but he was so big James had to catch himself from falling over.

"Thanks, Kingsley."

"You're going to work for the ministry, right?" Lily asked.

"Maybe. They offered me an internship in the law office, but I'm not sure that's what I want to do right now. I took my auror prep exams last minute so I haven't gotten the results back."

"Cool. How about you Hestia?" James asked.

"Oh, I'm starting Healer school in August. I got into the very best program and it's close to where I'll be living. James you may be familiar with it- The Phoenix Academy of healing." They all laughed. It was a branch of the Phoenix Foundation.

"That's great, Hestia." James chuckled.

"So what are your plans Lily?" Lily felt James squeeze her hand more tightly when Hestia asked this. Everyone already knew that James and Sirius would go off to auror training in a couple weeks, but Lily's future was unsure.

"I'll be working at the Leaky Cauldron. I've worked there the past few summers and Tom was kind enough to ask me back." There was an awkward silence and Lily knew exactly why. "I'm going to find a way to help out with the war efforts. But, being muggle born makes it a little difficult to get a job these days, so I'm grateful that I'll have an income. You know, people are scared, which is understand…."

"Its not understandable!" James shouted, interrupting her.

"James, its not the time."

"He's right, though Lily." Kingsley said. "You should be the next minister of magic or something. If people are too scared to hire muggleborns then it means were losing the war. So we shouldn't just accept that. Sometimes, to stand up for what you believe in takes risk. But if that means I have a clear conscience, then it's worth it." No one responded.

"You're like a wise old man." Hailey said. They all laughed, breaking the tension.

"Looks like my mum is waving us over, we'll see you lot later!"

* * *

James looked over as he felt a hand on his thigh. Lily was laughing with Hailey about something Sirius had said a while ago. They were having dinner at the Three Broomsticks with her and Sirius, Grace, his parents, Remus, Peter and their parents.

It was busy and loud in the restaurant and there was a tablecloth so nothing could be seen but James felt it was still very risky. He wanted to tell her to stop, but his pants tightened as she moved to delicately rub his crotch and he felt he needed relief.

He could see the sly smile on her face as she listened to the story that Remus was telling and when she unzipped his pants he gripped his knife to the point of turning his knuckles white.

She began stroking him under the table and it took everything he had not to groan in pleasure. Her small hand moving up and down his cock while other people were around was so naughty and so hot. Soon he felt his end coming and he knew she could too. He looked at her in horror as she let go of his cock. _Is she kidding? Leaving me in this state?_

"Oh no! My earring." She crawled under the table and engulfed his entire length in her mouth. A couple seconds later, he came and she swallowed every drop.

"Found it." She giggled, holding up an earring when she came out from under the table. James was panting as he zipped up his jeans.

"Jeez Prongs, you alright?" Sirius asked, looking at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just a little hot. A bit crowded in here."

"Yeah I guess. Maybe go splash some water on your face." Sirius chuckled. "So anyway…me and Hails were in the broom closet and…"

"Sirius you are not telling that story!"

They started bickering and Lily laughed.

"You're going to pay for that." He whispered in her ear. She said nothing, but grinned.

"Okay okay, everyone listen up." Sirius stood up, holding a glass. "This is going to be a rare moment. If it weren't for a lot of people at this table, I probably wouldn't have received a diploma today. I don't want to make today about me, because it is about all of us, but I do want to express my gratitude, which I feel I don't do often enough. So, here goes. Remus- thank you for telling me to get off my lazy arse and study. Peter," He looked around. "Where is Peter? Okay, we'll wait for him to come back. James- thank you for being someone who judges based on actions, not on name or blood status. You knew who I was when we met on the Hogwarts express, and you talked to me anyway. If it wasn't for you being my friend, I may have led a very different life. Lily - thanks for being a compassionate friend and being there for advice. Mia and Fleamont- thank you for basically saving my life. Hailey Bryce- thank you for loving me for who I am, and making me grow up to be the man I am today. Love you all, cheers!" They all clinked glasses and drank.

"That was great Sirius." James said, taking another drink.

Only he didn't, because right then an explosion went off and his glass went flying.

* * *

"Lily!"

"James!"

"Mum! Mum where are you?"

"Mia! Mia! Over here!"

There was yelling and screaming all around the restaurant. Debris was flying everywhere and you couldn't see anything through the black smoke. Lily felt a hand grab hers.

"James?"

"Lily! Yes it's me. Are you alright?"

"I think so. I have to get my mum out of here."

Suddenly the black smoke disappeared. The debris still made everything foggy, but now they could see the damage. The sight was horrifying. People had been impaled with the glass or were being pinned down by the heavy tables. Some looked fine, and there were a few that looked like they might never wake up. Lily wanted to cry but she knew she had to stay strong.

"Mum!" She found her mum lying on the floor, her head bleeding. "Mum can you hear me?"

"Yes. Lily. I'm alright."

"We'll take her to St. Mungo's, Lily." Mia said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, thanks Mia. I'll see you there mum!" Lily took her wand out and began cleanup. She helped a small girl find her parents, and a man whose legs were stuck underneath a large table.

"Lily!" She heard her name over the screams. She ran toward the sound and stopped, gasping. Hailey was in Sirius' arms, without a drop of blood, except she was as pale and still as ice.

"You have to help her. Can't you help her?" Sirius said through his sobs. Lily dropped to her knees.

"Sirius…she's..." Lily felt tears streaming down her face but she held back a sob. "There's nothing I can do." Lily looked up to see James who also had tears in his eyes. They were both heartbroken for Sirius.

Suddenly, there was more yelling outside the restaurant. Lily looked at James, who nodded, then ran to the entrance. Alice, Frank, and Kingsley immediately joined them. Everyone was frantically running around again, so James decided to take charge.

"Everyone! Stay here and stay calm. Also, someone needs to get to the ministry for help if they haven't already. Is Rosie here?" He turned to the group. "Okay, Alice, Frank, you guys go left. Kingsley, you watch their flank. Lily and I will go right."

Lily waved to her best friend, saying so many things without speaking a word. Alice did the same, nodded and followed Frank out the door.

Lily was about to open the door when James grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was short, but when she pulled away she saw in his eyes that he needed it.

* * *

The street looked even worse than the restaurant. People were lying, unmoving, on the side of the road as the Death Eaters paraded and destroyed everything in their path.

 _Where is Dumbledore? McGonnagal? Surely they should be here soon._ James swallowed the bile that he felt coming up and started to make his way toward the crowd, Lily in tow.

When he got closer, he counted seven of them. Wait, now six. The others must have taken one down on the other side. He couldn't see them yet so it must have been silently.

"James." Lily whispered. "I think you should attack and I'll shield us. At least to start, when we surprise them."

"Good idea."

"Go for that tall one first." She pointed to the tallest of the group. Although they were all wearing masks, it was easy to pinpoint him as the leader.

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready."

They came out from behind the wall and he felt Lily's shield charm around him immediately. He sent a silent stunner at the tall man, who flew back and fell on the ground, and immediately disarmed him. He looked back to see his legs being bound together and Kingsley in the corner of his eye.

"Well look who it is." A smooth voice said. "Potter and his mudblood. You are a disgrace to our community James." James couldn't figure out who it was, but he knew he recognized the deep, cool sounding tone. He held up his wand and James was going to react but before he could the man was hit with a fairly sizable boulder and thrown back, smacking his head on the ground and going unconscious.

James turned back to admire Lily but saw that she had a worried look on her face.

"James! We have to help them!" She began running toward Frank, Alice and Kingsley who were each taking on a Death Eater.

James followed her and started firing curses and hexes at them from behind. With their element of surprise they were beginning to win. They had two more down when another explosion of darkness occurred.

"Lils?"

"James, here." He felt her grab his shirt. "I'm right here. Are you hurt?" He had some cuts and bruises, and he thought his wrist might be broken, but overall he was okay.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah. It looked like the others were okay. Kingsley? Ali? Frank?"

"Over here guys!" They heard the deep voice of Kingsley from a distance. "Were alright. Stay where you are."

The black smoke disappeared and but there was still blackness. Backup had come for the Death Eaters. At least twenty people in black cloaks and silver masks were surrounding them. And then they heard it. The cold, high voice that one hoped they'd never hear.

"Congratulations ladies and gentlemen." Lord Voldemort pulled down his hood. "You must be brave to come out here and duel with my followers. And it looks like you put up quite the fight."

James took Lily's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Ah. And this is James Potter. I've heard so much about you and your family. I've even heard about you Lily Evans. This is quite untraditional of me, but I am aware of how talented you both are. I might be able to overlook Lily's blood status if you both joined us. There is so much we can do together." He turned to Frank. "And Frank and Alice Longbottom. I could put you both to great use. Although I don't know who this is." He said, turning to Kingsley.

"We'll never join you." James thought about attacking, but he knew he would immediately be dead or unconscious if he tried.

"I thought you might say that." One of the henchmen took Lily roughly out of his grasp and held her hands behind her back. He heard Alice scream. "You join us or she comes with us and you'll never see her again. We'll torture her."

"Don't do it James. Don't…"

"Stupefy!" Someone yelled and the man holding Lily went limp. James looked up to see Sirius and Remus running with a team of people toward the group. Aurors.

Lily threw herself out of the man's arms and began dueling with two masked people at the same time. She was on fire, her anger fueling her hexes and making them stronger.

They heard popping noises and suddenly it was over. The death eaters and Voldemort had disapparated, leaving Hogsmeade in pieces. There was a confused silence for a moment.

"Well, I think they're gone for now. Let's start cleaning up, shall we?" One of the aurors said to the group, barely looking at them. He began walking toward an unconscious death eater and conjured ropes to tie around his hands and ankles.

James started to walk toward a boy who looked like his leg was broken when he heard a small sob. He turned and saw Sirius had fallen on his knees, his head in his hands. His body was shaking but very little sound was coming out. Lily was kneeling next to him and had her arms around his shoulders, trying to soothe him.

She saw James and stood up. "I think we'd better get him out of here. Should I take him to your place?"

"Yeah." James cleared his throat. He could hardly stand seeing his best mate in this state. "Yeah I'll see you there."


	19. A Phoenix and a Box

Ch. 19

"You are now all members of the Order of the Phoenix. Congratulations." Dumbledore smiled down at the group. Lily looked around and saw her friends hugging and high-fiving. It had been about a week since the catastrophe in Hogsmeade, and Dumbledore had invited them along with many others into the secret order.

"Alright everyone. Don't get too excited. Training starts tomorrow, bright and early. This is a war, people. And you are now all soldiers." Mad-Eye Moody announced. People became more somber after that, but there was still some chatter. Lily ran up to Alice.

"Okay, I need to ask you a question."

"I know. And yes, it is true." Alice smiled. "Frank and I got married."

"WHAT!" Lily screamed. "I cannot believe you didn't tell me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Alice grimaced. "We eloped and we were going to tell everyone after graduation, and then, well you know."

"Well I'm happy for you guys. And we should throw you a party."

"I'd love that!"

* * *

"It's perfect." Lily leaned her head on James' shoulder, admiring the finishing touches to their new flat. Both of them were eager to leave their parents house and James had found the perfect place in Diagon Alley. Lily thought it was unnecessarily big for them at first, but he convinced her that they would always be having guests over, so she conceded. Sirius and Remus lived down the hall, so it was perfect.

"Are you sure we shouldn't move the couch to that corner?"

"If you want to try that, go ahead. I for one am exhausted and eager to see how our new bed feels." James took the hint and followed her in to the master bedroom. She was waiting for him on the bed in the button down shirt she'd been wearing, but she'd taken off her jeans to reveal black lacy underwear.

"Potter." She said in a sexy voice.

"Evans." He smirked, walking toward the bed and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She licked her lips.

Letting his shirt drop to the floor, he finally climbed on top of her, kissing her cheek then making his way down her neck and in her cleavage. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and kissed every spot as it opened. He caressed her round breast while continuing downward and lowering her knickers.

"Oh please James." She arched her back, sighing and eagerly showing him what she wanted.

"Well, since you said please…" Instead of diving in, however, he sat up and lay on the bed next to her. She gave him a dumbfounded look until he grabbed her waist and pulled her up so she was straddling his face.

"Oh my!" She leaned forward to brace herself on the headboard when James' tongue made its way into her pussy. The new position was giving him more access than ever before while also allowing him to tease her clit. She bit her lip and moaned through her mouth.

He loved the taste of her and continued licking her juices as she came, her body shaking while he held her thighs in place.

"Oi! Open up!" They heard a loud banging on the door.

They looked at each other with worried faces and began dressing. Lily put on a robe and ran toward the door. She opened it and she cringed.

"What's going on? Who's there Lils?" James ran in with nothing but his boxers.

"Just us, Prongs." Remus was dragging Sirius to the kitchen. He had blood running down the side of his face and his eyes were glazed over.

"What happened?" Lily asked, running to the bathroom.

"I found him outside the Leaky Cauldron. He's been getting pissed every day, but Tom said he started a fight so he threw him out." Remus said as they sat the drunken man down. Lily came back with a cold washcloth and a small bottle.

"I donnn't need help." He tried to push away her hand as she lifted the cloth to his face, but completely missed. She pressed it to his forehead and he flinched.

"This can't go on. He needs a better way to deal with…her." James said. After Lily fixed his wound, he and Remus took Sirius to the bathroom for a cold shower.

"He won't talk to me. And I barely see him. All he does is go out and get drunk." He looked tired.

"James, you guys need to do something before training starts. Otherwise he won't show up and he'll be fired before he even starts."

* * *

They tried everything, but soon realized that only time heals wounds. After a few months, Sirius slowly started turning back into himself again. Eventually, Sirius decided she would have wanted him to move on with his life. So he chose to work on fighting to avenge her death instead of pitying himself.

He started coming to the Sunday night dinners at the Potters' again, and for his birthday they bought him a motorbike. He became extremely busy with Auror training as well as jobs for The Order.

And now, as he flew his motorbike over London, Sirius thought about the past and the future. So much had already changed, but so much was about to change. His best friend, his brother, was about to make a giant leap. And, of course, he had forgotten the most important thing. He landed in front of the Potters' and pulled up to James, got off and smiled at him. "This is it, Prongs." He handed his friend a small package, which he then put in his jacket.

James took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, then attempted to pat it down. "Yeah."

"Don't be nervous mate, she's gonna say yes."

"Yeah, yeah I hope. I just want it to be perfect."

"Right, well, I'll see you in a bit then. Good luck, and don't lose that ring!" Sirius walked toward the house.

* * *

James disapparated back to his kitchen and swallowed. He was sweating profusely and had to keep rubbing his hands on his pants. He heard Lily come out of their room in a gorgeous black cocktail dress with her hair in sleek curls.

"Ready to go?" She asked, a big smile on her face.

"You look insanely sexy." He said, kissing her cheek. "I would love to ravish you right now, but unfortunately we have a reservation."

"You look quite handsome yourself." She grinned. He took her hand and with a pop they were gone.

They were in the middle of London at a tiny, four-star famous French restaurant. Lily had always wanted to go there, and it took him weeks to finally get a table. As expected, everything was delicious. James was thankful that Lily was distracted with how good the food was to notice his nervous sweating.

"James, you have to try this. It is to die for." Lily took a piece of her fish and put it on his plate.

"Thanks. I, er- would you want to go for a run after this?"

"A run? I mean in these shoes…" Lily started, but James gave her a knowing look. "Ooooh you meant…ok. Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Great. Shall we order dessert?"

"Of course! I am not missing out on that chocolate mousse; I don't care how full I am." James laughed.

James paid the check and they walked outside into the cool night air. Lily rubbed her arms.

"C'mon, let's work off some of those calories, shall we?"

Lily smiled. "Let's go." She took his hand and again they were off. This time, however, it was pitch black where they were as opposed to the lit up streets of London.

"Is this where you murder me?"

James gave a nervous chuckle. "C'mon, just follow me Speckles."

"Lead the way Prongs."

In perfect unison, two humans became a stag and a doe.

James was leading the way, but they still ran next to each other. It was not a race tonight, just a casual jog. It had been about twenty minutes when Lily saw a light in the distance and they were running toward it. She was confused but trusted that he knew no one was around.

* * *

They arrived at the clearing where he had set up the lights and he felt more nervous than ever. He stopped and transformed back into himself, and Lily followed his lead.

"This is…" She was looking around in wonder.

"Where we were on our first date. This is the same spot." James said. He could feel his voice shaking and prayed Lily didn't notice.

"Its beautiful. Did you do this yourself?"

"It didn't take too long." It had taken a few hours, but he wanted it to be perfect. He had transfigured a small area of the forest floor into marble, with rose petals covering it and candles along the sides. There were beautiful lanterns floating amongst the trees. It was incredibly romantic.

"James…" Lily was smart enough to know this was no regular date night, and her eyes were glassy.

"Lily Marie Evans, you are my world." James bent down on one knee. "You are everything I could ever need or want in this life, and I want to grow old with you. I have loved you since we were thirteen, and my love for you gets stronger every day. I would never promise to be the perfect husband, because I know I am far from perfect. But I am my best self with you, and I will strive to be as close to perfect as I can be. Because no matter what, you are perfect to me." He pulled out the small box from his jacket pocket. "Will you marry me Lily?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, James I love you so much. Oh merlin James that was beautiful." James put the ring on her and stood up. Lily looked at the ring "James! This ring is divine!"

James didn't have any words to say. He simply picked her up and spun her around as if they were in some cheesy movie. Lily laughed and hugged his neck. He put her down and kissed her in a frantic, deep kiss that said so much. Soon enough they were on the floor and Lily transfigured their clothes into a blanket.

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone was waiting for them at the Potters. The boys, Ali, Mary, Marlene; even Lily's mother was there. She felt a lump in her throat seeing all of her loved ones together. Just for a moment, she let herself forget the outside world and feel completely happy.

"Okay c'mon then, let's see the ring." Mary pushed through the crowd with a glass of champagne in her hand. She roughly grabbed Lily's left hand. "Whoa, James! Nicely done."

"I appreciate the approval, Mary."

They talked and laughed for hours. The girls (including Grace and Mia) started planning Lily an elaborate wedding while she rolled her eyes. The boys were smoking cigars outside, probably discussing James' bachelor party. Grace had brought them and then had to explain what they were while James laughed. He had seen them before, but never smoked one. Sirius seemed very intrigued.

Everyone left at around midnight, sleepy and a bit tipsy. Well, some more drunk than others.

Lily and James, excited to get back into bed as a newly engaged couple almost missed the note that was waiting for them on their counter.

 _You both are needed at headquarters. Now._

-M


	20. Planning and Unplanned

Ch. 20 - Planning & Unplanned

Most of the order members were already there when Lily and James arrived at 12 Grimmauld place. Alastor Moody opened the door and led them into the living room where people were gathered. The mood of the room was somber and people looked worried.  
"Listen up everyone," Moody said in his rough voice. "Some of you already know, but there's been an attack tonight."

"Just tell us who, Moody." Sirius said.

"The McKinnons. The Death Eaters killed Marlene and her family."

Lily stumbled backwards and James caught her, squeezing his arms around her chest. She couldn't understand how this had happened – they'd said goodbye to Marlene no more than two hours ago. Sirius slid down the wall and put his head between his knees.

It was impossible to picture Marlene defeated. No one could say anything. There was crying and silence for a long time.

Remus cleared his throat and spoke in a shaky voice. "What – how? I mean, do you know what happened Moody?"

"I don't know any details yet. It happened at the McKinnon's home. Apparently Marlene came home and put up a good fight. What I do know is that you all need to start thinking about using protective enchantments and disguises going forth."

"All the time?" Gideon asked.

"Even the purebloods are at risk. I believe they know who the members of the order are by now, and they are hunting all of us. All of us and our families."

Sirius stood up "So what, we go into hiding? We can't just stop fighting! I want to find those bastards who…"

"Who said anything about stop fighting, Sirius?" Moody cut him off, raising his voice a bit. "We just need to re-strategize."

"Jesus, can't we have a minute to mourn before moving on the war again?" Frank said, rubbing Alice's arm.

"I'm sorry if it seems indelicate. But we just don't have the time anymore." Moody looked at his pocket watch. "Which reminds me, I have to go meet Dumbledore. Kingsley, take over from here, and I want solid plans when I get back." He hobbled out of the room and there was another minute of silence.

"I just can't believe it." Lily said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I know. But Madeye is right – unfortunately we have to keep going. And Marlene would want us to keep going." Mary said.

"So what's the plan then, Kingsley?" Sturgis Podmore, a new member and fellow auror trainee who was sitting on one of the couches, leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, Moody put me in charge, but I don't really have any answers for you. Please, all ideas are welcome."

They talked and strategized for hours. When it was over, each and every member had specific instructions and plans for the next couple weeks.

* * *

James and Lily took the floo network back to their apartment. They sat on the couch, exhausted.

"I just – I just can't believe it. We just saw her."

"I know." James sighed.

"Are you scared, James?"

"Yes."

"Me too." Lily had tears streaming down her face as James stroked her hair. "I don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

Remus, Sirius and Peter came over the next day to talk logistics.

"James, I think you should sit this one out." Remus suggested. The mission they were discussing was just to collect information, but it would still be quite dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I just…" He glanced at Lily, who was making tea in the kitchen. "You have more to lose now." They all gave him a curious look.

"Remus, I appreciate the concern. But James and I have talked about this. We've fought about this. And neither of us care much for standing by while our friends put themselves at risk." Lily set a tray on the table. "Unfortunately we are both quite stubborn."

"See? So back to the plan." James clapped his hands. Remus still looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah uhh you guys talk. Lily, while I think of it, can you show me your potions cabinet? I need to borrow some ingredients."

"Sure. Right back here." She led him through to the guest room, which had a large bookcase. Lily pulled on the spine of a large green dictionary and the bookcase spun around to reveal a potions cabinet.

"So what did you need?"

"Lily. This is awkward." Remus was pacing the room. "I – I just think you need to know."

"Know what Remus?"

Remus stopped pacing "If I'm not mistaken, Lils, you're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Lily looked shocked.

"It's a wolf thing." Remus scratched the back of his neck. "I can sort of…smell it."

"You can smell…my pregnancy?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay Remus, funny joke." She chuckled.

"Lily, trust me. I'm not kidding."

"Well, then you are mistaken. And I'll prove it. Reach up on that top shelf and grab that small yellow bottle."

Remus did as he was told and handed it to Lily, who had grabbed a larger flask. She emptied the contents of the yellow bottle into the flask and walked out. Remus followed her into the kitchen. She added some ginger and carrots into a bowl and mashed them up, then poured the potion mixture into the bowl. Finally, she measured ½ cup of pumpkin juice, and added the contents of the bowl into the glass.

"Cheers." She drank.

"What happens?" Remus asked.

"Well, interestingly enough…" Lily started, but was interrupted by a voice in the living room.

"What the fuck!" James yelled suddenly, grabbing his crotch. "OUCH WHAT THE HELL." He ran toward the bathroom. Lily looked at Remus, a look of shock on her face, and then ran after James.

"James?" Lily came into the bathroom to find James with his pants around his ankles, trying to figure out what was wrong. She turned on the shower and made sure it was cold.

"Lils, I don't know what's happening. It burns. But it's hard. I – I don't know." She tried not to laugh. He was freaking out.

"James! Listen to me." She started removing his clothes. "Get some cold water on it and you'll be fine." She sat on the bathroom counter and leaned against the mirror while he rinsed off. She heard a very audible "Oh, yes," and giggled.

Lily decided it was time to talk. "James?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Do you feel okay now?"

"Much better."

"Can you come out?"

"Why don't you come in?" He opened the shower door, smiling.

"James. I would love to, but not now." He saw the serious look on her face and turned the faucet off.

"Lils, what is going on?" He wrapped a towel around his waist and put his glasses back on.

"I don't – I don't know how to say this." Lily didn't even know how she felt about it yet, so she was having trouble finding the right words to tell James. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her inquiringly "What? How?"

"Do you want me to walk you through how I got pregnant?"

"I just thought that you were taking that potion."

"Apparently it doesn't always work." She felt nervous; he was being quiet. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, I'm thinking it's pretty great." James put his hand on her belly.

"Really?" Lily asked. She felt the knot in her stomach go away.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know really know how I feel about it. I mean, we've never really talked about kids."

"Don't you want them?"

"Yes, but I always figured we'd wait until after the war."

"Things can't always go according to plan," He shrugged.

"You're right."

"Don't you think this is cool?" James stood between her legs kissed her forehead.

" _Cool_ is one word for it." She chuckled as he kissed her neck. Of course James would be excited about this. This situation was very fitting for them, and she was happy about it. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt James sneak his hand under her dress.

"James, we have guests." She said, although that had not stopped them before.

"Oh come on you're so wet already. I just want to see you cum." He tucked his fingers inside her panties and she felt one of his fingers enter her.  
Instead of protesting further, Lily scooted further on the counter and ground her hips against his hand.

"Oh god, James." He added two fingers and then started pumping them in and out of her faster. He used his other hand to roughly grab her breast.

"I love you Lils, I love it when you cum." He kissed her neck.

"Yes, yes make me cum James!" She closed her eyes as he increased his speed even he pulled his fingers out. He knelt down, pulled her knickers down, and dove in.

"OH GOD YES." He stuck a finger back inside her while his tongue lapped at her wetness.

Lily felt herself on the verge and pulled on James hair, pushing him closer to her center. "Oh god I'm gonna cum! Yes James don't stop, don't stop." She cried out James' name as she came, and it took a minute for her to catch her breath.

"You are so beautiful." James kissed her. He started putting his clothes on. He had been standing in the towel since he got out of the shower. They heard a knock on the door.

"Oi! If you two are done shagging in there, we've got some planning to do." They opened the door to find Sirius with his arms crossed across his chest, smirking. "You could at least try a silencing charm."

James laughed. "Please Sirius. You get off on it."

"Maybe, but I'm just trying to save poor Peter's virgin ears." Sirius said as they made their way into the family room. Peter didn't say anything, just gave Sirius the finger.

Remus was still standing in the kitchen and gave Lily a look of concern.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Lily said. She sat down on James' lap and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Lily's pregnant." James said.

"WHAT!" Sirius and Peter said together. Remus chuckled and joined them, sitting on the couch next to Sirius.  
"Since when? How?" Sirius stood up.

"Why do you guys keep asking how?" Lily laughed, looking at James.

"Wow. Guys." Peter said.

"Never thought you'd be so irresponsible, Lils." Sirius said. "So how long have you kept this from us?"

"About 5 minutes." James said.

"Actually, Remus knew. How long have you known?" Lily asked.

Remus shrugged. "Well, I sensed something was weird about a week ago, but I wasn't sure since it's only happened one other time. Then we came over today and I definitely knew."

"Wait. What has happened?"

"Remus could _smell_ it." Lily rolled her eyes and added hand quotations around the word smell.

"Well that's not gross at all." Peter said, making a face.

"Oh shut up Pete. It is kinda cool he was able to tell us." James couldn't stop smiling.

"So are you guys going to elope now? I refuse to let my future godchild be a bastard." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe just expediting the wedding date. Mia would kill me if we took the dream wedding away from her." James shrugged.

"Nobody throws a party like Mia." They all nodded.

"Well, I'm really happy for you guys. I've actually gotta head out – but let's finish these plans tomorrow, okay?" Peter stood up. Nobody said anything - they just looked at him with curious faces as he walked out.

"Well that was weird." Remus said.

"Yeah. But I do agree with him, no more planning for today. We shall celebrate tonight!" Sirius clapped his hands together.

* * *

Lily sighed. It felt strange, being happy about this. She almost felt guilty about being happy at all. It hadn't even been 24 hours since one of Lily's best friends was killed by Voldomort. There was so much to worry about, and they still had a war to fight in. She was feeling so many emotions at once and wanted to cry of both happiness and sadness. She laughed and rolled her eyes while the boys started drinking champagne and coming up with baby names.  
Maybe this child was their fate. Maybe this was Marlene giving them a sign. _Or maybe it's just a fucking baby, Lily._ She thought. No matter what though, she knew one thing. She would love this baby. She already did love it.


	21. Mia's takeover

"This is a tragedy. What could be worse?" Mia sat down with a letter in her hand. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. Everyone was excited about the news of the baby, but they'd decided to move up the wedding, and Mia was now down to three weeks to plan. As she'd so delicately put it, ' _we can't have Lily looking like a fat cow on her wedding day.'_

"Considering the state of the world, I can think of a few things that are worse than losing the band." Fleamont answered, rubbing his wife's back as he read the Daily Prophet.

"We'll find another band, Mia. It'll be alright." Lily honestly couldn't care less, but she knew Mia did.

"Mum, why don't you take a break from planning for the day? Lily and I are going to pick out the cake and then you can meet us for a nice dinner tonight."

"Are you mad? I need to find a new band, I have an appointment with the florist in an hour and then Lily and I are meeting at three for a fitting. And Claude is coming over at two to fit you and the boys for your tuxes." James looked at Lily and shrugged as if to say ' _Well, I tried.'_

"Fleamont, go with them to the bakery."

"Darling, I have a sales meeting today."

It was clearly the wrong thing to say. "Fleamont Potter, I don't care if your business goes under, you will help me with this."  
"Lotty would be happy to go to the bakery with Lily and James, Ms. Mia." The aging house elf said as she set breakfast down in front of them.  
"That's very kind of you Lotty. But unfortunately I need you and Shelt to get some groceries for dinner and drop off some invitations to the muggle households."

"What muggles are we inviting besides Lily's family?" James asked.

"Well, I'm sure Lily has friends that are muggles. Also, Callaghan has always said he wants to come to James' wedding. I doubt he'll actually be able to, but we need to invite him. I've included some other members of the cabinet, as well. Oh, and I suppose we should send an invitation to Margaret."

"Margaret? As in, Margaret Thatcher?" James asked with a full mouth of food.

"Yes, dear. I technically work for her now. She's a bit intimidating, but a very kind woman. Oh and I suppose we should invite…"

"MUM! We are not inviting any of those people." James interrupted her.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Mia, love, its too risky." Fleamont set down his newspaper. "We can't have all those powerful muggles at the wedding. The death eaters will be trying to get in anyway. Let's hope the change of date has thrown them off."

"He's right. We have to keep this somewhat small. And my mom should be the only muggle there – I doubt my sister and her husband will come."

"So what am I supposed to tell my colleagues?"

"I don't know, tell them we eloped or something."

"I suppose your right." Mia took a sip of tea and sighed. "Lotty, you can go with them to the bakery. But Fleamont, I will need you to stop by Gringott's on your way home from that meeting. We need to get money for the deposit for the band. Whoever that may be."

"Yes ma'am."

"Excuse me." Lily said and ran upstairs to the bathroom. James looked at his parents and followed after her.

* * *

"Funny, pregnancy is." James said, laughing at Lily. "One minute you're puking you're guts out and the next you're eating enough cake for ten."

Lily ignored his comment. "Mmm. this one. Chocolate on chocolate."

"Lotty's favorite is the red velvet." She smiled.

"And I like the cheesecake." James crossed his arms. "How will we decide?"

"We don't decide. Let's get all of them." Lily had moved on to the cheesecake.

"Lils, my mum will kill me if I come home saying we picked three cakes."

"Well, since there will be five tiers, we can incorporate all three flavors into the cake if you'd like." The owner of the bakery chimed in, taking a bite of the chocolate.  
"There we go! Maria, you're a genius."

"Thank you, James. And Mia already sent the cake design, so you guys are good to go."

"Really? Don't you think we should look at it?"

"Do you really care what the cake looks like, James? I'm sure your mum choose a lovely design."

"Fair enough." James followed Maria to the front of the store to pay. It was a bakery for muggles and wizards, so he'd been able to use the credit card.

"Lotty, there's a lovely café around the corner. Meet us there?"

"I'm afraid Lotty has to meet Shelt and go pick up some groceries for dinner. The Potters have guests tonight."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll see you later."

* * *

"Oh dear, you look stunning." Mia wiped a tear that streamed down her face.

"Thank you Mia." Lily did love her dress. It was the one thing that she took charge on, even when James' mom tried to push in other directions. In the end, however, the one she chose was perfect. It was not like the ones that Mia picked out, which had intricate designs and long trains. It was not totally plain, though. It had a beautiful lace pattern on the lining and the sleeves and part of the skirt. It was a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder ¾ sleeves that were sheer. The skirt flowed out a little at the waist, but still hugged her curves in the right places.

"Stand still Madam. I need to get your measurements." The tailor commanded.

"Sorry."

"Don't you think you should be on a wedding diet? You've gained inches since I last saw you."

"Err – uhhhhh…"

"Excuse me! Who are you to talk to her like that?" Mia stood up in a defense position. It was true; the woman was not exactly skinny.

"I was just saying…"

"You know, we can take our business elsewhere if you're going to continue to be this rude. And I can personally make sure that you won't get one more bride to walk through that door." Lily couldn't hold back her grin. She loved how tough Mia was.

"I apologize, Mrs. Potter, please…"

"It is not me that you have to apologize to!"

The tailor turned to Lily, her face red. "I'm sorry Ms. Evans."

The rest of the fitting was a bit awkward, but soon enough they left, letting her know they'd be back the day before the wedding.  
"Should I have told her?"

"It is none of her business." Mia said, while zipping her purse. "Shall we?"

"Yes please." Lily said, taking Mia's hand. They disappeared with a pop.

* * *

"This sucks, Prongs." Peter looked in the mirror and pulled at the tie of his awkward fitting tuxedo.

"I feel like James Bond. " Sirius came out wearing his tux and holding up a finger gun then high-fiving Benjy. "No doubt I'll be shagging the prettiest bird at the wedding."  
"Claude, could you help me? I think my sleeves are too short." Remus tugged uncomfortably at the jacket.

"I feel like I should be a server at a restaurant or something. And this bowtie is choking me."

"Aww Pete, you look handsome. And you'll get used to the bowtie. And if not, Sturgis has told me several times he'd be happy to step in." James laughed. He looked like he was born to wear a tux.

"Oh shut it."

There was a knock on the door. "How is it going in here, Claude?" Mia walked right in without asking. Benjy, who had been joking around with Sirius, buttoned his shirt quickly and blushed.

"Hopefully we can finish sometime today. These boys are restless." Claude was measuring Remus' sleeves.

"Well, you are such a dear to do this on such short notice."  
"Anything for Mia Potter." He winked at her, and turned around. "Alright, Mr. Fenwick, you are up."  
"We'll be down soon Mum. Where is Lily?"

"She's resting. I think disapparating may have made her a bit queasy."

"Hmm. Okay. I should check on her – Claude, you're done with my measurements, right?"

"Yessir. You can go."

* * *

James opened the door quietly and found Lily sitting up, reading.

"Well hello there." She rested her book on her chest.

"Hello." He smiled, glad that she was already awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. How did the fitting go?"

"I think you may have second thoughts about us when you see how good Sirius looks in a tux." He sat down on the bed next to Lily and got under the covers.

"What a wonderful scandal that would be. Sirius and I would run away together, and I'd have to tell people the baby was his."  
"I would have to plot revenge on my best friend."

"Sounds like too much work. I guess I'll have to settle for you." James rested his head on her chest and she ran her hand through his hair.

He rested a hand on her small baby bump and rubbed it. "What do you think it is?"

"I know what it is." Lily grinned.

"WHAT!?" James lifted his head up.

"They told me when I went to St. Mungo's. The healer just blurted it out, I don't think she's very good at keeping secrets to herself."

"So? Boy or girl?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I have to know if you know."

"Its a boy."

"Really?"

"Yep." Lily laughed; she knew he was hoping it was a boy.

"Wow. We're having a baby boy!" He yelled.

"James! Be quiet. I want people to be surprised."

"Hmm, fine. Can I tell Sirius?"

"No."

"But…"

"Do you think Sirius will be able to keep it to himself? He's already excited enough as it is about being a godfather."

"Fine. I suppose I can keep it to myself." He rested his head on her chest again. He started rubbing her belly again and whispered "Hey, son."

Lily smiled as he continued talking to her belly. Eventually he lifted his head up and kissed her nose.

"Mmm." Lily closed her eyes as he moved downward, kissing her neck. "When are we due for dinner?"

"Who cares?" James stood up, removing his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at her, doing a funny strip tease.

"WOOO" She cheered, clapping her hands and giggling.

"Your turn." He jumped on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt. Lily unbuttoned her jeans and wriggled them off and James worked on her bra. As soon as she was down to her knickers, she flipped them over so she was straddling her fiancé.

"Oh Evans." James grunted as she started moving her hips, making him rock hard.

She kissed him and they made out for a few minutes before she kissed his neck, then his chest. Slowly she moved further down and pulled his briefs down. Finally, after what had felt like hours, he felt her take his erection in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck." He gyrated his hips, unable to help himself. "Damn that feels incredible."

Lily kept going for a few minutes, and moved faster as she started to taste the pre-cum in her mouth.

"Lily, come here." Taking her queue, Lily pulled down her knickers and climbed back up so she was straddling him. She ground her hips again and slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Oh god." She sighed as he started pushing himself deeper into her, thrusting his hips up and down. Her rubbed one of her tits and she squealed. "Yes, don't stop, Potter." They both began sweating as they moved faster. Lily bent down to kiss him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, James!"

"Merlin, Evans, you feel so good."

"Yes, yes, fuck me, Potter. Oh, god I'm gonna cum."

James felt the walls of her pussy tightening and knew he was going to explode any second. "Fuck yes, Evans, come with me." He started pounding faster and faster into her; her swollen breasts bouncing up and down. She started playing with them herself and bit her lip, moaning.

Finally Lily felt herself being pushed over the edge and came. James felt it as well and tensed as he came inside her, screaming "Evans!"

Lily caught her breath and climbed off of him.

"I didn't think your tits could get more perfect until I knocked you up."

"So should I be thanking you?"

"Definitely." The both chuckled.

"Then I'll be thanking you later when I get fat."


	22. Man and Wife

Ch. 22

"I feel fat." Alice said, looking in the mirror and assessing herself in her bridemaid's dress.

"Well of course you feel fat. You're pregnant." Mary said, a little too casually.

"What! No I'm not." She lied.

"Why are you lying, Alice? Did you think we'd judge you?" Mary looked at Dorcas. "We've known since you asked to borrow my bra about two weeks ago. You've never been my size."

"Plus you picked the empire waist dress to hide your baby bump." Dorcas smiled. They all had the same color and material dress, but they were allowed to choose between a few styles.

"Okay, Sherlock and Watson. You're right, I am pregnant." Alice said. "But you can't tell Lily. Not today."

"Pretty sure Lily knows too – she is the cleverest of us all. But we won't bring it up." Mary shrugged. "By the way, congratulations." She hugged Alice.

"Well thanks."

"What won't you bring up?" Lily walked in with her dress on and her makeup and hair done.

"Oh Lily! You look gorgeous." Alice clapped her hands ignoring Lily's question.

"Thanks, Al."

"Let's get your veil on." Dorcas went to the corner of the room where Lily's long veil was draped over a chair.

"So. Dorcas, I hear you and Remus were hung out quite a bit over the summer."

"Where did you hear that?"

"We live on the same floor. Plus I'm marrying one of his best friends."

"Well, you know. I think it's just a fling. We haven't really done anything. Plus I'm still in school and he is busy with order stuff." She turned to Mary. "Sorry for not telling you Mar, I know you liked him."

"Who, Remus? Oh, right. Don't worry Dorcas, that crush is long past. You guys would be great together! Go for it." She clapped her hand on Dorcas' back. "Plus I hear Benjy and that tart from America finally broke up."

"Hey, she's nice. She was helpful in recruiting some Americans to the order." Sometimes Alice's idealist point of view on people was nauseating.

"And do you remember her name?" Lily grinned.

"It was Karen. Or Carol….something like that."

"Sounds like you guys are great friends."

"Oh shut it, McDonald."

* * *

"One woman for the rest of your life. Are you sure she's that good of a shag?" Sirius asked, handing James a glass of expensive whiskey. "It's not too late to back out."

"Actually, it is – Mia would literally kill me. And yes, Lily is that good. Not that it's your business." James took the glass out of his hand.

"Hmm. I bet." Sirius said. "I'll never forget those tits…"

"Padfoot! Show a little respect for the mother of my unborn son." The room went silent.

"So, it's a boy?" Benjy chimed in.

"Oh, fuck."

"Yes! Congrats, mate!" They all clinked glasses as Remus said. "Cheers to James' son."

"Shut up! Lily wanted to surprise you all."

"Whatever." Peter said. "I'm excited for you, Prongs. Not going to lie, I was hoping it'd be a boy."

"You owe me 10 galleons, Fenwick." Sirius said.

"Well, I guess it is a relief that you guys know. I hate keeping things from you all."

"So what's his name going to be?"

"We haven't landed on one we both like yet."

"I have plenty of suggestions…." Sirius started.

"Alright, mates. First let's get this guy married." Remus laughed. "You ready?"

"Never been more ready."

* * *

The wedding, of course, was perfect. Mia had backup plans for everything that might go wrong, but none of them were necessary. It was a beautiful sunny day without a raindrop in sight.

James tried not to tear up when he saw Lily walking down the aisle, but he couldn't help himself. They danced their first dance as a married couple, they ate the cake they picked out, and clinked glasses when their family and friends gave toasts.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Potter." James whispered in Lily's ear.

"Mmmmm, good morning Mr. Potter." She turned toward him, smiling. They were back at James' parents place in Cannes. Because of the war going on, they couldn't take a real honeymoon. With Madeye's permission though, they decided to take a few relaxing days here before going back.

James set down a cup of tea on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She looked at him. "We were up so late yesterday."

"I know. But I did let you sleep in…it's almost noon. Have some tea and scones then we can take a walk on the beach."

"That sounds wonderful. But I think I'm craving something else for breakfast…"

"Oh really? Because I was just thinking I've been craving for a married woman's pussy!" He tickled her bare body so she would flip over, and without hesitation shoved two fingers inside of her.

"Mmmm well I guess you should give in to that craving, don't you think?" Lily thrust her hips up to meet his hand.

"I guess so." Instead of moving downward, however, he pulled his fingers out of her and lay down next to her. "Come here, Mrs. Potter."  
Lily giggled and did what she was told. She got on top of him and straddled his shoulders. James grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer so she was on top of his face.

Lily felt the scruff of his beard tickle her and squealed as he dipped his tongue inside of her. "Oh god, yes." She ran her fingers through his messy hair. "James mmm oh fuck!" She was making moaning noises and saying incoherent things. James simply kept going. He would eat her for breakfast, lunch and dinner as long as she kept saying his name.

"James! James! Fuck yes, don't stop!" Finally, Lily dissolved into bliss and lost the ability to speak as her wetness covered James' face.

"My goodness you're a wonder." James said. "Now, get up so I can fuck you like the naughty girl you are." Lily laughed and stood up.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She started to run out of the room but James grabbed his wand and cast a charm just in time. The door slammed itself shut and locked.

James got up from the bed and grabbed her by the waist. "So, so naughty." He whispered in her ear. He roughly pushed her so she was bent over and had to grab the bedside table.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter. I've been very naughty." He slowly put the tip of his penis inside of her and stopped.

"You're mine Lily. Tell me how much you want it." He reached a hand around and started stroking her wet lips.

"Oh, please! I need it. Please please fuck me." Lily turned her head to the side, looking at James. "Please, Sir." She held back a grin.  
Without responding, James slammed into her so deep she couldn't help but scream.

"You like that? Do you like me plowing into you?" He started moving faster.

"Yes, yes!" Lily was holding on to the table for dear life. Suddenly, she felt a slap on one of her cheeks. It was a little painful, but nevertheless turned her on. It was part of this little game.

"Who do you belong to?" James felt a thrill as he slapped her. He was nervous about it at first, but she moaned in delight so he did it again.

"You! Only you Mr. Potter." Lily grabbed one of her own breasts and squeezed it. She couldn't help whispering "Oh, god yes. Yes. Please."

"Who can make you cum?" James asked breathlessly. He was so turned on by this role play, he knew he wouldn't last long.

"You can – you're the best Sir." She squealed as he pinched her butt and slammed her against the bedside table. The table was moving, scratching the floor and their books and cups of tea had fallen to the ground. With another thrust, the lamp tipped over and broke on the wooden floor. They both noticed but were too lost in pleasure to stop.

"Do you want to cum?" James asked, reaching around and rubbing her clit again.

"Yes, please Sir!"

"Ask me."

"May I cum, Mr. Potter?" She was nearly crying it felt so good.

"Yes, you may. Naughty girl, cum for me."

"Oh Merlin! Yes, yes Sir!" She screamed louder than she ever had as he thrust deep into her and emptied his seed. At the same time she tightened around him and came. Slowly he pulled out of her and she nearly fell to the ground. Right as her knees gave in, however, James caught her. He turned her around and kissed her gently on the lips. He gave her a light tap on the arse, grinning. Lily giggled.

"That was fun."

"Yes it was….Sir." She winked.

"What will I ever do with you?"

"Well, what was it you said on our first date? You'd chain me to the bed and ravish me whenever you please?"

"Ahh yes. Good memory. Well, if you try to run away again, I'm afraid I will have to resort to chains."

"As long as the ravishing is included."

"But of course." He smiled. _I love this woman._ "So, shall we get dressed? I know I've had my breakfast, but I'm sure you're starving."

"Actually, I am." Lily grabbed a bathing suit from her suitcase and put it on, then pulled a t-shirt over it.

"How do you manage to make one of my quidditch practice shirts look sexy?"

"I don't know. How do you manage to make anything look sexy?" She laughed. "Oh right, it's this hair of yours." She ruffled the top of his head.

* * *

Remus woke up around 7:00 am like he did most days. However, when he turned over he realized today was not like most days.

Next to him was a naked Dorcas Meadows, her long dark hair spread across the pillow and down her dark skinned back. Her chest moved slightly as she breathed, still asleep.

Remus smiled. He had been writing to Dorcas for months now, and he thought she might like him too, but they hadn't gone further than a kiss on the cheek. They'd hung out over the summer, and he developed feelings for her, but never made a move. Apparently all he needed was a fancy suit and some liquid courage.

"Morning, Remus." Dorcas interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Wait, shit what time is it?" Dorcas sat up suddenly. She grabbed Remus' wrist to look at his watch. "Oh shit shit shit!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I have to go home and pack. The knight bus is coming to pick me up in two hours."

"You're taking the knight bus to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Well, technically to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately the Hogwart's express only runs two times a year and we couldn't convince Dumbledore to make a special trip just for a few students." She started dressing and collecting her things. "I'm meeting Sam Abbott and Bertha Jorkins at my place in an hour."

"Noooo…don't go." He grabbed the end of her dress.

Dorcas sat down on the bed and kissed him. "I must. But don't worry, I'll write to you. And anyway, Christmas break is only like 3 weeks away."

"Three weeks of misery."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek again before saying "Goodbye, Remus." And with that, she was gone.


	23. Defied a Second Time

Ch. 23

"You ready?" Lily asked James. It had been a month since they'd returned from France, and Moody had given James and Lily mission.

"I guess so. How do I look?" He had taken polyjuice potion using a hair from a ministry worker who had grey hair and sharp blue eyes. He had also grown a couple inches and had a hefty mustache.

Lily looked him up and down and laughed. "I think grey hair suits you."

"Lils, I'm still not sure about this. I think you should stay at home." Lily was unable to take polyjuice potion due to her pregnancy.

"I'll have the cloak, James. And they won't find out it's you. The amount you took should last at least 4 hours."

"But…"

"No, James. I'm not staying at home. We've talked about this. Anyway, if all goes according to plan We'll be in and out in ten minutes."

"Promise me, Lils. If there is a fight, promise me you'll run. Even if I'm in danger, I want you to leave."

"James…"

"No, Lily. Listen to me, for our son. Please promise you won't put him at risk." He touched her now round belly.

"I promise, James." She put her small hand over his on her belly. "But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Come home to us."

"I will. I promise."

"Okay. Let's do this." They grabbed some flu powder and were off.

* * *

Lily felt the impending sickness as they landed in diagon alley. She ran to the closest thing she could find and emptied the contents of he stomach into a dead potted plant.

"I gotta start driving again." She said to herself. She'd already stopped disapparating, and now even using the flu network was becoming too exhausting with the pregnancy.

She wiped her mouth, put the invisibility cloak around herself, and started walking down the brick road. There were a few people around, but it wasn't busy as most of the shops were closed. James had already run ahead – they wanted to make sure they weren't seen together, even if he did look like someone else.

She passed the Leaky Cauldron and saw Tom standing behind an empty bar. She wished she could go in and keep him company, but she kept walking. Lily felt her heart beating faster as she turned the corner toward knockturn alley. She heard voices and stopped.

"Are you the one they sent?" A deep voice said.

"I am." She heard James respond.

"Then you know the password." The tall, cloaked man gestured toward the door. James whispered something and it opened for him.

Lily saw James disappear behind the door a gulped. She knew she was there for backup but it took every ounce of her body to resist following him in. After a minute the man with the deep voice followed James and shut the door behind him. After making sure that no one else was coming, Lily tiptoed toward the window. Unfortunately, the blinds were shut, but she figured hearing them would be good enough. She took a bottle out of her pocket and poured the contents into her hand. It looked like purple sand. She rubbed the mixture against the cracks of the window, and performed the charm that Madeye had told her. After about ten seconds, she heard the noise. She heard the voices inside as if they were talking to her, clear as day. It had worked.

* * *

James sighed with relief as the door opened for him – the password he was given had worked.

"Welcome, Mr. Hobbes." James' heart started pounding as he heard the shrill voice of Voldomort. There were about ten people sitting at a round table. James recognized most of them, including Lucius Malfoy.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Please, sit down." James followed orders and took his seat at the table. "What information do you have for us, John?"

"I have the location of the giant colony your men were looking for." James pulled the map out from his pocket and reached out to hand it to Voldomort. The woman sitting to his right snatched it out of James' hands to inspect it.

"Well that is better news than they've been able to give me for the past four months."

"What would you say is the status of the ministry?" One of the Death Eaters inquired, leaning forward. "I feel as though we have been in contact with about half of you, but the minister still seems to remain…. unmoved."

"Actually, more than half of us are on your side." He cleared his throat. He didn't recognize this man. "We just feel the need to tread carefully at the moment. We have plans to…persuade the minister if he doesn't come around soon."

"I look forward to hearing an update about that."

"Thank you for coming, John." Voldomort said. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to discuss some private matters with my leaders."

James thought about asking to stay, but decided against it. "Of course, my Lord. I look forward to working together." He got up and walked out the door.

"Shit." He said to himself, wishing he could have stayed.

"James!" He heard a whisper a couple feet away, and saw a floating hand waving him over.

Lily lifted the cloak so James was under it.

"Lils, this isn't working, our feet are clearly not covered."

"SShhh." She pressed a hand against his mouth. James heard the voices and leaned closer to the window.

" _Malfoy, why are the Carrows not in attendance?"_

" _I do not know, my Lord. I sent them an owl…"  
_

" _An owl!" Voldomort interrupted. "Tell me, Malfoy. Do you ever think before you do anything?" The others chuckled.  
_

" _Errr…"_

" _There is no doubt that the owl was intercepted by the ministry or the order. So, either the Carrows are in trouble, or we just let an imposter into our meeting place."  
_

" _My Lord…" Lucius began.  
_

" _Leave, Malfoy. And if you see Hobbes, kill him."  
_

" _I'm sorry your sister married someone so dimwhitted, Bellatrix. She is a smart woman."  
_

" _Narcissa will join us next time."  
_

" _Mulciber, Avery, you said you had news for us."  
_

" _Yes, my Lord. We believe the Order is still growing, but we also believe that they could fall apart easily. Several members are aurors or aurors in training, and we have their names…"_

They talked for another half hour about what they thought they knew about the order. Some of it was accurate, and some sounded like it was made up to impress Voldomort.

Lily looked up at James and noticed his hair had already changed. She pulled out his glasses and handed them to him.

"Looks like the polyjuice is wearing off."

"Thanks." James put the glasses on. "We should get out of here, it sounds like they're leaving soon."

They heard footsteps and realized quickly that they were not coming from inside. Lily turned around to find out where they were coming from, and unfortunately James had the same idea. The cloak fell between them as they turned in opposite directions. They were completely exposed and Lily gave an involuntary gasp.

"James…" She whispered.

"Lils, we've gotta go." He took her hand, but it was already too late.

"Ahh James Potter." Lucius Malfoy said with a smile. "And Lily Evans. Or should I say Lily Potter?"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily said as Malfoy started to move his wand. He dropped it and fell to the ground. Unfortunately, that did not keep him from shouting out for backup.

Lily and James started running as the Death Eaters and Voldomort ran out of the shop and started pursuing them. They heard curses coming at them.

Lily was out of breath and she knew she wouldn't be able to run much longer. They saw diagon alley in the distance and moved toward it.

"C'mon Lils!" James said, firing a hex over his shoulder.

"I, can't. James." She touched her belly, barely breathing. She fired a nonverbal hex at a woman who was gaining ground on them.

"Okay, it's okay." James took her hand again. "Over here." He helped move her to a dark corner. "Put on the cloak and get out of here."

"I can't leave you!"

"I can disapparate. I'm right behind you." He said, starting to wrap the cloak around her.

"They're here! They're here!" Someone said, firing a hex at James.

"Protego!" Lily waved her wand just in time. The man had a mask on and continued towards them.

"Lils, go now!"

Lily threw the cloak around herself.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Voldomort appeared in front of them. "I am glad I can finally say congratulations." He looked back at the street where several of his followers were unconscious or struggling to break a hex. "You deserve each other, both very clever. My offer still stands."

James already had his wand out. He felt Lily shuffle behind him. "Again, we must decline."

Lily started walking toward diagon alley. She was crying. She couldn't believe she was leaving him in this situation, but she knew it was necessary.

"Where is your bride?" He asked, mockingly. "She can't be far, Avery. Find her."

"You won't get to her." James felt his hand shaking as he prepared himself.

"Then she will come to me." Suddenly, Voldomort was lifted off his feet and thrown backward. James realized Lily was still around. Another hex was sent to Avery, who was looking around.

Lily couldn't resist. She turned around and threw a few hexes toward the death eaters and their leader. Avery was now tied up and Voldomort was getting to his feet. This time she did run.

Just as she turned the corner on diagon alley she heard the distince shrill voice yell "Avada Kedavra!"

"Nooooo!" She shrieked. Before she could turn around she was grabbed around the waist and pulled inside a dimly lit store. "No! Let go of me!" Tears were streaming down her face and she continued to yell. Another person came along and covered her mouth.

"Lils, its us. Be quiet. They'll follow us." The person who had covered her mouth took her hood off. It was Alice. "We have to get out of here before they find us."

The person holding her waist brought her to the fireplace.

"Go to headquarters. We'll meet you there." Frank Longbottom said, putting a handful of flu powder in her hand.

"Frank, he's, he's…." She couldn't say it.

"He's a good fighter." Frank said. "Go."

* * *

Lily arrived at headquarters and found several order members already there. Sirius ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Lily sobbed into his chest and nearly collapsed. Sirius brought her to the couch.

"Lily, what happened?" Remus asked. "Where's James?"

"He…He told me to run." She heaved. "He gave me the cloak and…Oh merlin, he's gone. I should have stayed with him!" She her chest tighten – it was like her heart was shattering.

"You-know-who was there. He was there and he figured out James was an imposter. We…we ran but I was too slow. James…he…I left. I tried to help him but…we made a deal…so I ran and that's..." She couldn't breath. She had never cried this much.

"That's when I heard it."

"Heard what?" Sirius was holding her hand and he squeezed it.

Lily tried wiping her eyes but the tears kept coming. She looked up. "The killing curse."

The room went silent.

"Who sent the curse?" Madeye asked, sitting down.

"Voldomort." She said.

"Oh sweetheart." Mary lifted her feet up so she could sit down on the couch, then put them in her lap. She took Lily's other hand.

It seemed that everyone was thinking the same thing. They wanted to give her words of comfort; tell her it would be okay. But instead no one said anything, because they didn't know if it was going to be okay.

"Black, Lupin, Fenwick, come with me. If he's still alive he's fighting them alone."

Before they could leave, though, they heard someone come through the front door. It was Frank, and Alice, dragging a limp James with one arm over each of their shoulders.

"James!" Lily shrieked, running to them. "James!" Sirius took her by the waist and held her back as Frank entered the living room and set her husband down on the couch.

"He's alive, Lily."

"But he's hurt. Madeye, we need to get him to St. Mungo's."

Lily kneeled next to her husband. "James! Can you hear me? Stay with me James!" She looked at Frank and Alice. "What curse was it?"

"I didn't recognize it. It must have been made up."

Lily tore his shirt open. She recognized it immediately. His wounds were identical to the ones that she bore just over a year ago. "Sectumsempra."

"What?"

"This is the curse Avery used last year." Sirius said, seeing the enormous amount of blood.

"Yeah, these are the same slashes I had." Lily wiped her eyes again and grabbed her wand. "I can stop the bleeding temporarily, but I need to get some things from my potions cabinet to heal him."

"I can go. Just tell me what you need." Sirius said.  
Lily gave him a list and he left.

Lily found her bag and began shuffling through it to find the dittany. Suddenly the fire turned green and Kingsley appeared, brushing himself off. "Hestia is right behind me. She's gathering some supplies."

"How did you…"

"I called them." Mary said. "Last week Madeye recommended we all get telephones, and thank goodness. They're much faster than owls. Plus the death eaters would never use them, since they're an object muggles use."

Hestia appeared in the flames with a large bag in her hand, still in her healer's uniform. Without saying hello, she walked toward the patient.

Lily sniffled. "Have you heard of the curse Sectumsempra?"

"Yes. Twice." She looked at Lily. "Madam Pomfrey told me about it. She had a feeling they would use it again, since it not only causes the victim tremendous pain, but also very few people know how to heal it." She inspected his chest. "I don't have everything. I'm going to have to go back…"

"Sirius is getting everything. He should be back in a minute."

"Good." She looked at Lily. "Did you apply the dittany?"

"On his chest. But we need to do his back."

"Kingsley, will you help us turn him over?"

"Can somebody please tell me what this curse is?" Benjy asked, helping Kingsley turn James onto his side.

Hestia started applying the dittany while Lily started performing the spell to help stop the bleeding.

"We aren't quite sure what it is. All we know is that one of the Slytherins made it up and it slices you open. I'm guessing it's become quite popular among you-know-who's followers."

"Well that's quite terrifying." Alice said.

James groaned and Lily took his hand.

"We need to get the ointment on him now, Lily. Is Sirius…"

"I'm here! I'm here!" He placed the bag of ingredients onto the table then sat down, catching his breath.

Hestia opened the bag and began spreading the paste over his chest. "Listen, this is going to be a long night for James. Why don't you guys rest while Lily and I tend to him."

"Is there anything else we can do?"

"Bring a bucket of water and a dishcloth. And get a blanket for him."


End file.
